Escape from Ordinary
by littledove27
Summary: Elena is a director casting her new film. Since writing the script she has wanted her fiancé's(Stefan) actor brother Damon to play main character. The problem? The brothers have been estranged for years. What happens when Damon comes on board the film and Delena is isolated in the Canadian wilderness for 6 months on location together? DELENA.
1. Chapter 1

"It's hopeless. Utterly and completely hopeless" I buried my head in my hands and tried to fend off the looming migraine that was threatening my entire body

"Come on Elena, just try to stay positive. What about that guy from Virginia we saw? Mason was it?" Darla asked me

"The Fabio wanna-be with the spray tan? Come on!" Either Darla was desperate, or our joint exhaustion had impaired her judgment

"He was cute, and he certainly had a charm about him" She defended

"The kind that can get a girl into bed after a few drinks, not the kind that _Finn_ has" I knew I sounded insane, but this project was my baby. I had spent a little over ten years in Hollywood paying my dues, and now it was finally time to bring _The Inseparable Few _to life. I had been working on this screenplay since I was 17 years old, and sadly enough the fictional characters in the story meant more to me than most of the people in my life. The main protagonist _Finn _was very dear to my heart, and casting the right actor to bring him to life was more difficult than I had ever imagined. Casting had been an absolute breeze for all the other main and minor characters. For the lead character of _Maggie_, we were lucky enough to get an up and coming starlet Rebecca Mikaelson, who was perfect mixture of sexy, relatable and cute. But this _Finn_ situation was getting out of hand.

"I know, I know. This casting choice is the one that is going to either sink or float the entire project. But we have been through every single option available, we need to at least pick a handful of guys for a callback or the studio is going to have a fit" I had the thank Darla for being the only rational one in the room at the moment. We had a week to present the full cast, and at the moment I was nowhere near finding anybody suitable. I had chosen my _Finn_ long ago, but unfortunately there was no way in hell that I could cast that particular actor. I sighed in frustration again as my phone started to ring. A small smile crept across my face as I saw his name pop up on my screen

"Hi baby" I greeted

"Hi yourself" He purred on the other end. Where to even begin with Stefan Salvatore. A List Director, Acadamy Award winner, absolute dreamboat and most importantly, my fiancé of the last two years

"God it's so good to hear your voice" Stefan could always make me feel like everything was going to be okay

"I'm taking it you haven't found your leading man yet?"

"You know there's only one leading man in my life" He chuckled at my response

"Good to hear. So what time should I expect you home?"

"Soon, we're just finishing up here. Can't wait to see you" And with that I clicked the phone. I looked over at Darla who had began packing up the headshots

"Well aren't you two just the most adorable couple in all of Tinsletown" She grinned

"As a matter of fact we are" I laughed "We aren't getting anywhere tonight we're both too exhausted. I say we call it a night and regroup in the morning"

"That's the sanest thing you've said all day boss. I'll see you in the morning"

"See you then Darla". I finished packing up the headshots and walked out to my car in the lot. On the drive home I couldn't help but let the anxiety wash over me. This was the first passion project I was working on, and I had an overwhelming feeling that it was all going to fall apart. If only Stefan would let me cast _him_. But I knew that wasn't an option.

I pulled into our beach front home and shut off my car engine. If today had been hell, tomorrow would be the depths of it. I managed the energy to get out of the car and drag myself through the front door, with a mess of copper hair greeting me as it opened. There he was, my beautiful fiancé, holding a glass of red wine in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other.

"Stefan, what have you done?" I asked shocked. He was always spoiling me like this

"Nothing short of what my beautiful wife to be deserves" He grinned, planting a soft kiss on my cheek and handing me the roses.

"You spoil me Mr. Salvatore" I cooed, smelling the flowers "Stefan, they're beautiful"

"Fitting then" He said in an almost whisper. He traded me the roses for the wine and steered me towards the kitchen. I sipped the wine eagerly as I watched Stefan put the roses into a vase, "It sounded like you had a rough day so I thought I might try and brighten it a little"

"You certainly have," I smiled in appreciation "You finished at the studios early?"

"Yeah we're nearly done with pre-production. I have to fly out to Warsaw in a few days to finalise the shooting location, but other than that we are nearly ready to rock and roll"

"Well that's exciting!" I beamed. Stefan was Directing and Producing a period piece set in WWII, and they were in their last stages of pre-production. He was passionate about all his projects, but just like mine, this one was special. He was one of the most talented people in the industry to date, and I was lucky enough to be mentored by him before we started dating. He taught me everything I needed to know about the industry, and about keeping my soul along the way, and for that I was forever thankful.

"It is. Enough about me my darling, tell me all about your day of casting" I took a deep sip of my wine and found my way into his perfectly chiseled arms

"Let's sit down and relax first. I need you to hold me a little after today" He gently kissed the top of my head, took my hand and led me into our lounge room. We sat down and sipped on our Merlot for a few moments before slipping into a comfortable Y shaped embrace. Stefan gently tucked the loose strand of hair hanging by my face behind my ear and gave me an encouraging look. "We just cannot possibly find someone good enough to play Finn. We've been through every single available actor in town and _none_ of them are right!"

"I thought you said you liked the looks of the guy who was in that Gus Van Sant film?" Stefan ran his thumb along by fingers as he spoke

"He looked great. But he was greasy and insincere in person. He just didn't have the spirit to embody the character"

"Elena, I'm going to say something now and I know you aren't going to like it, but I think you need to hear it" He warned

"Do you really want to get into an argument tonight babe because I sure don't?" I teased

"Very funny. Just please take onboard what I'm saying before you shoot straight to your usual fiery self" I smiled in agreement "I think, you have had the role picked out for somebody else for so long that now he is ingrained in your head as the only person who can play it. And the fact that you don't have him is making everybody else seem incompetent in comparison when there are a handful of guys who would do a great job if you gave them the chance". I let his words sink in for a few moments, trying to get a handle on my passion that would usually cause me to fly into a verbal tirade.

"I know. That's exactly what's happening" I thought Stefan was going to choke on his wine at my acknowledgment

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," He laughed "If you had to describe this character to someone who hadn't read the script, what would you say?"

"Loyal. Naïve. A hard worker, but won't be sucked in to anything that keeps him away from nature and the beauty of poetry and life. Strong in his convictions, stubborn as hell, but willing to compromise if it means avoiding hurting the people he loves. He's the kind of person who you would remember meeting, because his soul is so light and bright that you can't help but want to be around him" I smiled just thinking about the years it had taken me to craft his character so carefully.

"So why on earth do you think my alcoholic, pathological lying, untrustworthy, pig of a brother is the only person to play him?" Well, it looked like we would be diving straight into it. The biggest and most reoccurring argument Stefan and I had been having the last few weeks was about his estranged brother; Damon Salvatore. 10 years ago, Damon's name was worth more than anybody's in Hollywood. He had a strong career in cult and indie flicks in his early 20s, and solidified his reign at the top with 6 best actor Oscar nominations in 5 years after a string of incredible features. Out of the 6, he won 3, taking the gong for Best Actor and Best Supporting actor for two different films in the same year. He was well on his way to becoming the next Marlon Brando of our time before he completely dropped off the map. His most recent Oscar nominated work wasn't what drew me to him as a performer though. It was his early raw work that I became a total fan girl of. He had such an intensity in his eyes that was completely unrivaled by any other actor I had seen, and I knew he was the _only_ person who would bring Finn to life the way I imagined it.

"Stefan please, I told you that I don't want to argue this evening, it's been a long enough day as it is" I offered in peace. His relationship with Damon was such a taboo topic, and he hadn't revealed anymore now we were engaged as he did the day we met

"It's been a long day because you cannot seem to get this ridiculous idea out of your head" He said curtly

"It's not something that I think to intentionally hurt your feelings Stefan, I have told you this before. Something about him is just perfect for this role. I thought that even before you and I were together"

"You don't even know him! And I assure you if you did, you would think differently" I could see angry Stefan was about to make an appearance, and I didn't have the strength to deal with him

"You're right I don't know him as a person Stefan, but that has nothing to do with his abilities professionally. You've even said yourself that you think he is one of the most talented actors that you know, why can't you see past your personal issues and realize that this is just business" I knew straight off the bat that I had said that wrong thing because Stefan's glass of wine went flying across the room. I loved my fiancé dearly, and he truly was a great man, but his anger was somewhat confronting

"It's not 'just' fucking business Elena. You are going to be my wife and he is my brother, that's about as goddamn personal as it gets"

"Stefan I didn't mean to upset you. Maybe if you told me a little bit about why you two fell out I would understand better" I tried to soothe him with my voice but it wasn't working in the slightest

"You never mean to do anything Elena do you. You're just the innocent little fucking flower who always gets her way no matter the cost. Well this isn't something you can't screw your way into achieving, no matter how good in the sack you think you are" His face was still red with rage, but with those words I had had enough. I felt betrayed by my body as tears started gushing down my face. I stood up and sat my wine on the coffee table and turned towards the staircase. He could never grasp how much his words could hurt me and tonight, he had said too much. I went into our bedroom and got my nightgown out of the dresser before settling in for the night in one of the spare bedrooms. What a way to end my day.

I tossed and turned in bed for what felt like hours before I heard a small knock on the door. To hell with him if he thought I was ready for more verbal abuse. I didn't answer the knocks and after a few moments Stefan came into the dark room and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. In a juvenile move I rolled over so that I wasn't facing him.

"Elena please, don't be like that" He cooed "I'm so sorry, I, please Elena just look at me"

"I can't right now" I croaked. It was the same fight over and over with the exact same outcome. Him losing his cool and me crying like a pathetic schoolgirl in the guest room

"I was out of line, you know I didn't mean what I said I just, you know what my temper is like and I hate it. I hate hurting you,"

"Then stop doing it!" I said defeated as I turned to face him. He always had the same hollow look on his face after we argued, like his skin had been stretched

"I'm trying I promise you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just get terrified that I am going to lose you" He seemed sincere with his words and it frightened me a little. _Where was I going?_

"Stefan, look at this," I took his hand and ran it over the beautiful engagement ring he had proposed to me with in Prague last year "This means that I am yours for the rest of our lives. This means that I am going to be your wife, what would ever give you the notion that you are going to lose me?"

"Because that's what happens to the people I love. They leave. Damon left, and it still hurts me" I ran my finger across his cheek bones as I let his words sink in. He had never spoken about his brother like this, and I could see in his eyes how difficult it was for him

"I'm yours. I am not going anywhere, I promise you" I kissed his lips softly, "And I'm sorry about your brother. I won't push you any more on it. If you want to tell me, you can in your own time. I'll be ready to listen when you're ready to talk"

"Thank you" He smiled "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah" I whispered

"And it's because I love you, that I am giving you this" I looked at him, puzzled for a moment, before he handed me a small piece of paper. I unrumpled it and nearly fell off the bed in shock "I'm not saying that I am on board with this, or even remotely happy about it. And I honestly doubt he will even listen to a word you say let alone agree to a meeting, but you have my blessing to try"

_Damon Salvatore 555-8546._

"Stefan" I whispered still in shock "Why, why are you doing this?"

"Because Elena, I love you, and I know how important this film is to you. I promised you when I proposed that I was going to spend the rest of my life making you happy, and if this is going to make you happy then I'm going to try and be okay with it" I leapt into his arms and wrapped my entire body around his, covering his neck and cheek in sporadic kisses

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed. He chuckled and pulled his face away to look into mine

"Come on you crazy woman, come to bed so I can make it up to you."

Stefan and I made loved three times that night, and in my blissful state I completely forgot why we had even fought to begin with. It wasn't until the next morning after I had showered and had my caffeine hit that I remembered the number that was in my bedside draw. Stefan was still asleep so I tried not to wake him as I got it and went out onto the terrace into the scorching Malibu heat. I dialed the number and sat there for a few moments staring at the phone. If Stefan was right, I only had one shot at this. I took a deep breath and hit _Send_. It rang for so long that I convinced myself it was a wrong number, but a few seconds before I was about to hang up I heard his velvet yet gruff voice answer

"What!" I took another breath and tried to get my courage up. _Don't fuck this up Elena, don't fuck this up_

"Um, Hi, is uh, this Damon?" I asked as quiet as a mouth

"Depends, who the fuck is this" His voice was familiar from his films but he sounded different to what I was expecting

"This is Elena Gilbert" I squeaked. There was a long pause on the end of the line and I thought for a moment that he had hung up

"Well well, enlighten me Miss Gilbert. What the hell is my kid brothers fiancé doing calling me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meet and Heat

If I thought the Malibu heat was bad in the middle of summer, it had absolutely nothing on Mazatlán. I had only ever been to Cabo San Lucas in Mexico, but Mazatlan was just as beautiful, with lively culture and sandy beaches, it was a paradise for a country girl like me. I wasn't here for a romantic Mexican getaway like my first visit, I was here on business, and by god was I going to lock this deal down.

I had had a brief but promising conversation with Damon regarding the script, and he had asked me to send him a copy. Four days had passed without a word, and the 'I told you so' look in Stefan's eyes was getting too much to handle. I was actually thankful to drop him at LAX on Wednesday for his week long trip to Warsaw which filled me with guilt because ordinarily I would be dreading being away from him, even for such a short amount of time. But that afternoon I had a phone call from the oldest Salvatore brother, telling me that he liked the script and wanted to discuss it further in person. The only condition being that we would have to meet on his turf, which just happened to be 1300 miles away on the Pacific Coast of Mexico. I had landed earlier in the day and had treated myself to a tour of the city before meeting Damon at a dive bar call Lazy Joes in the afternoon. I don't think I had ever been that nervous in my entire life, and something about meeting my teenage icon had me feeling 15 again. I reminded myself as I put on a sheer layer of make-up in the hotel room mirror that I was 27 years old and this was a business meeting, not a fan girl meet and greet at the mall. Above all else I reminded myself that Damon was in fact my soon to be brother in law, and for reasons unknown he had hurt the man that I loved, which made him a jerk in my book.

My white cotton sundress stuck to my sweaty skin slightly as I walked out of the heat and into the welcoming cool darkness of Lazy Joes. I looked around the post heyday bar, with its discolored wooden bar stools and peanut shell covered floor and realized that this place would never be found in a tourists Mazatlán guide book. Several local men drifted their gazes towards me as I made my way over to an empty booth and sat down. Damon wasn't anywhere in sight, and I hoped to god he wasn't going to be too much longer because I was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable by myself. The waitress came over and got me an order of whiskey neat and I sat for a few moments sipping it and trying to calm my nerves. I didn't even notice that he had walked through the door and was on his way over to the booth. I felt someone sit in the chair across from me and I looked up to meet the most incredibly blue eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. They pierced right through me, into my chest, and all at once my nerves came back like a freight train.

"You outta be careful wearing a delicate little dress like that in a place like this, you might give them the wrong idea" He said gesturing toward the group of men ogling me at the bar. His rude first impression immediately brought me down to earth and I realized just how offended I was by him within a few seconds of meeting him. His dark hair was scruffy and looked as if a comb hadn't been put through it in months. He had somewhere between a 5 o'clock shadow and a beard encompassing his perfectly chissled jawline, teamed with barefeet and boardshorts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize a sundress was code for sexual consent in Mexico? And here I was thinking my clothing choice was based purely on being comfortable in the humidity not the fact that I want to have sex with strangers" I shot at him. I wasn't the kind of girl who could be pushed around and he needed to know that straight off the mark. Damon chuckled loudly to himself, almost in approval, and gestured at the bartender for a drink. Within a few seconds she had placed 2 Corona's in front of him.

"You're a lot prettier in person. You don't have that gawky look about you like you do in photos online. I wasn't expecting it"

"And you're a bigger asshole then I anticipated, looks like we're both surprised" I took a sip out of my drink and slammed it down on the table "Look Damon it was a long flight and I'm tired so if we could get down to business I would really appreciate it"

"Would you? Had to take some time out of your busy Hollywood Housewife schedule to cross the border huh? Must be tough" Maybe Stefan was right after all. It seemed the asshole gene ran deeper in this Salvatore brother then I planned

"Fuck you, I don't need this" I said standing up. I turned to walk away and take the high road but instead my anger took over "You know what Damon I took a huge risk contacting you and coming down here. Your brother is furious with me but I went out on a limb because I genuinely think you are the best and only person for this part. Well fuck me right, looks like this 'Hollywood Housewife' is just as stupid as you thought' I left, pulsating with anger and returned to the cruel Mexican heat. I was halfway down the street, cursing myself before I felt a hand grab me from behind and stop me

"Hold up Gilbert, wait a second" Damon said. My faced him with venom in my face, ready to launch a tirade of abuse his way "Did you say this was your idea?"

"What" I spat

"You just said that this was your idea, not Stefan's" He repeated

"So?" I gritted. He closed his eyes momentarily and huffed through his nose

"So you really wrote the script?" He asked

"Whaa, of course I wrote the fucking script, we're starting to shoot in 4 weeks!" I was about the kill this idiot

"Look I'm really sorry that was, I was being a dick" He said softy and almost genuinely "I just thought. I thought maybe this was a charade orchestrated by Stefan to check up on me or something"

"Damon, I have no idea what the hell went on with you and your brother, and frankly it's none of my business. I came down here because I wanted to work with you, but it's pretty clear from your behavior that this is just a game to you so I'm not going to waste anymore of my time" This had been a mistake, and the actual 'I told you so' from Stefan was going to be hell

"Elena please I'm, I apologise. Can we just go back inside and have a drink?" His beautiful blue eyes were almost pleading with me, and for the first time I saw something sincere in him. I saw a trace of the guy I knew could bring my beloved character to life, and I had to take that chance

"Fine, but you're buying" I huffed as I led the way back into the bar. We sat in silence for a few moments as I waited for the waitress to bring me another drink. I could feel Damon's eyes on me, surveying every inch of my visible skin, like he thought that could get a read on me "You're staring"

"Can you blame me? You're gorgeous" He teased

"Look let's get one thing straight. You need to learn how to speak to me in an appropriate manner. I don't care who you think you are, but A) I'm here as a director offering you a JOB which, if you accept it makes me your boss and B) I'm engaged to your brother, so you can start showing me a little bit of respect" A cheshire cat grin took over his face at my words and he bowed his head in agreement

"Okay Elena, I'll behave" He smiled

"Good. Now, I'm hoping that you actually read the script and it wasn't just an excuse to get me down here to play pawn in whatever game you had planned, because like I said over the phone, I've had you in mind for this character ever since I started writing the script" I hated to compliment him like this but he needed to know that I was serious

"I read it" He answered sipping his Corona eagerly "And I wasn't lying when I said I enjoyed it. Hell, more than enjoyed it, it's one of the best pieces of work I've come across in quite some time"

"Thank you" I said surprised

"How long have you been working on it?"

"The pre-production has only been around 6 months but I've been working on the actual script for 10 years. I've had some success with the studio the past few years so it didn't take much to get them to greenlight it" Take control of the conversation Elena, he needs to know whose boss

"It's very unique I'll give you that" He paused for a moment and looked almost boyish "Elena, you're obviously a smart and talented girl whose doing really well for herself in the business. Why on earth would you want to attach a washed up actor like me to a script you've been working on for a decade? I'm sure you know the roadblocks that will come up from the studio as soon as they see my name attached"

"_If_ you agree to come on board, I'll be your advocate the entire way. If they put up the roadblocks I'll threaten to walk. But that's only _if_ you come to work and not to fuck around" He looked taken aback by my answer

"You'd walk from your passion piece for a guy you don't even know?" His words were almost a challenge

"I've seen what you are capable of Damon and I have every faith that if you give this 100% you won't let me down" It was the truth as much as I hated to admit it

"Well shit" He said with a smile "So Stef wasn't too please about your trip down here then?"

"He doesn't think you'll do it" I dared. My fish was nearing the hook and I just needed to stay patient

"Yeah well my baby bro doesn't know me as well as he likes to think he does" There was almost a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke, and it made me desperate to know what had driven these brothers so far apart

"Look Damon I'm not going to waste time here. We start shooting near Vancouver in 4 weeks, you are the only person that I want onboard for this so the ball is in your court" I studied him carefully with my eyes, trying to figure out whether being curt was my best offence. He drank the rest of his beer and focused his eyes back on me

"I'm in" He said, standing up and extending his hand out to me. I tried to keep my cool but failed miserably as I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck

"Oh my god Damon thank you! This is going to be great I promise!" I squeeled, pulling back from the hug and grinning at him. He met my smile and took his seat in the booth

"Alright Gilbert, let's talk details"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for your lovely words of support __ It's nice to know that there are so many of you out there keen to see where this story is going._

_To answer a big question, YES this is of course DELENA even though it starting with Stefan. Nothing like a good love triangle for our favourite gal and the Salvatore brothers! This is my last short Chapter, from here they're going to be longer and in depth as the story builds._

_Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy _

Chapter 3- Thaw

"Stefan are we really going to end it like this? I don't even know when we are going to see each other next" I begged in the front seat of Stefan's Maserati. We had been sitting in the carpark of the airport for a half an hour and I was dangerously close to missing my flight to Vancouver. To say that Stefan was less than pleased when he returned from his trip to Poland to find out that I had not only flown down to Mexico for a meeting with Damon, but we had signed the contracts and he was the star of _The Inseparable Few_ was putting it lightly. He was furious. We had been fighting and making up for 3 and a half weeks, and my hopes of parting on happy terms was falling apart.

"I just can't fucking believe this is happening. I haven't seen or spoken to the guy in over 3 years and now you're going to be spending the next 6 months curled up in a cabin with him" He had gone from angry to irrational

"Babe please. I'm not going to be curled up with _anybody_. This is work. The only interaction we are going to have is on set about work things! I promised you that I wasn't going to try and fix your relationship. It's none of my business. Why can't you trust me on this?" I couldn't leave with him being angry with me. I was going to be in Canada for the next 6 odd months and Stefan was shooting _Fury_ in Poland for 7. Apart from a few 2 night weekends squeezed in here and there, our relationship was going to be purely electronic from now on

"I do trust you. It's him that I'm worried about" I brushed my hand softly along his cheekbone and placed a soft kiss on his lips

"Stefan Alessio Salvatore. I love you so much. I appreciate everything that you have done for me, especially letting me cast Damon when you are so opposed to it. Everything is going to be fine, I promise you. And as soon as I am done with this project we will never have to see or speak to your brother again if that's what you want. But for now, this is what we have to do, and just like everything else in our crazily complicated lives that we have come up against, we'll beat it" Stefan kissed me harder than he had in weeks and I let myself get consumed by him. After a few minutes we both pulled away, gasping for air "I better go or I'll miss the flight"

"I love you Elena Gilbert" He said with a wry smile

"I'll call you when I land" And with a last look at him, I headed toward the terminal.

I had been in Vancouver for four days and already the miserable cold was starting to get to me. Today was the first table read with the main cast and crew, and I was being a pessimistic Polly because of the weather. The thought of spending 6 months in this frozen hell made my toes curl, but I knew once the movie making magic started my mood would life. If there was one thing I was truly happy doing, it was being on set. It just felt like home to me, it was the only place in the world where I felt content and competent, and god was I lucky to be able to make a living doing it.

I had around 15 minutes before everyone was due to arrive, so I decided to pop next door and make sure the coffee was brewing and the food had arrived, lord help me if they went hungry! I opened the door of the large portable and walked into the snow, shivering as the brisk wind hit my face and was greeted by a familiar face. He was wearing dark jeans with a matching parker, inhaling his cigarette as he leant against the wall. I felt the fan girl inside me quiver as I noticed just how handsome he was clean shaven. _Get it together Elena._

"Good morning" He said through his velvet voice. His words didn't quite reach his eyes and I felt his uneasiness between our distance

"Damon, you're nice and early. All ready for the first read?" I was pathetic at small talk but I needed something to engage him

"As ready as I'll ever be" He quipped, drawing the last drag of his smoke and extinguishing it with his boots "You sure picked a fucking paradise to shoot this thing in didn't you"

"I know, I know, but it should start to warm up a bit in a few weeks. Trust me with the shoot I have planned the last of your worries will be the cold" Yes, we were talking about the weather. How cliché. He rolled his baby blues at me and folded his arms across his body. Apart from their similar strong jawline, the Salvatore brothers couldn't be more opposite. Stefan, copper haired and green eyed was the classic boy next door, whilst Damon, with his dark brooding features, raven hair and piercing blue eyes was the dangerous guy from high school with the Harley that your mother was terrified you'd bring home. They were both devilishly handsome in completely different ways, but it was shocking just how much Damon's appearance took my breath away.

"Looking forward to it" He beamed sarcastically, grabbing another cigarette out of his packet and placing it between his lips

"Are you nervous?" I teased, his cockiness seemed to have been replaced by anxiety

"A little. It's been a while since I've been on set" He offered

"Well you're going to be great, I know it" He met my smile for a moment "I'm going to check on breakfast. I'll see you in there"

"Alright" I turned to walk into the kitchen but stopped for a moment and stood around to face him again

"Damon" My breath hitched slightly saying his name "Thank you again for coming on board. We're going to make a great movie together" He nodded in acknowledgement and I took that as my queue to depart.

After checking on the breakfast and coordinating the kitchen staff, I returned to the portable and was greeted by the beaming crew. The first day of read through were always exciting, and the energy in the air was contagious. This was going to be my best work, and I knew every single person in this room was going to help make that happen. The kitchen staff were serving breakfast and everybody was digging in eagerly, I however was happy with my fourth cup of black coffee. It was hard for me, being so young and a woman to command the respect I deserved on my sets, but after a few days I usually found the perfect line between approachable and respected. For some reason being the fiancé of one of the most powerful Hollywood players in town usually made people think Stefan placed me where I was. They tend to have forgotten all the years I had spent struggling and working hard as an AD on any movie I could get on. I worked very hard to get where I was, and I was proud of that. After the last few stragglers' had arrived and got some food into their stomachs, I decided it was time to start.

"Good Morning everybody, I hope you all had a breezy trip up here. First and foremost I just want to say a big thank you to everybody for being here. Every single person in this room is paramount to the success of this film, no matter how large or small you think your role may be. This project has been very dear to my heart for a very long time, and I want to express my gratitude to everybody for helping me bring this dream to life" Everybody clapped lightly at my words. I took a sip of coffee to help calm my nerves "We're going to be working long hours in some pretty harsh climates, and it's not always going to be easy. But I promise you that it's going to be worth it as long as we all work together and do our parts. The difference between ordinary and extraordinary is that little bit extra, and I believe in my heart that if we all unite, this will be an extraordinary film" Everyone erupted in applause again and for the first time that day I felt my nerves start to ease.

It had been a successful first couple of days. We had finished with our first and final read throughs and everybody was feeling more confident with their positions on set. Our actors had met and had started to gel well, especially our two leads, Damon and Rebecca. Their chemistry, even in the reads, was captivating, and I was confident that it would transfer to film amazingly. Damon had impressed me with his professionalism and intellect the last two days, and my opinion of him was improving. I made sure to keep our interactions to a work level because I knew just how much it would upset Stefan if there was anything more. Friday had been a long day and I decided to treat myself to a scotch in the warmth of the makeshift cabin bar. Everybody else had decided to call it an early night and I was thankful to enjoy the warmth of my whiskey by the fire. I stared into the flames and wondered what on earth the next 6 months had in store for all of us

"Well, you look pensive" Damon greeted. He was wearing a dark grey button down shirt with a leather jacket and was looking more handsome then usual tonight. _Stop Elena_

"Just enwinding I guess" I replied, twirling my drink in my hand "It's kind of my calm before the storm. Tomorrow it gets real"

"You've got 200 people in the middle of the Canadian snow in a trailer town, I hate to break it to you Gilbert but it's already real" He chuckled. His laugh was light and infections and I couldn't help but smile as it reached my ears

"How are you doing? You seem to be enjoying yourself?" I asked. He smiled again

"I am. It's nice to be back in civilization"

"You call this civilization? Life in Mexico must be bleaker then I thought" I laughed

"It's a perpetual holiday down there. It's not real life" He poured himself a scotch as he spoke "I guess it's kind of crazy to think of a film set as normal"

"Not really. I love my life in L.A don't get me wrong but, I always feel most at home on set. Things just make sense here"

"A woman after my own heart!" He cheersed, tipping his drink toward me "This might sound strange but, you're doing a really great job here"

"You sound surprised" I chuckled

"Not surprised, just impressed. I've never been involved in any movie where the cast and crew respected and liked the director so much, especially after only a few days. You're firm but fair, and that's a really admiral quality to have" His words were genuine and I was starting to see what a soft and sweet person he was underneath all his defenses and attitude

"Thank you Damon, it means a lot to hear that" He locked eyes with me and we shared a silent moment of gratitude. "Can I ask you a personal question? And you don't have to answer it if you don't have to?"

"Depends on the question" He smirked

"Why did you quit the business? I mean, you were on track to be one of the greatest actors of our time and then you just, left. Left it all behind" I eyed him warily, wondering if this was too much to ask a guy I barely knew. But I felt like we were connected in the moment. He picked up his drink and took a heavy skull before placing it softly on the table

"It didn't make sense to me anymore. Nothing in my life made any sense to me. I just needed, a different city, a different life really" I felt the hurt in his words and I found myself wondering what on earth could have happened to him to become so disillusioned with himself and with his life. And I knew my fiancé must have had something to do with it. As if he had been summoned, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket and Stefan's name flashed on the screen.

"It's Stefan. I better get this, our time zones are out of wack with him being in Europe and we keep missing each other" I finished my drink and stood up "Thanks Damon, it's nice talking to you"

"Goodnight" He whispered as I left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- It Happened One Night

We were well into our fourth week, and although everything on set was going amazingly, I woke up every single morning filled with guilt. And the only person linked to that guilt was Damon Giuseppe Salvatore. It started out innocently enough, work colleagues sharing a scotch or two after a shoot. But now, now we were friends. And Stefan was going to kill me. Damon was one of the best parts of my day. He was smart, caring and a great listener, and not to mention the stomach wrenching laughs we had on and off set. I knew I was going to have to come clean to Stefan about the newfound comradery that had developed between his brother and I, but I was happy living in our friendship bubble for a little longer. It was Saturday night and tomorrow was going to be our first day off since we had gotten to Canada. As a thank you for everyones hard work I had organized a studio paid for booze and food filled party and I was looking forward to letting my hair down a little and enjoying myself with everyone. I decided to dress up a little for the shindig, not anything over the top but a face of makeup, a nice pair of fitted jeans and sparkly top would do the trick. It was a prom dress compared to what I wore to set every day, and it felt nice to be feminine again.

There were a few people already getting their drink on when I arrived and it already felt like it was going to be a great night. I couldn't really do much with the portable that we had hired, but a few streamers and enough booze to feed an army would do the trick. I made myself a scotch on the rocks and headed over to a small group that was congregating by the fire. It was Darla, my producer, Steve our ADA and a few of the lighting guys.

"Hello boss lady" Steve greeted

"Hi yourself, I see you're into the vodka already" I smirked

"Tomorrow is the first morning in over four weeks that I don't need to be up at 4am, I'm getting drunk on Sunlit Studios" He laughed

"It's going to be a good night" I grinned sipping my whiskey

"So how is your boy's movie coming along? I'm hearing great things through the grapevine?" He asked

"It's going to be great. Stef and I are both so busy we hardly get a chance to talk but from what he has said it sounds great" I said politely. The truth was Stefan and I hadn't had an actual conversation in weeks. Our relationship had been consisting of missed calls and text messages replied hours apart. But this was the life we led and we always made it work. It was hard for some people to understand that but we were chasing our dreams, and one day we would be together properly.

"Yeah well he better watch out for his bride to be, you're going to knock that best director crown off his head sooner or later" Darla laughed. I blushed slightly. I knew I was good at my job and a hard worker but it always made me uncomfortable accepting compliments

"Thanks" I smiled.

A few hours and a lot of conversations later I felt like I had been mingling for days, and it felt selfish of me that I was so tired from chatting to everybody.

I looked at my clock and chuckled at the thought that it was only 9pm and I was ready for bed. I decided to steal some peace and quiet and head into the den in the back of the portable. It didn't surprise me at all that I found Damon sitting by the fire enjoying a trademark scotch as I walked through the doors

"Hey there, I was wondering where you were at" I greeted, sitting next to him on a plush armchair

"Seems like we both had the same idea. It's getting pretty chaotic in there. Plus Mikaelson has had a few too many martini's and is getting grabby" He said

"Oh poor you, a gorgeous woman is throwing herself at you. It's a hard life isn't it" I teased

"I just don't want to complicate things. First rule of shooting a movie is _never get involved with your costars_"

"Sounds like you speak from experience" I said as more of a statement then a question

"I was 21, was shooting _My Own Private Universe_ and made the mistake of falling head over heels with Dana Matthews"

"Oh god I loved you both in that movie!"

"Yeah well you wouldn't have loved us if you were directing it. It was a massacre. Make ups and break ups, delayed scenes, an absolute nightmare! Thank god it was an indie release and we didn't have to do press junkets" He chuckled "We laughed about it a few years later, I guess it comes with the territory"

"I never would have noticed. That's one of my favourites of your films" I gushed. Oh god, here we go, fan girl Elena

"Exactly how many of my movies have you seen?" He probed

"Just a few" I said coyly. He eyed me warily "Fine all of them. I may or may not have had a poster of you on my bedroom wall when I was 16"

"Which poster?" He laughed

"_Diago_" I replied

"You were 16! God now you're making me feel like an old man"

"Damon you're 36, you're hardly an old man"

"Says they girl in her mid twenties" He laughed. Even though he was nearly 10 years older than me I never noticed our age difference "You've done well for yourself Elena I'll give you that"

"Thanks" I blushed, playing with the ring on my right hand as a nervous habit. He watched me for a few moments as I looked down on my right hand

"You never talk about _that_" He said, motioning to the 4 carat sparkler I was toying with. I felt instantly awkward, "You know, just because we don't have the greatest relationship, it doesn't mean you can't talk about him"

"There's not much to say. And I don't want to overstep my bounds" I said honestly. He paused for a moment

"When is the wedding?" He asked. I assessed him to see if this was a test but he appeared genuine in his question

"We're not sure yet" I said lightly. Damon gave me his infamous raised eyebrow look and I knew I wasn't getting off the hook that easily "I honestly have no idea. I've had this thing on my finger for coming on two years now and apart from a few casual conversations here and there, it's not something we talk about very often"

"You don't sound very excited about it. Aren't most women supposed to be wedding mad?" I toyed with the ring again and sighed gently

"I love Stefan, don't get me wrong, but a part of me feels like it's more of a statement then a real engagement. Our lives are just so crazy, we spend a few months' tops together a year, the rest of the time we're both on location. I just, don't know how our schedules would ever permit time for a wedding, let alone a marriage" I heard the words come out of my mouth and realized just how many drinks I had had earlier. I would never speak so candidly about my relationship fears, and especially not with my, technically, future brother in law

"You need to be okay with the fact that you're either going to have a part time marriage, or one of you is going to have to eventually give it up" He said softly. I knew he was right, and it was something that had been in the back of my mind for as long as I could remember. The fantasy of two industry players being together was far different then the harsh reality. And as I had learned long ago, the reality was separation, out of sight out of mind and a tirade of missed phone calls.

"I know. It will come down to that. And I honestly have no idea what either of us would do. We both love it so much, and if either of us were to give it up for the other, there would be a lot of resentment there, no matter how much you tried to fight it" We both sat in silence for a few moments, sipping our drinks and mulling over this crazy industry we were in

"It's the hardest thing in the world to give up your dream and walk away" He said in an almost whisper

"You did" I said bluntly. His eyes automatically jerked upwards and met mine

"Yeah I did. But if I hadn't have walked away, from that life, from LA and from, well, other things, my insides would have just crumbled" He sipped his drink for what seemed like liquid courage

"Damon, I know this is out of line and completely selfish of me to ask but" I paused "What happened with you and Stefan? It's obviously a huge reason why you left"

"It's not important" He said automatically, refilling his scotch and emptying it down his throat

"Well it _is_ important because you had to run away to Mexico to escape it" I knew I was crossing the line, but I was halfway to drunk town and the mystery had been bugging me more than I would have liked to admit

"I lost everything that ever mattered to me and there was nothing left in LA for me but pain, and that's all you're going to hear from me" His voice was mixed with whiskey and pain, and it almost broke my heart to hear

"Why can't you tell me?" I pleaded

"Because I don't want you to hate him" He blurted out. The look of shock on my face caused him to bow his head into his eyes and sigh. What the fuck had Stefan done? "Look Elena, no matter what the current state of our affairs are, Stefan is still my brother. If you want to know what went down he can tell you, but I'm not going to be responsible for that shitstorm" I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and felt such an overwhelming sense of heartache that I felt a single tear stream down my cheek "Shit Elena, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"No you didn't" I said, wiping away the betrayal my eyes had served up "I'm not upset, I'm just really sorry for whatever he did hurt you so much"

"It's not your fault" He chuckled lightly "You're such a beautiful soul Elena, you shouldn't worry yourself with the quarrels of lesser men"

I met his light comment with a smile "Well that was kind of poetic Salvatore"

"I'm a poetic kind of guy" He laughed "You know it baffles me that Stefan landed a 10 like you, how the hell did he manage that?"

"After a lot of groveling trust me" I smirked "I was his ADA on _Recovery_ about 5 years ago and we became instant friends. He was almost like a mentor to me and he taught me a lot which I'm really grateful for. He was dating someone at the time so it wasn't romantic at all. After we finished shooting we kept in touch on and off with a coffee catch up here or there but we were both really busy. Then about 2 and a half years ago we ran into each other at the SAG awards, we were both single and after a few too many drinks he was pleading me to go home with him"

"Ever the gentleman my brother" He chuckled

"Tell me about it. I told him I wasn't that kind of girl and if he wanted to sleep with me he had to work for it. I tortured him for about 3 weeks before I finally agreed to go on a date with him. Then that spring he proposed" I looked down at my sparkler again

"After only 5 months. That's pretty intense" Damon offered

"Yeah it was but you know what it's like, things get kind of fast tracked when you're getting more quality time than quantity"

"They sure do" He smiled "Who was he dating when you met?"

"I'm not sure. He never would tell me so I'm guessing it was probably an actress" Damon looked a little startled at my words "What about you Mr. Hotshot, any ladies worth mentioning down in Me-hico"

"There's plenty of ladies down in Mexico but none that are worth mentioning" He chuckled

"You ass" I laughed finishing my drink and pouring myself another one "Do you ever think that you guys will be in each other's lives again?" Damon looked into the fire and fingered the circle of his scotch glass

"I would like to say yes but there's just some things that you'll never get past you know" He said softly. I nodded my head in agreement and decided it was enough probing for the night. Whatever happened with Stefan had obviously hurt him a lot and I didn't like seeing him in pain when he was forced to remember it. I made a note that I would get it out of Stefan if it were the last thing I ever did

"Well I think that it's wonderful that you're back in the game. You are too talented to waste your life rotting away down there" He smiled gently at my words

"You know I'm kind of starting to think you were the president of my fan club up until a few years ago" He teased, I blushed heavily at his comment. I made no secret of the fact that I loved his work and I didn't realise how childish it made me look

"Shut up I was not" I flushed

"Elena don't be embarrassed I think it's really sweet" He chortled

"It's not sweet, I sound like a stupid schoolgirl!"

"Well you aren't the only schoolgirl in the room because I _just_ today finished the movie education that is Elena Gilbert" He grinned

"Movie education?"'

"I may or may not have had a marathon of all films written, directed or ADed by you"

"You did huh? What's the verdict?" I asked, realizing I was overly nervous of his opinion

"A+++" He offered earnestly "Honestly, most of the more recent studio stuff I had already seen and loved without realizing you were attached. But I did especially like your early stuff, you have a signature style that's incredible, very Cameron Crowe like. It made me feel like an absolute dick for the way I spoke to you when we first met though. Not that accolades and great movies determine if you're a good person and how you should be treated but, you're honestly one of the most talented people I have ever met and you deserve a lot more respect than that"

"Wow Damon, that, that's means a lot thank you" I blushed again

"You're a diamond Gilbert and don't you ever forget it" He offered with his trademark gorgeous smile. We held eye contact for a few moments before it was ultimately broken by a yawn on my end

"I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long few weeks and a sleep in is way overdue" I stood up and started putting on my coat

"Just let me get mine and I'll walk you" He finished his scotch and got to his feet as well

"Don't worry about it, it's really not necessary" I told, buttoning up my parker

"Elena, you've got a belly full of scotch and it's the wrong side of freezing outside. If you think I'm letting you walk half a mile in the snow by yourself you're insane" He challenged

"Fine" I conceded. We walked back into the portable so Damon could get his coat. I said goodbye to my drunk coworkers and thanked them for their hard work. I knew as leader of the group I should have stayed much longer and celebrated but my warm bed and sleep was a much more appealing option. We walked out into the cold night and made the journey back to my cabin

"I don't know whose smart idea it was to have the residence so far away from the set" I said as we trudged through the snow "Oh wait, mine"

"Yeah you screwed yourself with that one Gilbert" Damon laughed "The cabins are awesome though, very homey"

"Well I couldn't have everybody living in a tin can for 6 months, myself included. They're worth every penny"

"That they are" He agreed "So what's the plan after this one, have you got any other projects in mind?"

"Well Stefan and I kind of agreed after we are done we should take a few months to spend some time together. But I've been corresponding with an author recently and I'm dying to get involved with her" I could see my cabin in the distance and it felt like it was still another 10 miles away

"Oh yeah, what's it about?" He asked

"The book is actually a collection of real stories about the lives of several girls around Thailand, Cambodia and Laos. All of them, under similar but different circumstances were sold into the sex trade, sometimes even by their families. It's about their experiences and how they managed to get themselves away from it. The author's journey is by far the worst, but she has come away from it so strong. She's an incredible lioness, and I really want to help spread the message with her" A huge smile crept across my face as I spoke about it and I realized just how passionate I was. There would be no way that I would pass up on this

"Wow, powerful stuff" He said somberly "Makes you feel blessed to have the lives that we do right"

"Exactly. If I can help create awareness of the industry, one that is still thriving today, or even just help one girl have the strength to leave it behind I'll be happy" I smiled. We reached my cabin porch finally and Damon stood facing me, smiling with a goofy look on his face. I recognized it as his drunk face and it made me laugh

"You're an incredible person Elena Gilbert, did you know that?" He offered

"It's got nothing to do with me. These girls deserve to have their story shared. They are the incredible people, I'm just the vessel helping the message to get out" In that moment, Damon's eyes shifted and became hooded. He locked contact with me and I felt like he was piercing my soul. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and I felt my heartbeat increase as his fingers grazed my cheek on the way down. My breath hitched as his thumb ran over my bottom lip and my traitorous body quivered at the contact. He closed the distance between our bodies, his face mere centimeters from mine as I leant against the cabin door

"You're too good for him Elena" He whispered softly, running his fingers lightly over my cheek again. I knew this was wrong, it was too close, but the alcohol in my blood was impairing my judgment, and the feel of his warm hands on my cheek was perfection. I closed my eyes for a moment, intoxicated by the sensation and letting myself submit. I opened them and looked in Damon's mesmerizing eyes again, feeling myself becoming more and more lost. Before I knew what had happened, his lips were on mine and his hands were around my waist. I returned his passionate kisses and moved my hands up to his messy raven hair. I wasn't just crossing the line, I was destroying the line, but I didn't care. My body took over my mind and I was gone in his soft lips and delicious taste. His hands moved from my waist up to my stomach and my faithless body yearned for him to touch me more. Suddenly, Damon broke the contact and pulled away from me. "_Fuck_"

"Damon" I began to say but he fled down the stairs of the cabin

"I'm so sorry Elena, please forgive me" He rambled as he almost ran into the night. I stood, out of breath and in a world of confusion.

What the fuck just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Everything's Fine

I woke up with a pounding headache and the taste of too much whiskey in my mouth. It took me a few minutes to remember what day it was, hell what year it was, before my memories of last night came flooding back to me. I had kissed her. I had kissed Elena. And now the full force hangover was the least of my worries.

I have no idea what I was expecting Stefan's fiancé to be like but it sure as hell wasn't _Elena Gilbert_. All of his past girlfriends and conquests had been submissive airheads who wouldn't challenge his manhood. But Elena. She was an enigmatic goddess, and I had no idea how my dipshit of a brother had managed to bag her, let alone get a ring on her finger. The morning I got the phone call about her script was like any others in Mazatlán, hot lazy and full of booze. I had dragged myself out of bed with a dark haired beauty whose name I couldn't remember and was enjoying my usual morning beer on the balcony of my villa when my cell phone started ringing. It was bad enough that the number had an American country code, but when I noticed the LA area code, I knew I was about to be pissed off. After 3 years of being down there the calls had slowly died off, but every now and then a desperate reporter would come across my contact information and call me trying to get an interview. And every single time they hung up on me rudely insulted. Fuck it, I wasn't in the spotlight anymore and they need to realise that. I was however surprised to hear her voice on the other line, politely asking if I would be interested in reading her script. Stefan had tried a few times unsuccessfully to check up on me over the years and I assumed this was just a pathetic attempt at getting his new squeeze to get the low down on my life. I didn't actually think that she would come down and meet me and I was stunned when she texted later that day to let me know her flights were booked. I'd accidently come across their engagement announcement online a few years back and it flabbergasted me that they were still together. Stefan's wandering pecker hadn't ruined it just yet, or maybe she just hadn't caught him in the act yet, either way I was interested to see what the bimbo was going to be like. I was definitely caught off guard when I saw her sitting in Lazy Joe's playing with the straw of her neat scotch. She was exquisite to say the least, with long dark chestnut hair cascading down her back, big beautiful brown doe eyes and lashes that went for days. She was wearing a casual white sundress and I felt a sense of protection overcome me as I noticed the way every single guy in the bar was gawking at her. I couldn't blame them though, everything about her drew you in, and I had to hand it to Stefan for having such good taste. To say that our first meeting got off to a rocky start was the understatement of the century, and it had honestly been causing me a lot of guilt once I had gotten to know her at how rude I was to her that day. I assumed she was an airhead, coming down to Mexico on her fiancé's orders to snoop around, but after reading one of the best scripts I had ever come across and meeting her, I knew she was genuine.

From the minute I met her, I knew that I was in trouble by agreeing to sign onto her movie. I was beyond attracted to her, I was infatuated by her, and not just her looks, but everything about who she was as a person. I had never met anybody who was so devoted to their craft, and lived every second of their life with such grace and class, and I had to admit it was utterly intimidating. She was kind and loyal and basically everything I never knew I wanted in a woman. She was also my brother's fiancé, a fact that I had to remind myself of nearly every damn second of the day. My brain tended to think ridiculous things whenever I was around her; _how happy are they? Does he treat her right? _God I would kill him if he didn't treat her right. She seemed devoted and loyal to him which made it so much worse because I knew what kind of person Stefan Salvatore really was, and it wasn't the kind of guy who deserved such a wonderful person like Elena. I tried my best at first to keep my distance from her, but being with her was like a drug, and I had quickly become an addict. Seeing her, talking to her and literally just being in her presence was the best part of my day, and the more I got to know her the more I realised just how strong my feelings for her were becoming. I made excuses for myself so I didn't feel so guilty for feeling that way about my brothers girl, like the fact that Stefan had betrayed me in the most cruel and horrid manner possible. Even so, my morals were all I had left of me and I wouldn't compromise that for a harmless crush.

That's what I told myself anyways, and last night I had broken that promise to myself. My willpower was tested in the den when her doe eyes welled with tears listening to me talk about leaving LA. In that moment, every fibre in my being wanted to take her into my arms and comfort her. She felt guilt and somehow responsible for Stefan's behaviour, and it killed me to think that my asshole sibling had that much control over her. The way she looked at me with so much emotion in her eyes, like all she wanted in the world was to fix me, to help unbreak me had almost unravelled me. Well, fuck it had, because I had gone and done the thing I vowed I wouldn't do. I had kissed her. And the worst part was that she didn't stop me. It would make things so much easier if she had stomped her feet at me, called me a jerk then slammed the door in my face. Hell a slap would have been better than her kissing me back. It was bad enough finally knowing just how sweet her lips tasted, but knowing that she returned my kisses and wanted it gave me hope, and hope was a dangerous thing. What did I think, she was going to leave Stefan and we would fall in love? Well I'd been in love before and it was painful, pointless and overrated. I rolled over onto my side and tried to will away the perpetual morning wood I had been getting daily ever since meeting Elena. I heard a knock on the cabin door and wondered who the hell would be harassing me so early in the morning on our day off. I begrudgingly dragged myself out of bed and looked through the peephole. She looked freezing in her light parker and jeans and all I wanted to do was take her into my arms and bring colour back into her cheeks. That wasn't an option.

"Damon it's Elena open up" She shivered. I paused with my hand on the doorknob, torn as whether to open it or not. I knew the right thing to do was to open and apologise for last night, but I couldn't do it. I would never apologise for kissing her "Damon I can see your feet under the door. Open up"

I swung the door open slowly and prepared myself for an epic acting performance "Morning"

"Hi" She said softly "I've been calling your cell"

"Sorry I've been in the midst of the worst hangover of my life" I lied with a smile. She surveyed me suspiciously "I was going to give you a call soon anyway and apologise for being so drunk last night"

"Oh. I didn't realise you were" She responded. She looked almost wounded

"Yeah. I don't remember everything but something tells me that I was a tad inappropriate and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me" I offered. She eyed me for a few moments before responding

"It's fine. I just wanted to come down and make sure that everything was okay between us" She said lightly "We're colleagues Damon and I like to think that we have become good friends and I don't want to put that in jeopardy"

"I feel the same way. Let's just forgot about it then" I smiled "Anyways I'm going to return to this post whiskey struggle. I'll see you tomorrow Gilbert"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" She repeated as I closed the door. I leant against the mahogany and tipped my head back in frustration. I deserved an Oscar for that one.

It was Monday, and it had been over a week since Elena and I had locked lips at her cabin. I was knee deep in the 'Everything is fine' charade, but the fact that I avoided her like the plague and only spoke to her on set when I had to was a clear indication to Elena that everything was not 'fine'. At least three times a day she tried to corner me to ask me what was wrong but I always found an elusive way of ducking her. My favourite was "I'm still in character at the moment and I don't want to lose momentum". She wasn't impressed. It killed me because I could see just how much I was hurting her feelings. She always had the same pained smile on her face when I would chit chat about bullshit then politely excuse myself to be anywhere except near her. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to keep this act up. It had only been a week and I actually _missed_ her. It was insane to think that someone I had known for such a short amount of time was having such a dramatic effect on every single aspect of my life. I needed a distraction, anything to help take my mind off her, and I knew just where to find it.

We were shooting our last scene for the day and Rebecca Mikaelson was sitting in her fold out chair reading through her lines. There wasn't anything wrong with Rebecca. She was your typical stunning actress type; with blonde hair, thick full lips and a body to die for. There just wasn't anything particular unique about her either. I had slept with a hundred girls exactly like her, and I knew she would be good in the sack, neurotic actress types always were. I put on my best grin and made my way over to her.

"All ready for the next one" I asked with a charming smile. She looked up at me with her blue eyes and smiled seductively

"Of course. I'm happy it's the last scene of the day I'm feeling really drained after the last shot" She replied

"I wouldn't have noticed. I thought you were amazing" I grinned. It was cheesy but bitches like her ate this shit up

"Really?" She purred

"Yeah. You've been amazing in everything. You're a great actress" She licked her lips eagerly at me, craving for more compliments

"Well, it's just one of my many talents" She said suggestively

"Yeah well maybe you'll have to introduce me to a few of your other talents" I said, wiggling my brow line at her. She uncrossed her legs and leant towards me, looking like the cat that had finally got the cream

"You name the time and the place" She whispered

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PICTURE UP IN FIVE!" I heard Elena yell. I looked over and saw that she had been watching my exchange with Rebecca. Her eyes darted away from mine as soon as they met.

An hour and a half later we had wrapped for the day, and I was looking forward to enjoying a few beers and the latest episode of _Game of Thrones_. My nights had become exceedingly lonelier since I wasn't spending them with Elena, but fucking Rebecca should solve part of that problem. I was too exhausted tonight, but tomorrow after the shoot I was going to break my cardinal rule of show business and fuck a co-star, or at the very least get my dick sucked for a while. I just had to make sure Rebecca knew what it was, and that she didn't go running her mouth all over set. I had just finished getting changed from wardrobe when I bumped straight into Elena in the hallway

"Shit Elena I'm sorry" I said helping her up off the ground "It's been a long day I wasn't paying attention"

"No problems" She said quietly "You did great today"

"Thanks" I replied. We both stood uncomfortably for a few moments

"Have you got much planned tonight?" She asked

"Not really" I half smiled

"Did you want to grab a beer in the den?" Her voice was high a hopeful and it killed me to have to ruin that

"No I'm pretty tired, I'm going to have an early one" The smile fell from her lips as she nodded

"Oh okay, maybe another time" She said sombrely. I hated hurting her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow boss" I punched her shoulder awkwardly and made my way down the end of the building and out into the cold. I'd only taken a few steps before I heard her call my name from behind me

"Damon wait please" She hollered as she caught up with me. I turned back around with a false smile

"What's up?"

"If I have done something wrong or said something that upset you can you please just tell me" She begged. Her beautiful face was pleading with me and I felt my heart sink

"Elena what on earth would make you think you've done something wrong?" I asked coyly. Please don't do this Elena. I'm not strong enough.

"Well the fact that you've barely spoken a word to me in over a week for one. And secondly the Houdini act you pull anytime I walk into a room that you don't need to be in" She paused for a moment "Just please tell me what I did and I'll fix it, I promise"

"Elena" I began to say coldly, but the words disappeared from my mouth as soon as I saw tears well in her eyes. I could handle a lot of things in this world, but seeing tears of sadness come out of Elena Gilbert's eyes was not one of them. I placed my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her in the most platonic way possible "Elena please don't cry"

"I'm pathetic I know" She said wiping the tears away

"You're not pathetic" I reassured her, rubbing her shoulder lightly

"I'm like a school girl crying because her friends stopped playing with her" She said cursing herself and trying to rid her cheeks of their dampness "I'm not usually like this I'm just, I miss you Damon, I thought we were friends. I thought you said that we were friends"

"We are friends Elena" I cooed

"Well if the last week is any indication I'd say apparently not" I wept "I just don't understand what I did." I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me and I instantly felt my resolve crumble. I hated the thought that I was responsible for this, for her being so upset. And I knew in that moment that my charade was over.

"You didn't do anything Elena, god, come here" I took her in my arms and tried to hug her tears away. The thought of being this close to her and not being able to kiss her was killing me, but the thought of her in pain because of me was even worse. If she needed a friend, I would be that for her "Please don't cry you're breaking my heart"

"I'm sorry I can't help it" She sniffled on my chest

"I know, I know" I cooed "I'm sorry I've been a big weirdo. You didn't do anything wrong, trust me"

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" She asked, pulling herself out of my hug

"I just felt awkward about what happened the night at the party and I thought it was best to get a little bit of space for a while" I lied. _More like all I can think about is kissing you again and I needed to stay away from you so I wouldn't_

"You could have just told me that" She said with fire in her voice. I chuckled lightly at her grumpy mood change

"You're right, I could have. But I'm an idiot and took the easy way out" She looked up at me with a frown on her head

"You are an idiot" She agreed. I laughed dryly

"I am" I agreed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

"Yeah well you did" She crossed her arms. She was adorable when she was angry

"Forgive me?" I asked lightly

"Fine. But you're on probation Salvatore" She warned. I chuckled again, leaning over and wiping the last tear from her cheek

"Come on you big loser, stop crying and we can go get that drink" I put my arm around her shoulder

"Fine" She said sternly before breaking into a grin "Just don't be such a jerk next time something happens Damon. Talk to me about it please. I hate feeling like this"

"I know you do and I really am sorry" I said earnestly. My crumble may have resolved but I was determined not to get sucked into the vortex. I made a mental note to text Rebecca when we had finished and get my distraction plan in motion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Elena

I tossed and turned for hours the night of the party. Not because of work stress for the first time ever, but because I had kissed another man. Not just any man, Damon fucking Salvatore, none other than my fiancés brother. The more and more I thought about it, the less I could rationalize getting caught up like that. Sure, it was lonely being out on set away from the real world. Sure, Stefan and I hadn't had a meaningful conversation in weeks. And sure, Damon was probably one of the most attractive men I had ever met in my entire life. But that was no excuse. No excuse for committing, in my option, the cardinal sin of being in a committed relationship. Adultery. In over 10 years of dating I was proud to say that I had never once cheated on a partner, even meaningless high school flings as a teenager. And on the porch of my frozen Canadian cabin, I had broken that streak, and could now call myself a cheater. I weighed up the pros and cons in my head over and over again of whether or not I should tell Stefan, and I knew technically it was the right thing to do, but their relationship was already strained enough without me adding any bricks to the wall. Plus, I knew Stefan would be on the next plane from Warsaw to kick both of our asses, and we didn't need that kind of drama stirring up on the set. If there was one thing that could sink a movies credibility it was a celebrity sex scandal, and this, as small and meaningless as it was, had the potential to destroy a professional legacy that we had all spent years building. Selfishly I worried about myself as much as either of their reputations. It had taken me a long time to be taken seriously, and for people to treat me as my own person with a career first, and the partner of the hottest director in town second, and I wasn't ready for that to be questioned.

I knew as soon as I could speak to Damon and clear the air everything would be fine. We would chalk it down to loneliness and too much alcohol and we could go straight back to being friends. I hoped we could go back to being friends. I had the feeling that the kiss was more than that for Damon though. It wasn't a purely sexual encounter, I could feel the tenderness in his words and in the way he touched me. The honestly in his eyes when he said he loved my work and how he thought I was talented in my own right. I couldn't quite understand his reasoning, but for some reason he seemed like he held me on a pedestal, too good for everyone around me and 'too good' for Stefan. What the hell did that mean? It occurred to me that maybe he had started to develop feelings for me. But that was crazy. He was Damon _fucking_ Salvatore. He could have anybody in the entire world, and even though I knew I wasn't completely unfortunate looking, he dated supermodels, not Plain Jane directors. _Plain Jane Directors who were engaged to his brother_ I had to remind myself. I must have called his cell 30 times the morning after and he was either still asleep or avoiding me, I didn't know which one I preferred. I decided to put my coat on and make the trek through the snow to his cabin to talk it through. I was shocked however to find him being completely nonchalant about the entire thing, and passing it off as a drunken haze he couldn't really remember. Here I was, stressing for hours upon hours about what this meant to our friendship, our work relationship and to my pending marriage, when he could barely remember what happened! I should have been thankful that it was seemingly so easy. That it was a completely non-issue and we could continue as if nothing had ever happened. But his blaseness was irritating, almost to the point of frustrating me. And I didn't understand why. It was the best outcome I could have hoped for. I spent the rest of that Sunday way too deep in my own thoughts and I didn't like it one little bit.

If I thought things were going to go back to how they were I was severely mistaken, and I deserved a kick in the butt for thinking that it was so simple because for the following week, Damon barely spoke a word to me. Gone were the days of us joking around between takes and complaining about the stiffness of our catered meals. He only ever spoke to me when it was in an official set manner, and even then he only said a few words at most. I felt like I had the plague and the mere sight of me was enough to make him sick. If we weren't on set, and he didn't _have _to be standing next to me or conversing with me, he was gone. His Houdini act was seriously giving me a migraine. No, if one thing was for damned sure, things were certainly not 'fine', and we were certainly not friends anymore. I couldn't put my finger on it, and as much as I tried to focus on the film and the days ahead, it was really hurting my feelings that for some reason he couldn't stand to be around me. _Did he blame me for crossing the line? Had I done something else to upset him? What was wrong with me?_ Were just some of the insane thoughts swirling around my head. And for the life of me I couldn't get rid of them. I was still trying in vain to think of anything else but Damon when I heard my cell phone buzz late on Sunday night. I looked at the display and saw it was Stefan. I felt the guilt shower over me in a second

"Hi baby" I greeted almost too eagerly. He would see right through me

"Hi stranger" He said "God it's good to hear something other than your voicemail"

"I know it's been crazy the last few weeks. I feel like we haven't spoken at all" In truth even when we did speak it hardly felt real. We were both so exhausted that it mainly consisted of chit chat and not much else. The isolation felt worse than it ever had

"We both know the game babe and this is just what we have to do" He reasoned. It didn't seem to be bothering him "So, how's is all going?" I started rambling about delayed shoot times and anything else I could think of to keep the conversation going. I knew he didn't really care. And that was nothing to do with me, but his shoot was 20x more demanding than mine and he was humoring my more then actually being interested

"Sounds great hun" He said in his usual monotone voice "And how's Damon?" He asked me this every single time we spoke

"He's fine" I answered. I was happy for the first time since we started that I didn't have to lie to him about his brother "I only see him on set but he seems to be enjoying himself. He's doing a really good job"

"Well I guess that's good. That he's doing a good job" He exclaimed, matter of factly. It was the first time in weeks that my response to the Damon question was the truth. I did only see him on set and he was doing a good job "Anyways darling I need to get going we're getting started soon. I miss you"

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to focus on his face and all the reasons that I loved him. Emotionally he felt about as far away from me as the distance he actually was "I miss you too" And like that he was gone. I promised myself that from now on I was going to make more of an effort with Stefan. It was a slippery slope, and if we both kept letting our hectic schedules get in the way of our relationship, we weren't going to make it. I loved Stefan with all my heart, and for the majority we did have an amazing relationship, but there were still times that it made it really hard to love him. His anger being a big one. He would fly into a fit of rage over something so simple and knew exactly how to use his words to cut me like a knife. He was always sorry afterworlds, but it was a part of his personality that he didn't have control over, and that scared me. Our whirlwind romance was one for a Nicholas Spark novel at first. We were both so infatuated with each other and he was so proud and respectful of my craft. But I felt something shift as soon as he had the incredible Harry Winston ring on my finger. Sometimes it almost felt like he expected me to quit the industry and be his trophy wife, like he held his work at a higher premium then mine. I wasn't that girl when we met, and a ring on my finger, no matter how beautiful, would never make me that girl. There was still great stuff with us, and they were the things worth fighting for.

Monday morning hit me light a freight train and as my alarm went off at 4am I noticed how overly tired I was. We were getting into the hard stuff now, with a lot of special effects and scene set ups, and between work and my stupid anxiety I was getting a maximum of 4 hours sleep (if I was lucky). As the day went I was becoming more and more grumpy, and Damon's stupid asshole routine was doing nothing to improve my mood. I don't know why it bothered me so much as we were setting up for the last scene of the day to see Damon and Rebecca acting so chummy. They were after all costars and romantic love interests in the film so it was only natural that they would form a bond. But something about seeing him give her his feature grin and eye wiggle sent a flare of anger into the pit of my stomach, and that didn't sit well with me at all. I had nothing against Rebecca, she was a talented actress who was doing an incredible job in the movie, but the way she was constantly eyeing Damon like a piece of meat she was desperate to dine on made me furious. Actresses like her always had men lining up for them, and they always got exactly who and what they wanted. I guess my resentment of being the ugly duckling in high school to girls like her who had always been beautiful was creeping up on me, and I had to figure out a way of letting go of that. We were all adults, and getting angry because somebody was prettier then you was pathetic, especially at 27. I managed to work through my complete grump of a mood and finish the day with my dignity barely intact. I needed to finish signing off the day sheets, go back to my cabin and have a nice long bath. On my way back to the cabin from my office I ran straight bang into Damon and was knocked on my ass. He was being his usual elusive self and I felt the rage in my stomach explode as he politely turned down a drink and headed off into the snow. Chasing after him, I had all intentions of telling him to go fuck himself for being so immature and to never speak to me again, but my stupid emotions got the best of me and I ended up doing what I do best. Crying like a little schoolgirl. I hadn't realized until that moment that the reason I was so angry with him was because I missed my friend, and his behavior had hurt me more than it had angered me. By the end I was glad that my stupid tear ducts had flooded because we talked open and honestly for the first time in over a week, made amends and went for one of our usual drinks in the den.

The next day I felt like I could fight a battle. I had rekindled my friendship with Damon and we were back on the friend train. It felt like it used to onset and even though we weren't 100% back to normal, it was nice having my friend back. I had also rekindled the flame with my fiancé thanks to a glass of liquid courage and a little phone sex. Two Salvatore's with one stone. We shot for 12 hours that day and regardless I was pumping with energy. I poured myself a glass of red wine and sat down in front of the fire with my laptop, catching up on work and some emails. I saw one from Ling Thu, the author of the book I had been corresponding with and my heart immediately began to race. A few days ago I had sent her my option for her book rights with an outline of where I wanted to go with the story and what the plan would be. It sounded silly to be nervous, but her go ahead was all that was in the way of me being able to work with her on this amazing project, and I wanted it desperately.

"_Hi Elena. Cannot even describe how well you did with this. It's exactly what I was hoping for. I would love to option the book with you and continue on this journey together"___

.god. It was happening, and my heart was almost jumping out of my chest. I knew just how selfish it was to accept this project without talking to Stefan about it first, but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, on a topic that was dear to my heart and I couldn't say no. I picked up my phone to call him and chat about it but decided against it. He was going to argue with me, and I didn't need anything dampening my great news tonight. I decided to call the one person I knew would be ecstatic that I had the go ahead. I got his voicemail three times before I looked at the clock. It was only seven thirty and knowing his usual routine he was probably in the shower before settling in for the night with an episode of _Game of Thrones_. I grabbed my coat and decided to pop down and let him know in person. It took a considerable shorter amount of time to walk between the residences now that the snow had started to thin. It was early March, and even though it was still freezing, spring was nearly here, and by god was it welcome. I saw the lights on in his cabin and banged loudly on the door, craving solace from the night air. The TV was playing loudly and I realized he probably couldn't hear me over that racket. I walked around the back of the cabin to the sitting area entrance and toward the door before stopping dead in my tracks as the imagine inside the glass came into view. Damon was sitting naked on the couch with his head leaning on his hands while Rebecca Mikaelson, in nothing but her panties, was struggling back into her jeans. I stood frozen for what felt like forever before I was snapped out of my stupor when Damon and Rebecca both noticed me standing there. Damon looked absolutely mortified while Rebecca gave me a sly smile and shrugged slightly. It was a few seconds before my feet could catch up with my brain and thankfully I finally managed to tear myself away from their tryst and flee back toward my cabin.

I barely got any sleep that night and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much to see the two of them together. I knew the level of stoic beauty that the girls Damon bedded had from various news reports and gossip rags over the years, but after I had gotten to know him I thought that he was so much better than a guy who would bed a girl like that. It seemed that I didn't really know him at all, and his Lothario reputation was a reality, unlike his so called 'morals' about sleeping with co-stars. If he had lied to me about that I wondered what other so called 'facts' about himself he had embellished about. Maybe Stefan was right. Maybe he was a bad guy who had befriended me as a way to get back at his brother. Maybe the kiss was planned and he was so angry with me the last week because he didn't get to fuck me and ruin mine and Stefan's relationship. Either way, I wasn't planning on finding out. My friendship with him was over and as soon as I got this stupid anger under control I would never spend another minute thinking about him at all. This plan was all good in theory until I got to set and was preparing my call sheets for the day. I made eye contact with him from across the room and gritted my teeth as he came toward me

"Hi" He greeted sheepishly. That's right _creep_ I'm onto your plan

"Don't" I muttered

"Elena would you mind if I had a word with you for a minute?" He asked

"Yeah I would mind I am busy" I said, picking up my call sheets and moving over to another workspace. He followed me and I could feel his eyes heavy on me as I tried to sort my sheets out. Frustrated, I finally threw them back down and looked up at him "What!"

"Look if this is about what you saw last night" He began

"What I saw last night is none of my business. But as your boss I would like to remind you that I strongly discouraged romantic relationships between coworkers, especially ones that can affect the making of this movie" I sounded cold and aloof

"Elena come on. I don't get why this is bugging you so much?" He said. That set me off

"Maybe because the two romantic interests in my film are threatening the production all for a quick fuck. Well let me tell you something Damon, it's not too late to replace both of you and reshoot everything. Put your dick back on a leash, you're here to work not screw around" And with that I picked up my papers and walked back to my original space. Unbeknownst the me, Rebecca had been eavesdropping on the entire exchange and was now by my side

"So how does it work exactly Elena? Are you like a timeshare or something?" She asked with a small grin on her face

"Excuse me?" I asked confused looking up at her

"With the Salvatore brothers I mean. How is it going to work once you're married to Stefan, or is it going to be like a polygamy wedding?" I looked at her incredibly confused

"I'm sorry Rebecca but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you're obviously sleeping with both of them. I just wondered how it all works you know" She said with a Cheshire grin on her face

"I'm not too sure what's going on in that _pretty_ little head of yours but that is one of the most insulting things anybody has ever said to me. I am engaged to _Stefan_ and Damon is my colleague. End of discussion" I exclaimed in my nicest bitch voice I could manage

"Please Elena, I saw the look on your face last night when you saw us together. And if that wasn't enough, the little performance you just put on was the icing on the cake. You're obviously in love with him. It's kind of, _cute_. And besides, I don't mind sharing" She continued her Cheshire grin and I wanted nothing more than to knock it off her face. But that's the kind of reaction she wanted with this stupid accusation, and I would not give it to her

"Rebecca, ordinarily I wouldn't give two fucks who you let into your bed because let's be honest, it would be a full time job for me trying to keep up. But when it threatens the integrity of _my_ movie, I have the right to be pissed off. My relationship with Damon is completely platonic, and from now on you'd want to hope yours is too if you plan on getting the paycheck at the end of this to maintain your Botox" She scowled at me as my words hit her like daggers. I picked up my pages and went to walk away before turning back and whispering in her ear "And by the way, if you _ever_ speak to me like that again. I'll not only fire you but I will use ever favor I have, and believe me, I have _plenty_, to make sure you never find a job in this town again. Are we clear?"

Her face said it all, but she knew what the stakes were "Crystal"

"Great. Picture up in twenty"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Revelations

I sat in the Starbucks in downtown Vancouver and enjoyed the warmth of the macchiato hitting the back of my throat. It had been one hell of a morning, and I wished to God it was an acceptable hour to drink but alas, 10am wasn't quite there yet. I should be halfway to Japan by now but thanks to Stefan and his asshat ways I was now stuck in the badly decorated commercial coffee shop. It was a little over 2 months since we had seen each other, and it was almost fate that our productions had a 3 day breather at the same time. We had decided a few weeks ago to meet in Tokyo for the weekend as it was almost halfway in the middle of us, but Stefan, being the jackass that he was, had called me as I arrived at Vancouver airport at 5am to let me know that he wouldn't be coming. And a stupid argument was the sole reason. Stefan had never been one to let sleeping dogs lie, and he always always needed to be right when it came to the fights we had. And now here I was, exhausted from being up since 2am, trying to get the energy to make the 2 and a half hour drive back to location. At least when I got there everyone would be away, back in LA enjoying their measly 3 days of freedom, and I would have some alone time to process everything. I silently cursed the day I had even laid eyes on both of the Salvatore brothers. Both of them were a thorn in my side. I finished the rest of my drink and decided to stop delaying the inevitable, get in my shitty rental car and head back to dodge. On the way home I started getting irrationality angry at the thought of both Salvatore's. Stefan always had to win the argument no matter the cost, and Damon, well Damon would let his wandering pecker get in the way of any respectability and that's a trait I could never be okay with. I hadn't spoken to Damon in weeks, and at this point he had all but given up on trying to reconcile our friendship thanks to my icy demeanor. I was a classic pacifist when it came to my relationships with people, but once they crossed the line with me that was it. You were done. And Damon had crossed that line. It might seem petty to be angry at someone because they're fucking someone you don't approve of, but when that sex has the potential to ruin my movie and bring the entire thing down after me working 10 years on the script, I didn't care.

After what felt like a thousand years, I arrived back at the ghost town and had immediately regretted my decision. Fragile emotions and isolation do not mix, I should have just got a room in Vancouver or flee to Tokyo anyway. But no, silly me decided to go hours into the wilderness with not another person in sight for the next few days. By 9pm I had rewritten the next workdays call sheets 4 time, cleaned my cabin, did my laundry, checked all of my work emails and even gone to the set gym. My stomach was gurgling and I hoped the catering staff had left at least something mildly editable in the kitchens. As much as I joked around about the catering, they did the best with what they had with feeding an army in this location. Looking inside the gigantic freezers I couldn't figure out what was what, nor how to use any of the space age kitchen appliances in this place, so cereal was going to have to do. I was well onto my second bowl when I heard the doors for the mess hall open and close. What the fuck? There wasn't supposed to be anybody here. In a gigantic overreaction, I grabbed a meat cleaver from the side draw and crouched lightly behind the partition. The source of the noise walked through the door and I almost had to laugh at my luck as I saw raven hair teamed with icy blue eyes. Of course he was here. Hadn't this day been punishment enough? I sighed, relieved for a moment that it wasn't a serial killer and dropped the cleaver on the bench. Damon's face was filled with amusement, and I knew he was enjoying this sight way more then he should have

"Ease up Gilbert. It's just me" He said with his hands up

"What the hell are you doing here!" I said catching my breath. On second thought, I would have preferred the serial killer…

"I should ask you the same question, but by the looks of your Captn Crunch I'm guessing our answers are the same!" He smiled lightly. I didn't match it and it quickly made it fall from him face

"I meant why are you still here? Everybody is gone for the weekend" He made his way over to the counter where I was standing and poured himself a bowl of cereal

"I thought I would enjoy the solitude for a few days" He replied, pouring the milk over his cereal and taking a small bite "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Japan this weekend?"

"Yeah well things change. I'm obviously not" I retorted in my usual icy manner

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gravely, locking eyes with me

"Not with you!" He looked hurt at my words and it didn't bother me in the slightest. As if we were going to be best buds just because we were the only two people within a hundred mile radius. I'd rather eat dirt.

"Elena, you're going to have to get over whatever the hell this is because this bitch routine is getting a little old" He said calmly

"Excuse me?" I snared

"You heard me. I haven't done anything wrong and yet you're constantly short tempered with me. You talk to me like shit in front of the crew and I let you, because well, for some stupid reason I do. But one of these days you're going to have to stop being angry with me" How dare he!

"Don't flatter yourself Damon. I don't care enough to be angry with you" I snarled at him

"Ouch. I'm going to have to call your bluff on that one though Gilbert because you are clearly furious" I slammed my bowl down on the counter as I started seeing red

"You're right I am fucking furious, but trust me when I say it has nothing to do with you and your little fuckfest with Rebecca!"

"What's wrong then?" He demanded

"I don't know, maybe it's because no matter how hard I work or what I achieve, I am just Stefan Salvatore's housewife in everyone's eyes?" I blurted out. I hadn't meant to say anything, and he was the last person that I wanted to discuss this with, but it seemed like my brain and my mouth had different ideas

"Elena what the hell are you talking about. You know that's not true" He exclaimed in his best calming voice

"Do I now. Tell me then why Harvey Weinstein was so interested to hear about my book option for _The Fault in the Sky_, yet still had to call big bad Stefan Salvatore to ask if he thought I was a bankable commodity to work with?" The events of the last few days were spilling out of my mouth and I was powerless to stop them

"Come on that's one asshole that's part of the boys club, don't pay him any attention"

"Oh really. Well, Stefan was so pissed off that I've been planning something after this shoot instead of joining him on set in Poland like we planned that he told Harvey I was useless with anything that he wasn't attached to and not to bother. Now then entire fucking pre-production has a hit out on it as a 'money waster'" I could feel hot tears in my eyes but I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry

"He didn't" Damon began

"Oh yeah he did. And he also decided to wait until _after_ I had arrived and checked in at the airport to tell me that he was so pissed at me that he wasn't coming to Tokyo. Well fuck me right" I huffed loudly and closed my eyes for a moment, angry with myself that I had vented my day to Damon Salvatore of all people

"I'm sorry Elena. I really am sorry. I knew how much you wanted to get that book up and running" He was genuine in his words but I still couldn't trust him as far as I could kick him

"Oh please. It's like you Salvatore brothers are goddamn assassins on my career" I retorted irrationally

"Hey, don't lump me with that moron. I would never do anything like that to you"

"Oh really? And jeopardizing this movie by fucking your costar isn't playing with fire? Please, it's just as bad. When this thing blows up whose going to be left to put out all the fires? Me!" I saw him start to get anger in his eyes as well and I knew we were about to have it out. It had been weeks without talking, and now our screaming match was finally going to kick off

"Oh my god Elena, this isn't a personal vendetta against your precious career. I didn't even fuck her for gods' sakes"

"Whatever Damon I know what I saw"

"What you saw was me kicking her out of my cabin after I couldn't go through with it" He yelled at me

"What?" I asked confused

"I had every intention of fucking her that night but I couldn't so I asked her to leave. And that's what you saw" He said. If it were true, I felt terrible. "And what the hell were you even doing lurking around my cabin anyway?"

"Lurking? I wasn't lurking!" Who the hell did he think he was? "I got some good news and I wanted to tell you is all"

"Why me Elena? Why couldn't you just call Stefan!" Now we were both being irrational, and I didn't like the odds of this turning out pleasantly

"Because he wouldn't care and I knew you would. He doesn't listen to me like you do" I said honestly

"Yeah well that's not my problem. You made the choice to be with a selfish asshole who doesn't treat you right"

"You don't know anything about how he treats me!"

"I know my brother. And I know that a guy like that doesn't and will never treat an incredible girl like you with the respect that you deserve. You can't even see how must he dims your light can you?" What the hell did he mean by that? We were both leaning over the partition and blaring in each other's face by this point

"Says the guy who stopped talking to me for a week and threw our friendship away over a drunken kiss!" Damon scoffed loudly as this comment and began to chuckle to himself lightly

"You really have no clue do you?" He began

"Excuse me?" I asked confused

"I didn't stop talking to you and _throw our friendship_ away because I don't care about you Elena. I did it because I _do_"I wasn't following him and the look of confusion on my face must have said it all "Either you are too stupid or too blind to see that I am fucking in love with you" I froze dead at those words and my heart began beating at a thousand beats a minute

"What" I squeaked

"You heard me. You think it was easy for me to avoid you and not speak to you? It was hell. But I had to, because every single time I'm around you all I can think about is the night that we kissed on your porch and all I want to do is kiss you again. I think about you every second of every fucking day and its torture because I know I can never have you. It drove me to the point of trying to fuck a brain-dead moron like Rebecca Mikaelson, but hey, guess what, my dick is now allergic to every single girl except for you and I couldn't even go through with that. So don't give me some bullshit about me throwing our friendship away, because all I do, all I ever have done, is thought about you and what's best for you. Even if you haven't been able to see it." I still stood frozen, looking into his face, completely startled by this confession. He loved me? That was the reason he ignored me and tried to fuck Rebecca. He loved me? Damon Salvatore loved me. I hadn't even realized that my feet had moved until our faces were inches apart. I looked up into his face and for the first time, I saw him clearly. He was right, ever since we had met he had always looked out for me, always been so caring and an all-round standup guy. He had my best interest at heart even if it meant hurting his own, and that was truly touching. I knew it was wrong, every single molecule inside me knew it was wrong, but I didn't care.

"Damon" I said in an almost whisper. I lunged toward him, closing the distance, and took his lips into mine. It was nothing like our first kiss which was soft and gentle. This was passionate and frenzied and deep. Damon pulled away for a moment to look at my reaction, but I craved the contact that was lost and crashed into him again. His wet tongue darted in and out of my mouth, and I met it with my own, lapping up the incredible taste of him. His hands found their way to my waist, and he picked me up and placed me on the partition, never losing contact with my lips. I had a million thoughts racing through my head, but I couldn't make out a single one except how much I wanted him, how much I craved his touch. Rationality took over me after a few minutes and I pulled away from him, panting and winded "Damon we can't"

"I know" He said almost automatically. I put my hand on his cheek and closed my eyes for a minute

"God I want to but, we can't" I repeated. He nodded in agreement and I became lost in his eyes again. His beautiful blue hooded eyes. The split second of morality I had was gone, and I needed his lips and hands back on me. I pulled him toward me and kissed him hard, pressing my body against his in the process. I could _feel_ the front of his jeans and how much he wanted me as well, and in that moment I knew there was no going back. My hands moved to his neck and I tugged at the thick leather coat that was separating me from his skin. He struggled out of it and returned his hands all over my body. I moaned in anticipation and opened my eyes harshly when he pulled away from me

"_Fuck_ Elena" He panted, trying to catch his breath "Oh god, I can't believe I am saying this but we can't do this" I looked at him, hurt and embarrassed

"But you said.."I began

"I know what I said and trust me when I tell you that I meant every single word" He told, gently stroking my cheek "But when we do this, when I make love to you. It isn't going to be like this. Number 1 it's not going to be on the counter of a dirty kitchen because you deserve better than that. And number 2, it's going to be because you want to, not to get revenge on Stefan, because _I_ deserve better than that" He ran his finger across my cheek bone and I shivered at the contact. He kissed my lips softly and broke out of my embrace "Goodnight". He wandered out of the kitchen and left me sitting on the partition, breathless, with my entire world in shambles.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Can't we have tonight

If you have told me last week that I would have just turned down sex with Elena Gilbert I would have told you that you were fucking crazy. No way in hell or high water would I ever, ever, ever do that. But tonight, in the kitchen, that's exactly what I had done. Every single instinct in my body, throbbing dick included, was begging me to continue. But for some ungodly reason, I couldn't have the first time I fucked her to be on the cold steel counter of a set kitchen after she had had a fight with my brother. When we did it, it was going to be because we both wanted each other, with no ulterior motives involved. I don't know what I expected her reaction to be when I blurted out that I was in goddamn love with her, but it certainly wasn't the kiss that followed.

Elena hadn't said boo to me in weeks other than barking orders at me onset, and tonight I was inches away from fucking her against a bench. How quickly things escalated between us. The night I decided to invite Rebecca Mikaelson over for some light and carefree sex, Elena had decided to come to my back door and spring us. I didn't even fuck her but it looked like I had so the damage was done. It wasn't that I didn't want to fuck Rebecca, she was aesthetically pleasing in all the ways a woman should be, but for some reason, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get Elena out of my head, and therefore there was no way my dick was getting hard for anybody but her. Rebecca was surprisingly fine with the whole thing, it was Elena who was the problem. You would have thought she had caught me in the act with her underage sister for the way she was acting. Stomping around set, treating both Rebecca and myself like trash and talking to us even worse. Thankfully most of the crew weren't paying much attention and people weren't mentioning her moody behavior, but it was still baffling why we sleeping with a costar was so morally offensive to her. She said the day after that it was putting the movie in jeopardy, but it sounded like a bunch of bullshit to me.

I was surprised to find her eating a bowl of cereal by herself in the kitchen tonight as I had overheard her talking about her 'romantic rendezvous' with Stefan in Japan for a few days before we had our break. True to form, Stefan had acted like a complete and utter fuckhead and ruined it before it even began. It was curious to me that she was more angry then upset, and it occurred to me that his behavior had hurt her so many times in the past that she refused to be sad about it anymore. It was even more curious as to why she stayed with him, but that was a whole other kettle of fish. After some verbal ping pong with each other, it didn't take my big mouth long to confess my stupid fucking feelings to her. I have no idea why any part of my thought it would be a great idea. Whatever, the cat was out of the bag and I was confident I would get a rehearsed speech out of her in a few days about how we should forget about it all and go back to being 'friends'. Like that was an option for me. At first when I thought it was pure infatuation I was willing to give it a chance, but now, after I had come to the realization that I was very much in love with her, a platonic friendship seemed impossible.

I didn't walk straight back to my cabin after I left Elena, I thought a bit of a stroll around the set would do me good to process things. By the time I did get back I was absolutely freezing and desperate for a nice warm shower. I poured myself a glass of Devils Cut and took it into the shower with me. The mix of the room temperate liquor and the hot water on my skin was incredible, and I felt myself washing the anxiety over my confession away. People confess their love for their boss/brothers fiancé all the time, its fine. At least that's what I told myself. By the time I got to the end of the glass I was starting to semi believe it. I turned the shower off and sighed to myself slightly, before getting out, drying myself and slipping back into my favourite pair of jeans. I walked back into the lounge room and stoked the fire that was warming up the cabin, thank god Elena had gone all out for our living quarters. This place was actually semi cozy. I poured myself another glass of Devils and took a sip, before my gaze was directed toward the sliding door. There, in the darkness, stood Elena Gilbert. I quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it, bringing us face to face.

"Hi" She squeaked

"Hi" I responded automatically, we stood there in silence for a moment "Elena what are you doing here?" She avoided my gaze and looked toward the ground, shrugging as she did so

"I don't know" She said in an almost whisper

"Well it's getting kind of late and I'm pretty tired. I'm not really up for playing games" I said bluntly as I walked away from the door and towards the fire. She screwed her beautiful face up at my words

"You dick!" She exclaimed

"I'm not being a dick Elena, I'm being honest. So why don't you do the same" She glared at me with frustration. She really was stunning when she was angry.

"You know why I'm here Damon" She said very matter of factly. Ahh, the 'we shouldn't have done that' speech. And here I was thinking we had a few more days of self-reflection before the dreaded event.

"I really don't so why don't you enlighten me" I said softly. I had never and would never regret having my hands on her skin, so if she wanted to have the conversation she was going to start it. She took a deep breath for what seemed like confidence and took a step towards me.

"I thought about what you said earlier and you're right. It's not fair for me to sleep with you as some sort of twisted revenge on your brother and trust me that's not why I am here" She told quietly "I'm here because, because I want you Damon, it's as simple as that. And I'm tired of fighting it"

"What" I said speechless. _This_ I was not expecting

"You heard me" She whispered. I was over to her in an instant and pushed her back against the wooden wall. Her breath was shallow and frenzied and just the sound made me want to come undone. Our faces were mere inches apart and my lips found their way to her ear.

"Say it again" I growled. We were going to do this, but I needed one last word of consent. I pulled my face back towards hers and looked deep into her eyes, needing her approval, needing her assent

"_I want you_" And that was it. I crashed my lips down onto hers and pulled her hard against me. She returned my advance with equal eagerness and her soft moans were doing nothing to dull my excitement. Just the smell of her was enough to get my dick hard, I couldn't imagine what actually having her was going to do. I placed my hands around her tiny waist and hoisted her up so that her legs were wrapped around me. I carried her, lips still together to my bed and placed her carefully down, trying not to break the contact. She pulled away from me and took off her top layers, revealing a white lace bra. She leant back on her elbows and gave me a longing look, signaling that she too was missing my hands on her. I laid down beside her and ran my finger gently along her stomach, creating a ripple of goose bumps in it's trail.

"Elena, are you sure?" I asked. It was ridiculous that I somehow still needed to hear her say she wanted me, but once we crossed this barrier there was no going back. She leant forward from her elbows and climbed on top of me, her perfect breasts hanging just below my face

"Damon, I want you, _I want this_. Please, _fuck me_" She whispered seductively in my ear. I returned her gaze and placed my lips on hers again in a frenzy. I had what I needed now and I wasn't going to stop until I had devoured every single inch of her body. I held onto her as I lifted myself up to the sitting position with her still in my lap. I kissed her collar bone and made my way down her soft skin to her perfectly pert tits. In one swift motion I unhooked the clasp and took one in my mouth, circling her pink nipples with my tongue. She moaned readily, and I knew that both of us weren't going to last very long. Her fingers were everywhere in my hair and it sent shivers down my sides and directly into my painfully hard dick. I lifted her up and laid her back down onto the bed was my mouth moved down places kisses on her stomach until I reached her jeans. I unbuttoned them to reveal a matching white pair of lace panties. After throwing her jeans over my shoulder, I examined the incredible creature that was lying in front of me and almost had to catch my breath. If I thought she was stunning before, the vision of her lying on _my_ bed, in her delicately pure underwear and chestnut hair cascading down to her shoulders was flawless in comparison. She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked in almost a self-conscious tone. I sighed to myself silently

"You are the most exquisite thing I have ever laid my eyes on" She blushed at my words and I kissed her neck softly "You have no idea how long I have wanted this." She tugged at my boxer shorts as an indication that she was ready, and by god was I ready to oblige her. I slid her lace panties off and looked into her incredible brown eyes as I readied myself at her entrance before plunging deep inside her. I felt like I was going to cum instantly at the feel of her tiny wet sex immersing me, and the staggered moans escaping her lips let me know that it felt just as good for her. I pulled out and plunged inside her again, this time slower, letting myself feel all of her on the way in "_Fuck_, you are so, fucking, tight". My lips found my way to hers as I quickened my pace and for the life of me I had no idea how I was going to hold on when she felt like this.

"_Damon_, god" She moaned as I slammed into her beautiful body. Her hands left her sides and moved to my back, digging her nails into me fiercely "Oh god, fuck me"

"You're going to make me cum if you don't stop talking like that" I warned, lifting her so she was arched against me and her face was pressed against mine

"I'm close" She whispered, and it reassured me to know that she was already as close to the edge as I was.

"Will you come for me?" I asked, getting deeper and deeper. The hooded look in her eyes told me that she was close to coming undone

"Yes" She whispered again, throwing her head back and moaning hard. I grabbed her neck so her face was back with mine

"Tell me you only come for me" I growled. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, floating away in the pleasure before returning them to me

"I only come for you" She promised, and with that I felt her pussy tighten around my agonizingly hard dick. She threw her head back and was lost in a sea of moans, the mere sight of her sending my own orgasm piercing through me. My conscious lifted up above us and I was consumed in a haze of pure ecstasy as we rode out the waves of high together. Never, in my entire life had I felt this kind of unalloyed pleasure, and I knew, unless I was with Elena, I would never feel it again. After what felt like a lifetime, I collapsed onto her, breathless and completely content. We laid, entangled and elated in each other for a few minutes, both incapable of describing what we had just felt. Once my conscious had fully returned to me, I rolled onto the bed, making sure as much of me as possible was still touching her silky skin. Our fingers met, and she rolled onto her side and kissed my shoulder

"Elena. That was" I said, still out of breath "_Fuck_"

"I know" She agreed, kissing my shoulder again and wrapping her naked body around mine "What the fuck just happened"

"Hmm" I moaned in agreement with my eyes closed, shots of electricity still waving through me

"Would you mind if I stayed?" She asked. This made my eyes dart open. I turned on my side to face her, and again, was breathless at the sight of the incredible being lying beside me

"You really think I'm letting you out of my bed now that I have you in it?" She smiled slightly at my response and I felt her body relax slightly. I ran my finger along her structured jaw bone and wondered how on earth I had ever lived my life without her. She looked up through her lashes, relishing my touch and smiled oddly

"So, you love me huh" She said as more of a statement than a question. I leant my head against hers and moved my touch from her cheekbones to her rosy lips

"Can you blame me?" I exclaimed, replacing my finger with my lips for the softest of kisses. I felt her body tense slightly as she pulled from the kiss and looked at me

"Damon" She began. I met her words with another kiss, this time feverishly, before returning my gaze to hers

"Elena don't" I said

"You don't even know what I was going to say" She protested, lifting herself up onto her elbow. I chuckled slightly at her naivety before sitting up and kissing her again. Her protests were lost in my mouth and I knew I had won

"Yes I do" I stated, running my finger along her bottom lip "And you can say all you want tomorrow I promise. But, right now, can't we just have tonight? Can't we just stay here, in this moment?" Her eyes were torn between reason and passion, but I could see for now, passion had won

"Okay. We can have tonight" She whispered, returning her body to mine and closing her eyes.

Elena Gilbert was in my arms, in my bed, and forever in my heart, that much was for certain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- **I want you

The daylight stung my eyes and it took me a few minutes to realise that I wasn't in my own bed. I rolled over onto my side and took in the beautiful view that was Damon Salvatore. He looked so serene when he was asleep. His bare chest was slowly rising up and down and I found myself wanting to reach over and touch him. Last night had been a range of different things: wrong, right, perfect, irresponsible, but I knew that he had a hold over me for whatever reason, and I had no idea how I was supposed to break it. I had never in my entire life been unfaithful to anybody, and the first time I had it was a monumental betrayal. A drunken kiss after a fight is one thing, but sleeping with your fiancé's brother after engaging in what can only be described as an emotional affair for months was beyond betrayal, it was catastrophic. I would have to tell Stefan and he would leave me, if we were still together now anyways. I really didn't know at this point.

"Elena stop stressing" He said in the sexiest morning voice possible

"How do you know I'm stressing?" I quipped. His eyes were still closed but a cheshire grin had appeared on his face

"Because I can hear your thoughts from here" He teased

"Oh you think you know me so well don't you Salvatore" I grinned. He rolled over onto his side and placed a soft kiss on my bare shoulder

"Come on then. Out with it" I rolled my eyes at him slightly "I promised you I would listen to every insane thing you had to say this morning"

"And why is what I'm going to say insane?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because Elena, If I hear anything come out of your mouth about last night that doesn't include the words perfect or amazing, it's insane" I chuckled at him slightly. His hands found their way around my waist and he pulled me into him. Our naked bodies were entangled and he began placing soft but firm kisses on my neck. I could feel how ready he was, and I knew I was as well. I needed to put some distance between us

"Damon I can't think when you're touching me" I moaned. I was close to giving into my body's urges and letting him take me.

"That's the point" He smirked

"Come on we need to talk" He huffed at my words and let me go, draping a sheet over my naked body

"Fine" He exclaimed "Knock yourself out"

"I'm not saying last night wasn't _perfect_ or _amazing_ because it was" I repeated his words back to him "But it was also seriously irresponsible and a huge mistake"

"Well maybe we should keep making mistakes" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows

"_Damon please_" I said in an almost whisper. He put both of his hands up to signal defeat "It doesn't bother you or make you feel guilty that you slept with your brother's fiancé?"

"In all honesty no it doesn't. If my brother was a good guy who treated you with the respect and love you deserve, I would have nipped this in the butt before it even began. But he's not and he doesn't so there isn't a single part of me that feels guilty for myself. I feel guilty that you're hurting and beating yourself up because of it" He offered.

"It's still wrong Damon. I made a commitment to him and I broke it" I explained

"Elena, I like to think that I know you pretty well by now, and I have a strong gage of what kind of person you are. If you were happy and content with him, there is no way that you would be here with me right now. Deep down you know that he's not right for you. You _know_ that you deserve better" He challenged. I mulled on his words for a moment and knew that there was some truth to it.

"I do love him" I stated, and I could tell the words stung him "But then when I'm with you everything just gets so confusing"

"I know" He whispered, gently stroking my cheek

"I should go" I breathed

"Well the way I see it, you've already cheated, I say we call today a write off and you just stay" He smirked pulling me back into his arms. He kissed me ferociously and I felt the world just drop away

'You're a terrible influence on me Damon Salvatore' I laughed 'How is it that you're so persuasive?'

'Oh it's just a God given gift' he smirked, kissing me on the head 'Or maybe it's because I've been dreaming of you being in my arms since the minute we met and I'm not quite ready to give that up just yet' I smiled stupidly at him, I was in way deeper then I realised. He must have noticed the frown on my brow 'Elena, what I said to you last night. I meant every word. You know that right?'

'I know' I said lightly. I knew he was genuine in the lovely words he spoke to me

'I am irrationally in love with you. But I will always do what is best for you and what you want, and if that means giving this up then I'll do it. I'll hate it, fuck will I hate it. But I'll do it' I kissed him hard at his words then pulled away to marvel at him for a moment.

"You are not at all what I expected you to be" I stated

"Were you expecting a handsomer version of Stefan?" He teased

"No I just" I stopped, thinking of my words wisely "The way that Stefan spoke of you, I thought you were going to be this childish, selfish asshole. But you're, you're kind of wonderful"

"Am I now?" He smiled

"I mean it Damon. You're sincere and kind and empathetic. I wish" I stopped again before deciding to put it out there "I wish I had met you first" He took my face into his hands again a placed another kiss on my chapped lips

"I wish that too" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking into mine again "You know it doesn't have to be like this"'

"Like what?" I asked confused

"Guilt and stolen kisses, we don't have to be like that. You have a choice" He explained "Elena I'm so in love with you, and I honestly don't think that I can live without you in my life. I was an empty shell of a human before you came into my life and you brought me back"

"_Damon_" I warned

"No let me finish. You don't have to stay with him. You deserve a love that consumes you, fills you with passion and adventure, and I can give you that. I would cherish you. I would give you everything that you ever wanted"

"I care about you Damon you know that" I exclaimed "And I know I could love you, god could I love you. But what would I do? Runaway to Mexico with you?"

"You, me and a private beach in Mexico. Sounds like a pretty great life to me" He teased before letting the seriousness reach his eyes "I would go wherever you are, you know that"

"It's not that simple" I began

"It is that simple, you just think it's complicated" He said. I went to speak but he silenced my lips with his mouth "Just think about it okay". I nodded in agreement then curled up on his chest.

I stayed at Damon's cabin for the rest of the day and night, finally managing to tear myself away and back to my cabin at midday the next day. Damon was pushing me for an answer but I told him I needed some time alone to think about things, preferably without his gorgeous naked body tempting me. As soon as I was away from him reality hit me, and the consequences that came with it riddled me with guilt. It felt like it was just the two of us in the entire world when I was with him. And now, in the cold harsh light of day, I realized what I had done. I must have picked up my cell phone to call Stefan a million times, and picked it up to call Damon just as many, but I just couldn't bring myself to confront either right now. The truth was, I had no idea what I wanted. When I was away from Damon I thought mending my relationship with Stefan and continuing with the commitment we had made to each other was the right thing, but the minute I was with Damon I was consumed in him. Was he right? Deep down was I unhappy with Stefan? The last few months had been rough but that was doing long distance. When we were together things were different. It wasn't new and exciting like it was with Damon, we had been together too long for that, but we enjoyed each others company and we did love each other. I knew he had faults but so did I. Stefan did have a tendency to be overly critical and put me down on occasion, but he was a perfectionist in nature and I knew he only did it because he expected the best from me. Over the course of the evening, the more I thought about things, the more confused I became, and I had no idea what I should do.

The next few days, I tried to put as much distance between Damon and I as I could, which was difficult considering we spent 14 hours a day on set together. I knew he was growing impatient, but I didn't have an answer for him yet. I had no idea in hell how or who I would choose. It wasn't fair on either of them and I knew that, especially when Stefan had no idea what was going on. He hadn't even tried to call me since the Tokyo debacle which should have bothered me, but for some reason it didn't. I decided after we finished shooting on Wednesday that I would call him and be honest about everything. I was so preoccupied with my own person bullshit that I forgot what scene we were shooting until I arrived on set in the morning.

"Where is everybody?" I asked the AD as I walked into the soundstage

"What do you mean Elena?" He asked confused

"We're prepping in 20 minutes and there's half as many people here as there should be" I said. Steve looked at me confused for a moment

"You typed up the call sheet for this morning? You said last week that you wanted it to be a closed set with minimal crew for Damon and Rebekah's privacy" Oh _shit_. Today was the sex scene and I had completely forgot. I was _not_ in the mood to be directing this.

"I'm sorry Steve I've had a bit of a migraine I'm not thinking straight" I lied. He seemed to be content with my answer

"It's okay. The actors are in make-up, we should be finished setting up in about 10 minutes" He said. I nodded in agreement and head over to the coffee station. I was going to need a lot more than my usual 3 cups to handle this. 30 minutes later we had finished our meeting and Damon and Rebekah were ready to shoot. I was adjusting the lens cap on the third camera when Damon walked over to me

"Hey" He greeted

"Good morning" I said generically

"You ready for this?" He asked. I clipped the cap off and stood up without looking at him

"Yep, let's do this" I said walking over towards my chair "Alright everyone let's do this!" Damon walked over to the set and waited at the door. Rebekah took her spot on the couch "Okay picture up. Rolling in 5, 4,3,2,1" Rebekah sipped on her glass of juice, or wine as it was supposed to be in the scene, and Damon knocked on the door. She walked over and opened it, looking startled at him

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on a plane to London"

"I couldn't do it Maggie" Damon spoke

"_Finn_" She began

"No you listen to me. I don't care what you say, or how complicated this is. _I love you_. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us, every day that we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours" I knew it wasn't rational, I knew he was acting, but hearing those words come out of his mouth and being said to Rebekah made my stomach churn. "I love you Maggie."

Damon pushed through the door and kissed Rebekah, picking her up in one fluid motion and her wrapping her legs around his waist

"CUT!" I heard myself yell. I hadn't meant to, but it had exploded out of my mouth as soon as I saw his hands all over her. Damon and Rebekah looked quite shocked and were both staring at me, wondering what they had done wrong. Damon put Rebekah back down and they exchange muffled words. I walked over to both of them and had to quickly make up some feedback "I'm sorry guys I just wasn't feeling it. You were great but I think we can do better. Rebekah, the love of your life just gave up his dream for you, the joy and surprise needs to be written all over your face"

"Okay" She said bitterly.

"Let's try this again" I said walking back to my chair. "Picture up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on a plane to London"

"I couldn't do it Maggie"

"_Finn_"

"No you listen to me. I don't care what you say, or how complicated this is. _I love you_. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us, every day that we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours" This time he took her face into his hands "I love you Maggie." Damon had literally just put his lips onto hers when I heard my voice again

"CUT!" This time the entire set looked at me "Why has the lighting dimmed? It's just all wrong. Fix it now"

Nineteen takes. Nineteen takes and every single time Damon put his hands on her the word vomit came out of my mouth. By this point I was getting fairly good at making up reasons why the scene should be interrupted, but even I was getting frustrated with myself at that point. After the nineteenth, Steve our AD came over and sat down next to me

"Elena are you okay?" He asked

"I'm sorry I'm just not feeling it today. This scene is really paramount to tying the story together and I want it to be perfect"

"I know you do boss. Why don't we take 20 and regroup?" Steve suggested

"That's not a bad idea. If you need me I'll be down in my office" I picked up my script notes and walked off the set, getting eyeballed by the crew as I did so. I couldn't blame them for being angry, my behavior was ridiculous. I closed the door behind me and leant against it for a moment, trying to let go of the stupid feeling that was in my stomach. This was by far the most unprofessional thing I had done on set and I felt completely mortified. I heard a knock on the door and reluctantly moved to answer it. I should have known it would be him

"What the hell was that?" He asked storming through the door into my office.

"Damon please can we do this later, I just need a few minutes" I said. He stormed over and closed the door, his eyes glaring down at me

"No, we're going to do this right now!" He yelled

"I'm just having an off day, I have a migraine" I lied

"Oh come on don't give me that, we both know what's happening here" He retorted

"What's happening is I want things done a certain way and the scene isn't living up to my expectation" And the Oscar for best actress goes to…

"That's fucking bullshit Elena" He yelled "Every single one of those takes was perfect and you know it"

"They weren't up to my standard" I protested

"Oh fuck off they weren't. Name one single thing wrong with the last one" He said

"Rebekas bra strap was showing. For costume continuity I couldn't allow it" He laughed in disbelief

"Costume continuity? Are you fucking kidding me? You could edit that out if need be. Do you realise how pissed off every single person on that set is with you right now?" He screamed

"Listen I am the director of this film not you, if you have a problem with that then you need to leave" I glared, he chuckled again

"You look ridiculous out there and it's making everyone lose respect for you. The only problem I have is you letting your personal issues ruin your work on this movie"

"My personal issues?" I challenged

"You can't stand to see me have my hands on another woman" He offered. My mouth fell open at his cockiness. It was completely true but I didn't like the accusation

"Oh get over yourself" I huffed

"Please, every single take you yell cut as soon as I kiss her" He said

"Damon" I began

"It's true. And it's completely obvious. You need to get your shit together" He said

"Fine! I can't stand to see you with your hands on her, are you happy!" I yelled. He looked shocked at my agreement, but he was still fuming

"It's acting Elena. Do you think I would be doing it if I didn't have to? Do you think I like kissing another woman in front of you? Well I don't. But that's my job right now and you just need to suck it up" He told "Besides, you've been fucking avoiding me all week because you don't want to deal with what is happening between us"

"I haven't been avoiding you" I replied

"You have and you know it. And now this little stunt today? Sometimes I don't know what's going on in that head of yours" He said

"If I'm such a pain in the ass why do you even bother?" I yelled

"Because I'm in love with you you idiot!" He yelled back "A sentiment that you refuse to acknowledge or return"

"It's not like that Damon" I said

"Then what's your answer then huh?" He asked

"I told you I needed some time"

"I've given you time, and I've been waiting quite patiently. If you don't have an answer right now then you never will. So I'll make it easy for you" He said

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means I'm taking myself out of the equation" He said walking towards the door "So now can we be adults and do our jobs" I walked over and stood between him and the door

"Damon don't leave" I whispered "I'm sorry this isn't fair on you,"

"Stop trying to make everybody happy Paige and decide what you want" He said through gritted teeth

"It's not that easy! No matter what I do someone gets hurt" I told

"What do you want!" He yelled in frustration

"I want you!" I yelled back. We looked intently at each other for a moment, breathing heavily and trying to catch our breaths. As soon as the words left my lips I knew they were true. I wanted him, mind body and soul, and I couldn't live in denial anymore. His lips were on mine in an instant, and as soon as his hands were on my skin I felt home. I was lost in him for a few moments before my mind caught up with my body "Damon we need to stop"

"But you said" He started

"I know but, I need to do this right. I need to talk to Stefan first. I need to end things before we can be together. He deserves that much"

"Okay" He whispered against my lips

"I'm going to leave Steve in charge today. I can't watch you doing the scene with her" I told. He ran his thumb across my cheek

"I'm thinking of you the entire time, you know that right" He whispered, kissing my cheek softly. I nodded in acknowledgement and walked out the door.

I told Steve I had a migraine and needed to take the day off. In all honesty I think he was relieved that he could direct the scene and get it done. The entire walk back to my cabin I had a million thoughts running through my head as to what I was going to say to Stefan. Should I be completely honest? Should I be generic? No matter what I said it was going to be difficult. I finally got the courage to pick up the phone and dial his number, wishing with every ring that he wouldn't answer. My wish was destroyed when he picked up on the fourth

"Elena" He breathed "I've been wanting to call you all day"

"I've been on set" I said quietly

"I know, I was waiting until tonight. How are you?" He asked. His voice seemed light and hopeful, a big difference from the last time we had spoke

"I'm fine" I said bluntly.

"Good" He said "Listen I've been wanting to apologise to you for days I just haven't known what to say"

"Stefan you don't need to apologise, its fine" I said

"It's not fine. I lost my temper and I just, I just exploded. I shouldn't have backed out on Tokyo like that, I shouldn't have ruined your meeting with Harvey. I'm an asshole" He said

"Yeah you are' I agreed.

"Just, forgive me baby, please" He begged

"Stefan I'm over it really. I don't care enough to be angry anymore" I told. He was quiet at my answer and I wondered if he knew what was coming "Stef, it's, it's just not working anymore"

"I know it's been a rough couple of month's baby but all we need is some time together. To appreciate each other in person" He said

"It hasn't just been while we've been on set Stef, I think I've known for quite some time that there was something off"

"What are you saying Elena?" He said in shock

"I'm saying that I think we need to go our separate ways, at least for now. We need to focus on ourselves and our careers and not be tied down to each other" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt a gigantic weight lifted from my shoulders

"You're, you're ending it? Just like that" He said with venom in his voice

"I'm not doing this lightly Stefan trust me. It's not because I don't love you anymore because I do, it's because I think it's the right thing for both of us" I felt a tear stream down my cheek

"It's not the right thing if we're not together Elena" He said

"Stefan please" I said, I couldn't stand to see him hurting

"I will walk away from this movie right now Elena. We can go home and work on us. I'll do anything you want" He begged

"I want time on my own Stefan. I need to not be with you right now, and I'm sorry that I'm having to tell you this over the phone while you're 50 thousand miles away because you deserve more than that but I need to be honest with you" I said softly

"Your right I do deserve better than that" He said almost bitterly, and with that he hung up. A mixture of relief and guilt washed over me as I sat there motionless for what felt like an eternity. After a few minutes I looked down at the engagement ring on my finger, and slowly took it off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Sonnets**

I stood in shock with my cell phone in my hand and tears streaming down my face. I had told him, and he had reacted much better than I had imagined. I guess he was in shock, hell I was in shock, I had just ended my engagement and I had no idea where to go from here. My planner mode kicked in and a million and one different things popped into my head all at once. Our house, our life, the ring, everything hit me like a tonne of bricks and I felt the wind get knocked out of my lungs. I sat down on the floor of my cabin as the full blown panic attack set in, and wondering what in gods name I was doing. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to focus on my breathing but it wasn't working. _Don't pass out. Don't pass out. _I was counting my fiftieth breath when I heard a knock at the door and someone open it.

"Elena?" Damon's voice called. My eyes were still shut and I was trying to block out the pain that was rocketing through my chest and preventing me from breathing. I heard his footsteps and within a few seconds he was down on the ground with me, hands around me waits " Jesus Christ Elena what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I heard myself say, still struggling to keep my thoughts and vision straight "I'm fine I'm just, I can't breathe" I felt Damon's hand skim my forehead lightly and then his hands were back around my waist

"You're having a panic attack. Just try to focus on your breathing" I heard him say. He wrapped himself around me and I could feel the tingle of his soft breath again my earlobe "Just breathe in and out. In and out"

"Okay" I said, following his instructions. He placed a soft kiss behind my ear and I felt myself relax slightly. I didn't know where this was coming from, I had never experienced anything like this in my entire life and it was completely unnerving. I knew as soon as I got my affairs in order I would feel fine.

"That's it, nice and slow" He whispered. I opened my eyes and stood up, breaking out of his embrace

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just need to get started" I said, running over to the dining room table and grabbing a blank sheet of paper

"Get started? On what? He asked confused. I started pacing with the paper in my hand and jotting down things as they came to me

"First things first I need to contact my publicist, we can issue a statement about the split being amicable. I'll advise the studio first so they can make a game plan about steering the publicity away from the split and toward the movie, well towards both of our movies" I began

"Elena" Damon whispered

"Okay and the house, oh my god the house. It's in both of our names. And the stuff, how do we decide who gets what? I need to pack up my things, I need to move them out of there. I sold my house in Montecito though. Fuck, okay, I'll need to find a real estate agent, they can send me some options and I can buy something in the next few days. I can hire people to pack up my stuff right, there's people who do that? I don't really want strangers going through my things though. Oh okay never mind" I was writing erratic notes and walking from side to side "And, oh fuck, my ring. What do I do? Do I post it? Do I keep it? What, what's the protocol in these situations" I spun around and suddenly saw Damon at my side. He placed his hands on my shoulders tightly and held me in place

"Elena. Stop. Just stop for a minute" He said soothingly

"I can't, there's so many things I have to do. I never even thought of this. I'm such an idiot. You said it was going to be simple and I listened, but it's not" I rambled. He kept his grip on me and steered me toward the dining room chair, pushing me down into a sitting position. My thoughts were going a million miles an hour and all I wanted was to accomplish everything on the list

"Just take a few breaths okay" He advised, sitting down in the chair opposite me and taking my hand into his. He looked into my eyes, his icey blues piercing me, and spoke slowly "I want you to listen to me okay. Just stop thinking and listen, can you do that?" I felt like the energy in my chest was going to burst out, but I took a deep breath and nodded

"Okay" I agreed. His hands tightened around mine and he leant in towards me

"You don't need to release a statement yet, wait a few months until the emotions between you both aren't running as high, this will prevent the well placed rumours from slipping out from any bitter parties into the media. Trust me, that's a big one. By then you can release a joint statement and things would have cooled off. The house, isn't going anywhere. Stefan isn't due back in L.A until the end of August so you have plenty of time. We will book two tickets tonight back to L.A for the day after we wrap and go straight to the house to start packing up your stuff. Leave all the furniture behind, it's replaceable and will just cause an argument, we will just take your personal belongings to make things easier. In the meantime, we can look at real estate online and see if anything catches your eye. If not, I have a condo in Santa Monica that you can stay in until you find something. You don't want to contact any agencies because they will go straight to the media and tell them you're looking for a place which will just prompt unwanted questions. Lastly, you aren't mailing a million dollar ring to Poland. Keep it until we fly back to L.A then you can leave it in the safe for him" His fingers were running softly along the inside of my palm as he spoke and I felt instantly calmer at his words. I felt tears start streaming out of my eyes and I realised that in a moment, all my world had changed

"Thank you" I wept, finding my way into his chiselled chest "I'm sorry, I'm freaking out"

"I can see that love. It's okay, I promise" He placed a small kiss on my forehead as he pulled my head into his neck "I'm guessing you made the phone call?"

"Yeah" I squeaked, tears now running heavily down my face "I'm sorry, I'm sorry this is crazy"

"Stop apologising Elena. It must have been really hard" He cooed

"I feel like such a horrible person" I said, putting my head into my hands and sighing softly "I've never felt more selfish in my entire life"

"Don't do this to yourself" He whispered "You're too good to do this to yourself"

"I ended an engagement over the phone Damon and I couldn't even give him a proper answer as to why. What part about that makes me a good person?" Why was he always defending me even when I was in the wrong?

"It's not an ideal situation but it's much better than staying in a relationship and marrying someone because it's the right thing to do" He told "In 50 years what do you think you're going to regret more: breaking up with someone because they don't make you happy, or marrying someone that you don't want to spend your life with?" I looked up at the incredible man before me and wondering how on earth I had been so lucky

"How do you do that?" I asked in wonderment

"Do what?" He asked

"Make everything seem okay" I smiled. He brushed the stray hair on my cheek behind me ears and gave me his trademark grin

"Because everything is okay. Everything is perfect"

"Everything is a mess Damon" I offered

"Elena. For the first time since we met, there is nothing standing in between us. We can finally feel how we want to feel and be together without a cloud of guilt hanging over us. I can kiss you and hold you in my arms, and know that you are mine, and only mine, and to me, that's perfect" His eyes told me he meant every single word, and I felt a pang of pure happiness explode in my stomach. I took my hand and pulled his face toward mine, taking in his scent

"Where have you been?" I asked. He looked confused at my words "I feel like I've been waiting for you my entire life"

"Well I'm here now" He whispered against my lips "And I'm forever yours." I closed the distance between us and crashed my lips against his. I needed him, in every way there was. I needed to feel him, I needed his hands on mine while we consumed each other. Since I had met Damon Salvatore I had been fighting the feelings I had for him, even the ones that were buried so deep inside I didn't know they existed. He was right, for the first time I didn't have to be ashamed of them anymore, I could feel them, I could show them to him and I could bask in the love he had for me. Damon pushed me back onto the couch and knelt above me. His eyes were dark and filled with lust, and I decided this was the second favourite way I had seen his eyes, with the first being the look he got in his eyes when he was telling me how much he cared about me. He gently removed my jacket and my cami and looked my body up and down for a moment, drinking me in. And there it was, my favourite look "God I am so in love with you." I met his gaze and felt remorseful for a moment that I couldn't say it back.

"Damon I" He placed his finger over my lips

"You don't have to say anything" He smiled softly, moving his head down toward my collar bone and placing the softest of kisses on it. I moaned lightly and shifted my body underneath me. His fingers ran over my bare stomach and trained down toward the zip of my jeans. My body longed to be touched there, and I lifted my groin up to meet his hands. He rubbed my nub lightly through the fabric then returned his touch back up my stomach to my neck. I let out a small frustrated sigh which was met by his piercing gage "This isn't going to be like the other night Elena. I'm not going to touch you yet, and I'm sure as hell not going to fuck you quickly like I did"

"But I want you" I protested

"I want you too. But I'm going to take my time with you. I'm going to explore every inch of your body with my mouth before I even think about touching you there" His lips returned to my chest and he began placing wet kisses all over my skin. The feeling of his soft lips on me was enough to make me explode, and I honestly thought I was about to orgasm then and there. He made his way down my stomach, past my belly button, covering every inch of me until he came to the zip. His fingers opened it slowly and he slid the jeans down past my ankles and onto the floor. His mouth returned to my groin, and I sighed again in frustration as he bypassed my sex and trailed his lips down to my thighs.

"Damon please" I begged through my aggravated moans

"Patience" He whispered through his kisses, moving back up from my shin to my thighs "Now I'm going to taste that magnificent pussy of yours, and the only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is my name as you come, is that understood?" I nodded at his instruction and felt myself get unbelievably wet. He licked my nub through my panties then gently removed them, baring my eager sex. I was instantly close to cumming as soon as his tongue was inside me and I didn't know how long I was going to last. He moved his tongue up and down and quickened his pace, lapping up all of the nectars that I was offering. I threw my head back in ecstasy as his tongue reached my clit, and I knew I was done for. The little death exploded from my stomach and sent shockwaves through me. My hands made their way into his raven hair as I called out his name. I felt like I was hanging above the clouds as the lingering electricity of my orgasm ran through my body. Damons lips returned to my skin and trailed their way up to my neck "Are you ready for me now?"

"Yes" I breathed heavily and with one swift motion he filled me.

I woke up a few hours later in Damon's bed and couldn't remember for the life of me the last time I had slept so well. The darkness outside was fended only by a few scattered candles around the cabin and the crackling amber of the lit fire. I turned on my side and drank in the vision infront of me, and couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face at the mere sight of him. He was wearing thick black rimmed reading glasses and looked deep in thought as he read the pages of a small book on his lap. The auburn nimble of the fire lit up his chiselled chest and I felt myself wanting to be ravaged by him again. He felt me stir and tool his nose out of his book

"Well good evening sleeping beauty, have a nice sleep?" He smiled lightly

"I'm fairly certain you knocked me out on the headboard" I teased. He snuck a cheeky kiss on my nose and chuckled at my response. He returned his attention back to his book as I rolled over on my side to meet his hip "What are you reading?" He held up the small book so I could read the cover _Love Poems of Great Men_. He looked a little embarrassed as the gigantic smile crept across my face

"I don't know. It's stupid" He blushed, putting the book on his bedside table. I leant over and grabbed it.

"It's not stupid! I didn't mean to laugh I just never imagined it to be something that you would read" I offered

"You mean you didn't imagine me reading at all" He said with a raised eyebrow

"Sue me if I thought you were more of a _Fast and the Furious_ and sports kind of guy" I grinned kissing his shoulder earnestly. I took the thick glasses off the bridge of his nose and placed them on my own as I opened the book "'_They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered_' Wow, that's beautiful"

"Hmm. F. Scott. Fitzgerald" He hummed softly. I returned the glasses to his face and placed the book back in his hands

"Read me something" I asked

"And what would you like me to read you Miss Gilbert?" He responded

"One of your favourites" I smiled. His eyes closed momentarily as his smile reached them, then he flicked almost automatically to a section in the middle.

"I have two. The first is one my mother used to read to me. And the second, reminds me of you" He smiled

"Proceed" I smirked with anticipation

"'_Wine comes in at the mouth and love comes in at the eye; that's all we shall know for truth before we grow old and die. I lift the glass to my mouth, I look at you, and I sigh'_" He stopped for a moment, letting the words wash over him, and I realised it was the first time I had ever heard him talk about his mother. I knew that Elizabeth Salvatore had passed when the boys were very young, and I felt touched that he shared such a special memory between them with me

"That's exquisite" I wept silently. Damon swallowed deeply and flicked to a page that had been bookmarked

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close_." He spoke, and it sent a jolt through my body that when he thought of these beautiful words, he thought of me. I felt a wet tear slip from my eye and slide down my cheek, and in that moment, everything finally made sense. He turned and stared into my soul for what felt like the first time

"I love you" I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry gang I've been busy with exams! This is a short one, but I have a long one to follow that is quite exciting. The answers to the mystery Salvatore fight up next!- LD_

**Chapter 11- Mrs. Moron**

It had been four glorious weeks since Elena had broken it off with Stefan. Which meant it had been four glorious weeks of calling her mine. It was midway through May and the ice had finally started to thaw in our icy film set, and also the walls surrounding Elena. I felt her give herself to me in every way possible, and to say that we were completely in love was the understatement of the century. I had to pinch myself every morning waking up next to her, I was worried opening my eyes after a deep slumber that it was all going to be a dream. That's how she made me feel, and no words I could ever string together could ever describe exactly how much she meant to me. It was Friday morning, the alarm next to my bed went off and the darkness outside signalled it was way too early for us to be waking up, but we were coming towards the end of shooting, and the days were getting longer and harder. As much as I loved working with Elena, our time on set frustrated me. My hands wanted to be on her at all times but she had made me promise to keep our relationship professional while we were working, just until the movie was over and she could talk to Stefan in person. She felt like she owed him something, and as much as her morals were such an amazing feature, I personally didn't think he deserved it. Now that they weren't together, I had contemplated telling her the whole story about Stefan and me, about why we didn't speak, and about _her_, but whenever I got the courage up to talk about it, my words suddenly disappeared. I would tell her one day, but I wanted to enjoy our love bubble just a little bit longer. She stirred next to me and I felt my dick get hard when I saw her pert ass uncovered from the blanket. I snuggled up next to her and started kissing her shoulders

"It can't be 4am already" She moaned with her face in the pillow

"Sorry to say love but it is" I whispered

"It was just 8pm, I swear" She yawned, rolling over on her back and giving me a full glimpse of her perfect breasts

"Mm you better yourself up Elena, or we are going to be late, _again_" He growled. A smile crept over her lips

"What's one more morning" She teased, her fingers sliding up her stomach to her nipples. She circled them whilst her teeth gently bit her bottom lip. The calculating little minx, she knew exactly what that lip biting did to me.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't need any provocation to ravage you" I grinned, kissing her shoulder again lightly "But you're too good at your job to get a diva reputation. I'll have to take you twice as much tonight". She closed her eyes as a sweet smile took over her lips

"Mm I can't wait until we get back home after shooting. I plan on spending at least a week in bed" She smirked. I burrowed my way into her skin and looked up at the incredible girl I was lucky enough to call mine

"Home huh" I treaded lightly "We haven't exactly talked about that"

"About what?" She asked sleepily

"About what happens to us, when this is all done" I asked flatly. I was petrified at what her response would be. As amazing as the last month had been, and as much as I knew Elena cared about me, something about us felt like it was on a timer. And every single morning I woke up terrified it would be the day that it went off

"When the movie is done?" She asked confused. The look on my stupid face must have told her everything "What, do you think the minute the camera stops rolling I'm going to stop loving you?"

"No, no of course not" I told sheepishly, as convincing as I could "But I mean. When we're done here. You go home to L.A, and what happens to me?"

"Well, you move into the guest room at Stefan's place and we all live happily ever after" She teased. I knew she was joking, but something about her words bothered me. I shifted from her body and rolled to the side of the bed, sitting up and putting my head in my hands

"Damon it was a joke" She whispered lightly

"I know" I replied over my shoulder. She crawled to my back and wrapped her soft hands around my shoulders

"I'm sorry, that wasn't funny" She said quietly into my skin

"It's fine" I pulled out of her grip and grabbed my jeans from the chair opposite the bed "Come on, we'll be late"

From then on for the rest of the day I was in a foul mood. It was a point I made on every set I had ever been on to maintain a professional façade, regardless of what was happening in my personal life, but today I was struggling. We had been stuck on the same scene for what felt like hours, and my performance was going downhill. I hated letting the team down, but I just couldn't get 100% into character today. I sat in reflection in my cast chair to the side of the scene, sipping my cappuccino and hoping to god the fog would lift.

"What's on your mind Salvatore?" Rebekah asked in her feline like voice. The last thing I needed right now was a stuck up princess with a superiority complex

"Nothing much" I said bluntly. Bitch better take the hint

"You're way off today so something is going on" She retorted smugly "It's like amateur hour out there"

"We all have those days" I took another sip of my coffee and tried to focus on the warm sensation in my throat, inside of the anger in my chest

"Surely not the famous Damon Salvatore" She smirked again. I gave her a steely cold glare as a warning that I was not in the mood for her pathetic games today "You look a little tense, I don't have any plans tonight if you maybe wanted to come over and I could, work out the kinks? If you're, you know, _up_ for it this time"

"Rebekah, I would honestly rather have my eyes poked out" I growled. I noticed Elena watching us from across the room, and Rebekah followed my glare

"Oh I get it" She giggled, drawing my attention back to her overly polished look "You don't need a side piece around when you're main one is running the show"

"Excuse me?" She giggled again before walking off. Elena replaced her almost instantly and sensed the mood

"What was that all about?" She questioned

"Nothing alright" The words were meant to be spoken but they came out again in the same growl

"What on earth has gotten into you today?"

"I'm sorry my performance isn't up to your stands your majesty. We can't all be perfect" The look Elena gave me was enough to send a chill down my spine. She walked over to her chair and picked up her speakphone

"Everyone, we're going to be taking lunch a bit early today. Take an hour, meet back here at 12" She spoke joyfully. Any happy sentiment in her voice was obviously fake because she was back by my side in an instant and took my left ear in her hand "_YOU, COME WITH ME" _

We were in her office with the door closed by the time she finally let it go "Jesus fucking Christ Elena what the hell are you doing?"

"Never mind what I'm doing, what the hell are you doing!" She growled

"Nothing!" I protested again

"Don't give me that shit" She spoke "And don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again, do you understand me?" I nodded silently at her "Now, what in gods name has gotten into you. You were perfectly fine this morning"

"I'm just in a bad mood" I exclaimed

"You're not just in a bad mood Damon. Because I have seen you in a bad mood before and you never _ever_ let it get in the way of your work. Now spill"

"Seriously Elena just drop it" I walked toward her office door but was stopped when she flung herself infront of it

"I will not _drop it_. You've been acting like a complete douche ever since this morning when I made a joke about Stefan" I flinched at the sound of his name "Look I know things haven't been ideal, but you can't clam up on me everytime your brother is mentioned"

"I don't clam up" I defended

"You do so" She fumed "Damon, he's a part of my life, and up until I met you he pretty much was my life. I had a relationship with him, I can't change that. But its' over"

"Then why do you still take his calls huh?" I blurted out.

"So, that's what this is about" She said softly "How long have you known?"

"You're not exactly covert about it Elena. Every time he calls or texts you, you get up and leave the room"

"Because I thought it would make you uncomfortable" She offered

"You mean it makes you uncomfortable"

"There's nothing going on" She said almost instinctively

"Then why act like there is something to hide?" I asked. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment

"You don't think I would ever do anything like that to you right?" She asked. I remained silent "Right?"

"You cheated with me" I began

"That's not fucking fair and you know it" She snarled

"I'm just saying. You got bored with him, what's to stop you doing the same thing with me?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" She exclaimed

"You loved him as well" I didn't know where his was coming from. It was irrational and I knew I was picking a fight over something completely stupid, but it felt serious to me.

"You're being an absolute asshole right now" She said as tears starting streaming down her face "I gave up, everything because I love you, because I couldn't live another second not being with you, and the entire time you've been thinking of me as some unfaithful whore?"

"You're putting words in my mouth" I hated seeing anybody cry, but Elena, seeing her with tears streaming down her face broke my goddamn heart

"Then where is this coming from?" She pleaded

"I'm terrified of losing you!" I told honestly "I wake up, and I'm so goddamn grateful that we met and that I have you in my life, but every second of the day I am fucking _terrified_ that I'm going to lose you"

"Where am I going?" She asked

"Where does anybody go? People change. You promised Stefan forever and you changed. We could change" I told "I mean look at us, we can't go five minutes without having a fight it's insane"

"Of course we do, we fight, and then we make up. It's what we do. It's because we love each other so much our emotions are on overdrive"

"Why would you want to be with me anyway?" I asked. It was self-depreciating but I needed to know. I needed to hear her say it. She looked at me with her mesmerising doe eyes and came towards me, placing her hand around my neck

"Because you're brilliant and kind. Because you love to make people laugh, no matter who they are. Because you're one of maybe 3 people in the entire world I know who makes movies because you love it, not because you love the fame. Because you read books, not eBooks but actual physical books, because no matter how terrible my day is one look from you and I instantly feel better. Because you're an absolute freaking moron, but if you need to hear all the reasons why I love you, I can go all day" She kissed me softly at her last words and I let myself fall into her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered against her lips "I am a moron"

"You are. But you're my moron" She smiled. I looked down into the sea of brown that was swimming in her eyes and cursed myself for being so irrational. I couldn't help it with her, she was right. Everything about her and I were on overdrive. I was letting my past dictate my future, and that wasn't fair on Elena. She wasn't the one who had hurt me in the past, and I needed to trust her, take the leap, and give her everything. Because that's what she deserved. And I wanted to spend the rest of my existence giving her everything she ever wanted.

"How would you feel about being Mrs. Moron?" I asked. I was thinking it, but the words just spilled out of my mouth. I knew as soon as I said them that I meant them

"Huh?" She asked

"I don't really know how else to say it but, what are you doing for the rest of your life?" I said. She looked like a deer in headlights "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Revelations **

I stared at him in absolute shock. We were fighting, I swore it, two seconds ago we were screaming at each other, and now, he was proposing!

"Elena?" He asked. I hadn't said anything for what seemed like an eternity

"Are you serious?" I blurted out. It's not what I meant to say but it was what I was thinking

"Of course I'm serious" He smirked

"You're proposing to me?" I asked, still in shock, "In my office, on our lunch hour, in Canada!"

"Granted it's not the most ideal location, or very romantic for that matter, but yeah, I guess I am"

"Damon, literally four weeks ago I was engaged to your brother" I told

"So what?" He laughed huskily

"So that doesn't bother you?"

"Not in the slightest" He grinned. He placed his hands around my waist and pulled me towards him "I know it seems insane and too soon, and too, well everything, we haven't known each other very long but, every single day I fall more and more in love with you, and things in my life may change in the next 50 years, but I know for a fact the way I feel about you isn't one of them. It doesn't matter to me who either of us were in the past, all I know is that when I think about my future, there isn't a moment of it that I don't imagine you there with me. I don't care what I'm doing or where I am, but I know in my heart that as long as you're by my side, I'll be happy"

I looked into his eyes and knew I felt exactly the same. It seems insane to know someone for a few short months, but know in your heart that you were meant to be with them for the rest of your life. But when I looked at Damon, that's what I saw. I imagined the house we would have together in northern California. I imagined the frangipani I would wear in my hair when we got married barefoot on the beach. I imagined drinking wine at sunset on our porch while he read me poetry. And I imagined, eventually, the raven haired children we would have, with his eyes and my smile. He had awoken a fire inside me that would only burn when he was around, and I did want to spend the rest of my life letting him stoke it. "Yes"

"Yes?" He asked

"Yes. I'll marry you Damon Salvatore" I smiled foolishly. His arms were wrapped around my waist in an instant and he lifted me up

"Oh my god!" He wailed gleefully. We both giggled as he spun me around the room "We're getting married"

"We're getting married" I repeated with a giggle. He put me back down on the ground and took my lips in a tender kiss

"The day after we finish here, we are jumping on a flight back to L.A, and from there, wherever you want to go! But by the next morning I want to be waking up to my wife" He grinned

"Deal" I smiled. We kissed again and the happiness that had reached my heart was almost unbearable. It seemed like I was going to be a Salvatore after all.

"I don't even have a ring!" He said solemnly

"I don't need a ring. I just need you" I reassured.

"I love you Elena"

"I love you too Damon"

I honestly deserved an Oscar for being able to return to set after what happened at our lunch break. In the space of a few short months, I had gone from being the future Mrs Stefan Salvatore, to cheater, to girlfriend of Damon Salvatore, to the future Mrs Damon Salvatore. And even though it wouldn't make sense to anybody else, I had never been happier in my entire life, and in a few short months we would begin our lives together. I somehow stayed cool as a cucumber, but found myself stealing the odd glances with Damon. As soon as he would meet my eye I would have to look away, fearing the look of love all over my face would tip off the cast and crew as to the monumental secret we were hiding.

The day finished, and Damon and I made plans to celebrate our life altering news after I finished some end of the day paperwork. It would only take me an hour tops, and then I would be where I belonged, in his arms. Everyone cleared the set and I headed down the corridor to my small office, or site of the proposal as it would forever be known now. I swung open the door and was greeted by the glimpse of wild coppery hair and a familiar face.

Stefan?" I nearly fell over from shock.

"Hi stranger" He smiled gleefully. If it hadn't been for his arms around me from the hug he encased me in I would have thought I was dreaming, but here he was, right in front of me, on set, in Canada, when he should have been a million miles away

"Stefan" I repeated again as he let me out of his hug

"Are you going to keep saying that" He laughed

"I'm sorry I'm just, I'm in shock, and really confused. Poland, you're supposed to be in Poland. Why aren't you in Poland?" I stammered. His face turned serious.

"I left. There's something that I needed to talk to you about and I couldn't do it over the phone" I blinked at him trying to compute what he was saying, but it still felt like I was in a daydream

"So you flew here. From Poland" He laughed at my words momentarily

"Yes Elena, I think we've established I was in Poland and I'm not anymore" He chuckled. "Look, I really do need to talk to you about something important, and I think you should sit down"

"Stefan is everything okay?" I asked instinctively "Are you sick?"

"No, No I'm fine. Just sit" He said pulling out the chair. I sat down and waiting for him to sit opposite me. He folded his hands in his lap and inhaled deeply, trying to get the courage to speak his piece. "Look, I know things have been weird with us ever since the breakup, and in all honestly I should have told you this the minute I caught wind that there was something going on between you and my brother but I was too mad at you to care back then"

"What?" I asked confused. How did he know? "Stefan it's..."

"It's fine Elena. I'm not here to berate you about your relationship with Damon. You're a big girl and you can make your own decisions. But I love you too much to see you get hurt so there's some things that you need to know before you decide to continue things with him"

"How did you find out?" I asked in disbelief

"Elena, I'm one of the most powerful men in Hollywood, if I want to know something, I'll know it" He told sternly "Again, that's not why I'm here"

"Why are you here?"

"Has Damon ever told you about why we stopped speaking?" He asked. My eyes grew wide at this question. The mysterious falling out of the Salvatore brothers. Neither would ever tell me about it, and it had bothered me for longer then I cared to admit

"Damon would never say. He said, in the beginning when we were still together, he didn't want to make me hate you, and if anyone were going to tell me, it would be you, And now he just dodges the question" A sly grin crept across Stefan's face at my answer

"Clever bastard" He said in an almost whisper "He knew I would never say anything because it would make me look bad"

"Can you please tell me what's going on, I'm so confused" I admitted. Stefan took his gloves off and placed them lightly on the desk

"He's right. You're going to hate me. But if it means you hearing the truth, and seeing him for what he really is, then I'm going to do it." He explained 'About six years ago I met a girl, and I fell madly in love with her. I had been in relationships before but it was nothing like this. I was infatuated with her, and I was convinced she was my soulmate. She was everything I never knew I wanted in a woman, she had me under her spell and I was powerless to stop it. The problem was, she was and had been in a serious relationship with my brother for a while" I gasped as everything became so clear. The relationship before we were together that he never discussed. Their hatred for one another. Damon flinching every time Stefan's name was even mentioned. I wasn't the first girl to come between two brothers, and the last one had torn them apart 'We continued the affair for a few years, up until Damon proposed. She said she owed it to him to give it a shot and for a time she wouldn't see me. As the wedding grew closer I became desperate and I'm not proud of what I did but, I went to their rehearsal dinner and well, I convinced her to choose me. We were kissing when Damon walked into the parlour' He stopped for a moment as shame filled his eyes 'I never wanted to hurt him but I was in love with her Elena. You can understand that can't you'

'It's different' I warned. I was sorry for hurting Stefan but he didn't have the right to lump me in the same ship. I ended things with him when my feelings for Damon had become clear, and even though my actions weren't honourable, I still tried to do the right thing by everybody.

'Anyway we told him everything and we left. We held up in a hotel room for a few days until we thought things had blown over. We talked about marriage, kids and our future together, and I genuinely thought she was the one, that we were going to get our happily ever after that I had been dreaming about for years. Then, one day I woke up and she was just gone. All she left behind was the necklace I had given her for her birthday years before and a note. She said if she couldn't have us both so she was choosing to have neither. It broke my heart'

'It broke your heart?' I asked shocked. I knew what I had done to Stefan wasn't much different, but even so, hearing him talk about himself like the victim was infuriating. This explained so much, especially Damon's fear of losing me. The woman he had loved had betrayed him: for his brother. And his greatest fear was that history was going to repeat itself.

"Yes Elena, she broke my heart. I came to my senses and realised how much my actions had hurt Damon, but by then it was too late. We had an ugly confrontation at his house, punches were thrown, and it was the last time we saw each other" He told

"Alright, so you flew all the way to Canada to tell me that you stole your brothers fiancé the night before their wedding, how is that supposed to affect mine and Damon's relationship?" I asked

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed the irony but since you asked" He said pulling out his phone and sliding through the screen "I'm so sorry that you've been dragged into this. If I could take it all back I would. You should have never been involved"

"Involved in what!" I demanded. My patience was running thin. All I wanted to do was leave this room, find Damon and hold him for a very long time.

"He left me this on my voicemail the day he left L.A for Mexico. I always thought it was just an angry tirade, I tried to keep you away from him of course just to be sure but, now all this has happened, you need to hear it" He swiped his phone and I heard a voice that sounded like a drunk sorrow some Damon Salvatore

"_Well Stef. I hope you're happy. You have destroyed me. You may as well have shot me in the fucking head at that rehearsal, well, I guess you did stab me in the back so it's kind of similar. Yesterday was the last time I will ever look at your cunt of a head for as long as I live. You will never, ever see me again, do you understand me? That is, until you find a pretty little thing of your own. Oh, I'll bide my time dear brother, let you settle in real nice with her for a little while. Then I'll make my move. I'll wait until you propose of course, it only seems fitting considering the circumstances, and then, I will bury you. I'll start slow with her, let her gain my trust. And once I have her eating out of my hand I will slowly ruin your life. It won't take much for me to steal her from you, you'll no doubt have shown slivers of the real piece of shit you are and she will welcome the sensitive, caring other brother. I will let her fall completely in love with me, and once she's kicked you to the curb and been turned completely against you, I will propose. Then, I'll bury her as well. By the time I am finished with your little whore, she'll hate me so much that she will never be able to even look at you again. Then, only then brother, will we call ourselves even." _

A single tear streamed down my face as the voicemail ended, and I felt like my chest had been set on fire. Stefan kept calling my name, but all I could do was shake my head.

"No" I protested "No, no! That's not what this is, no" Stefan was by my side at this point and took my hands in his

"I'm sorry Elena, from the bottom of my heart I'm so sorry. It's not your fault, he's a brilliant performer and he fooled you. I just, I blamed myself for driving you away to begin with" He cooed. The shaking had gone from my head to my body now, and I was powerless to stop it.

"You're wrong. No Stefan you're wrong. That's not what this is. He loves me" It seemed more like I was trying to convince myself along with him

"For your sake, I hope he does. But if I'm right, and I usually am when it comes to my brother, please just remember that I _do_ love you, and I'm here for you, no matter what"

"I need to see him, I need to talk to him" I demanded jumping up. A panic was coursing through my entire body and I felt like I was going to be sick

"Okay" He breathed "I'm staying at the inn a few miles down the road, just call me on the blackbery when you're done okay, I'll be worried sick until I hear from you"

"You're wrong" I said again. Stefan placed a soft kiss on my forehead and placed the iphone with the message in my hand.

"Go" He whispered. My feet were running faster then my legs could handle, but I needed to get to Damon's cabin as fast as possible. I was like a tornado of emotion, barrelling through the cabins in search of my destination. It couldn't be, this was just Stefan messing with us. He didn't want us to be happy. I didn't understand how he created the voicemail, but it couldn't be real. The Damon I knew, the Damon I loved, could never be capable of something so torrid, something so vindictive. But I needed his arms around me this instant, I needed him to tell me it was crazy, and that he loved me, and that we were going to get married. I finally reached his cabin and raced around the side to the back door. It was unlocked as usual and I flew into the lounge room, searching for him. I noticed his open laptop on the counter and caught a glimpse of the website he was on. It was an airline confirmation. Of a one way ticket. To Mexico. The day after shooting. My heart sank into my chest as I collapsed onto the chair. It was true. It was all true. And the day after his contract ended, he would finish his game and flee south of the border to celebrate his victory. Damon 1 Elena 0.

"Hey bub, I was wondering where you got off too" Damon greeted as he walked into the lounge room. I couldn't even look at him right now. I think my breaking heart must have damaged my vocal chords. So many emotions were running through me at that second, but I honed in on the only one that would get me through this confrontation, and that was anger "Jesus Christ you look a wreck, what happened?"

I stared at him blankly, trying to find the words, but nothing came out "Elena? Jesus Christ, Elena tell me what's wrong!" He said as he rushed over to me. I put my hands up in protest to prevent him from touching me, and stood up from the chair

"You know, I thought it was all bullshit until I saw this. Now, everything makes sense" I told calmly.

"Huh?" He asked confused "Honey you're not making sense, what's happening? Do I need to call the medic?"

"Didn't we agree earlier today that we were going to fly out to Los Angeles together after the shoot is done?" I asked. He looked at me confused until I gestured to the computer screen.

"Yeah we did but uh, I need to go back down there to uh, tie up some lose ends" He replied, scratching the top of his head. He was _not_ a good liar when he was put on the spot. I walked around the table and began picking up and dropping items back down again

"Stefan's here" I said nonchalantly. Damon nearly choked on his words

"Here? As in, on this set here?" He asked flabbergasted

"Yeah. Flew in this morning. Told me a really interesting little story" I told

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. All about your little love triangle with Katherine Pierce" He chuckled at my words, and every fibre of my being wanted to jump across the table and strangle him for being such an enormous phoney.

"Did he now? Well I would sure love to hear Stefan's version of the story" He laughed again

"Stefan had an affair with your fiancé then ran off with her the night before your wedding" I concluded. His eyes darted open with shock

"Wow, the truth, that's a surprise" He told. I continued my circle around the table again, "Stefan flew all the way here from eastern Europe to tell you about his indiscretions? Did he think that was going to win you back?"

"What he did was wrong. But what you've done is far worse" I warned

"What? Elena what are you talking about?" His charade was making me sick, and it was time it ended. I took the iphone out of my pocket and pressed play:

"_Well Stef. I hope you're happy. You have destroyed me. You may as well have shot me in the fucking head at that rehearsal, well, I guess you did stab me in the back so it's kind of similar. Yesterday was the last time I will ever look at your cunt of a head for as long as I live. You will never, ever see me again, do you understand me? That is, until you find a pretty little thing of your own. Oh, I'll bide my time dear brother, let you settle in real nice with her for a little while. Then I'll make my move. I'll wait until you propose of course …"_

"No!" He screamed, lunging for the phone, but I was too quick "Elena, I don't know how you have that, but I promise you, it's not what you think"

"Really?" I snarled "Seems pretty black and fucking white to me"

"Don't you even let that thought cross your mind Elena, don't you even think on it for a second" He began. I couldn't believe he was still defending himself

"Let me see. Disappear for a few years, _check._ Wait until Stefan has settled down with someone and proposed to them _check_. Seize your opportunity _check_" I growled "You make me feel fucking sick"

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's using this to try and get between us. He's trying to ruin us" He begged

"Us? There is no us."

"Elena please, I'm begging you, see some reason" He begged again. God, this man could act. He was worth his Oscar

"Fine. I'll see some reason. But answer me one question, and I swear to god if you try and lie to me _I_ will bury you. You owe me at least that" I said. I inhaled sharply "When I called you, when I offered you this movie. Was this your plan?"

"Elena please just…"

"WAS this your plan?" I asked again. My heart was beating at a million miles an hour, and the pause in words felt like daggers shooting into my sides

"Yes" He whispered lowly. I felt the tears coming, but I fought them with every ounce of my being. He wasn't going to see me cry. He had taken too much from me already "Yes, at first it was, but then…"

"But then what, you fell in love with me?" I laughed

"Yes! From the second I met you I started falling more and more in love with you and I knew this was more than some opportunity to mess with Stefan. This was it Elena, _you_ were it" I scoffed at his words

"I, was nothing more than a pathetic, sick, twisted revenge plot between two narcissistic brothers." I made strides towards the door but was stopped by Damon's grasp. In one swift motion, I twisted around and slapped him hard across the face "Don't you _ever_ touch me again. Do you understand? You do not get to even _look_ at me ever again! You will not call me, you will not come to my cabin, and you will never ever speak to me unless we are on that film set and I ask you a question, do I make myself clear"

"Elena please" He whispered

"Go fuck yourself." It wasn't until I was safely out the door and into the cold harsh night, that I let the tears fall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Blood and tears**

As I gripped the steering wheel and drove into the cold harsh night, I felt nothing. It surprised me that the numbness had hit so quickly, but it was my minds only way of dealing with what had happened. The man I loved, the man I had jeopardised my entire life and career for was nothing more than a phoney. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed so obvious. As dishonourable as Stefan was, he had tried to protect me from Damon, and I had walked right into his lair. Damon must have thought all his Christmases had come at once the day he got a call from his brother's future wife, and stupid old me had played right into his revenge plan. I had to hand it to him, he was a brilliant fucking actor. The soft misunderstood artist routine, the angst, the sweet words and poetry readings, not to mention the faux proposal. Oh how could I have been so fucking idiotic? I deserved this. I deserved to feel this burning torment in my chest for being such a fool. I felt powerless for the first time since my parents died, and I hated myself for letting a man have so much control over me. The worst part was, I was execrably in love with him, and had been ever since the first night we shared a drink together on set. Even before tonight, it terrified me how much I cared for him, almost as if my deep conscience was sending me a warning sign. Nothing could be that good, could feel that good, and as it turned out, it wasn't. Had any of it been true? Had any part of the man I had come to respect, had come to adore, been real? Who was he really? The man I knew, the man I _loved_ would never be capable of such deceit, or such malice, but this guy, this broken angry shell of a man who had tricked me into giving him my heart was, and suddenly the velocity of the illusion became clear. Every single word he had ever spoken to me, every single touch, every sweet nothing, was a carefully played out plan to destroy me, and everything I held dear. He had been victorious, and I was ruined.

I pulled up at the front of the Maple Leaf inn and sighed for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. It wasn't fair on Stefan that I was here. I had fallen in love with his brother and shat on every promise I ever made him. I had forced his hand and made him feel obligated to leave his movie and fly all the way out here to rescue me for my own idiocy. But I needed a friendly face. I needed someone to hold me and assure me that the blood curdling pain in my heart would pass. And as selfish as it was to seek it from Stefan, he was the only person right now I knew I could count on.

Stefan opened the door to the isolated inn and was outside to me before I even turned the headlight's off. He opened the door and looked in at the mess of a woman I was and simply whispered ' Let's get you inside.' It was like a scene from a terrible movie. My mind had drifted outside of my body and was merely watching everything that was happening below. I could hear Stefan speaking but none of it made sense. Nothing made sense anymore. How would I be able to hand the next month and a half on set everyday knowing the fool Damon had made of me. Or maybe now the damage was done he would leave, contract be damned. It's not like his stature in the industry meant anything to him anymore. After the events of tonight it was clear the only thing that meant anything to Damon Salvatore was revenge, and by god if he hadn't achieved it gloriously.

I was broken out of my spell when Stefan drifted over to the curtains, blinded by a bright light. I noticed the headlights pulling in and hoped to god it was anybody else on the planet but _him_. 'Damon' he whispered. My mind returned to my body in a snap and I constricted in panic.

'Get rid of him'. I pleaded 'Please'

'Stay here' Stefan whispered, wiping the tear from my cheeks and disappearing out the door. I crept over to the window and peeked through the blinds, needing to make sure he was gone. I could barely think about him right now, there was no possibility that I could speak to him again tonight, if ever. I was too broken.

Damon approached Stefan with a bull like stance and stood a few feet away from him 'Where is she'

'Brother. How good it is to see you again. Granted, I wish it were on better terms' Stefan greeted. Damon's face turned into a scowl

'I'll deal with you soon enough Stefan. But right now I need to fix this colossal fuck up you've created' He growled

'You're giving me too much credit brother. You did the damage, I'm just the messenger' Stefan folded his arms in front of himself and looked mildly amused

'Do you get a kick out of ruining my fucking life? Or are you just hell bent on dragging me down to your level.'

'I always knew you had a flare for the dramatics Damon but can you give it a rest. We both know what this is, and congratulations. You succeeded. You got your vengeance. But she's been through enough. I think it's time you left her alone' Stefan was stern and confident with his words. I heard Damon mutter something muffled and Stefan chuckled 'She's too good for the both of us, and that's exactly why I'm not letting you past this threshold.'

'I'm either going around you or through you. It's your choice' Damon growled taking a step forward. I knew their history, and from what I heard today the last time a women came between the Salvatore brothers they came to physical blows.

"Like I said you're not getting past this threshold. I think the best thing to do is to get back in your car and go home. It's over. She's not yours. She never was. And neither was Katherine for that matter. So _give up_" Stefan's last words weren't out of his mouth for more than a second before Damon's fist connected with his chin. Everything went into slow motion as Stefan fell to the ground from the impact. He was quick to his feet and tackled Damon down onto the ground. I didn't even realise my feet had carried me outside until my hands were pulling at Stefan to get off Damon.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed through the struggle, but they were both seeing red. All these years of resentment, all the lying and the betrayal was being settled with their fists, and at this point in the fight Stefan had the upper hand. Damon was pinned to the ground and was taking a beating, with crimson spilling all over the pavement. I had to put a stop to this before he got seriously hurt. As much as a black eye on his part would satisfy me to some degree, Stefan was in danger of causing some serious damage. "STEFAN PLEASE GET OFF HIM!" I pushed him with all of my might and succeeded in shoving him to the ground. As my body pushed Stefan out of the way, Damon's fist connected with my face and I too went flying

"Fuck!" He screamed in panic through his fog of rage. He rushed over to my side and picked me up to my feet from the ground "I'm sorry I didn't meant to…" my hand scrunched into a fist as I pulled back and clocked him square in the face before he could finish his sentence. His hand flew up and nursed his jaw in shocked as he stared me down with his beady pupils "Elena what the fuck!"

"You stupid, irresponsible little…. _boy_!" I yelled in his face. Stefan was by my side by this point and reached down to observe my swollen right hand. I shook off his touch and spun around to him and pushed him a step back "And you! You could have killed him! What is the matter with you! The both of you!"

"I thought you were Stefan. I'm sorry" Damon whimpered, still clutching his face. He was an absolute bleeding mess "Are you hurt"

"Oh I'm fine!" I huffed. I poked Damon in the chest "Now _you_ are going to get in that car, go back to site and get looked at by the medic. And _you_" Stefan looked sheepishly at me "Are going to get your ass back inside and put some ice on that hand. God, you're like children" I looked between the two brothers and felt a pang of guilt. Their bad blood went way back before me, way back to Katherine Pierce who had played them both like a fiddle, but I couldn't help feel like a catalyst for the latest crack in their troubled relationship. Well, I was the catalyst, but not intentionally. I couldn't control this situation anymore then I could control the weather, and I was done trying. I turned on my heel and started making my way back towards the door to Stefan's room, but was blocked by Damon

"Don't walk away from me Elena. Not again. Just give me a chance to explain myself and I promise, I can make it better" I felt sorry for him that he was so beaten up, but I couldn't stand to listen to his voice.

"Please just go" was all I could manage. I walked around him and only got a few more steps until he cut me off again

"Elena I love you" He pleaded

"Don't treat me like an idiot" If he kept this up I was going to finish the job Stefan had started

"Let me fix this"

"YOU CAN'T FIX IT. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE IT. YOU BROKE US!" I screamed. "WHAT WE HAD IS BROKEN" I startled myself with the decibel of my voice, and cursed myself for letting him see my emotions. He snivelled silently and looked down at his feet

"It was real. I swear to you, it was all real"

"No Damon" I whispered lightly "It was real for me. Now _go_." Our eyes met for a second and I could almost swear there was a speck of sincerity in it. But that wasn't the kind of thought I could let myself entertain, not even for a second. Just the sight of him made my heart ache in a way I never thought possible. The man I loved never existed. The sweet and pure man I knew was gone, and all that remained were the broken pieces of my soul. And be damned if I was going to let the stranger in front of me take what was left from me.

I took an ice tray out of the small freezer in the kitchen of Stefan's room and iced my right hand. It was throbbing from the hook I had delivered to Damon's jaw, but the physical pain was a welcome distraction from what I was feeling inside. Stefan finally came in and closed the door, having made up a colourful story to the inn owner about two drunkards fighting in the carpark. The welt swelling above his cheekbone didn't exactly corroborate his story, but the crisp $100 bill placed inside the inn keeper's top pocket ensured no questions were asked. We were too far off the beaten track for him to recognize either of us, so we were safe from any stories getting out to the press about the fist fight.

"How's the fist million dollar baby?" He asked as he made his way into the kitchen

"Like you can talk" I grumbled. He chuckled lightly and sat on the stool opposite me. His welt was getting larger by the second, and I knew I was going to have to play nursemaid. He was a huge sook at the best of times, let alone after a scuffle. I found a basic first aid kit under the sink and walked over to the stool with it.

"Don't worry about it Elena. I'm fine, really" He offered, but I knew the wining that would take place in the morning if it wasn't taken care of

"Oh shut up" I silenced, pouring the peroxide on the gauze and dabbing his cheek. He winched sharply "You're an idiot. The pair of you are absolute idiots. Fighting like schoolchildren."

"I know" He sat in silence for a few moments as I cleaned up his wound "Hell of a right hook you have there Gilbert I must say. I didn't think you had it in you"

"Yeah well. We've all got secrets it seems" I offered. I didn't know how I had gotten here. How any of us had gotten here. And I had no idea how any of us were going to get back from it. It was a mess. A fiery mess. And there was no end to the burning inferno in sight. "Stefan. Can I ask you something?"

'Sure" He smiled softly

"You could have just let it happen. After what I did to you, after the way I ended things, you could have just let it all play out. Some would say it's what I deserve" Everyone would say it's what I deserved. Wow, self-pity really was starting to become me. "But instead you left a film you've been looking forward to your entire life to fly halfway across the world."

"Your point?"

"Well, I guess what I'm asking is why? Why would you jeopardise your career? Surely they're not happy about you leaving. Well I know for a fact that you'll nearly be sacked for leaving mid shoot. Why risk it?" I was curious, but slightly afraid of his answer. I had every expectation for him to admit he was getting satisfaction out of the whole thing. I wouldn't blame him. The entire thing was kind of poetic, in a horrid and ironic way.

"Because I know you. And I know him" He told "I've seen the way he is with women and how charming he can be. I knew he would be using every single trick in his book with you, and that you are too kind hearted of a person to ever consider him to be anything but genuine. You always see the best in people Elena, even when they don't see it in themselves, and I _knew_ as soon as you saw him for what he truly was, that you would be in so much pain and I couldn't" He paused for a moment "I couldn't let you go through that alone"

I didn't realise I was crying until the tears reached my lips. His hand reached out and wiped them away carefully. I felt his apprehension, he knew I was hurting and he didn't want to scare me away "Thank you. It's more than I deserve"

"You deserve everything Elena. When are you going to get that through your thick skull?" My smile met his and I was thankful in that moment that he was here.

"I can't go back there Stefan. I can't see him. I can't even think about him. The movie, everything, I just, I can't. I want to go home. I need to go home"

"I can help" He offered. I threw my arms around him and let myself fall into his body "I have leeway with your studio. I can make sure you'll walk away tonight and still get directing credit. I'll take care of everything I promise. Just, let me help you"

"Okay" I whispered. It was a coward's move, running away. But after everything my heart had endured this evening, playing nice every day for the next month was something I couldn't endure. I pulled out of Stefan's arms and smiled at his kindness. He was wrong though. I didn't deserve a thing in the world right now but my own misery. In that moment, I felt Stefan shift back toward me and capture my lips into his. I pulled away instantly, and began crying "I can't".

"No, No of course you can't I just, I read you wrong" He agreed, following me into the kitchen and taking my hand into his "I was wrong it's not the time"

"It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done Stefan, god I do, but look at me, I'm just, I'm a mess, this is all a mess and the last thing in the world I want right now is to hurt you. I've hurt you enough and my heart couldn't bear it if I put you through anything more."

"I know" He said, stroking my face lightly

"I'm in love with him Stef. I know it's not logical. I know it's a cruel thing to say, especially to you and it's probably the absolute last thing in the world that you'd want to hear right now but, it was real. At least it was _real_ for me. And I don't quite know how to handle that yet"

"You love him?" The pain in his voice was like a dagger to the chest

"I do. I hate myself for it, and I fucking _hate_ him for it, the real him that is, but, the man he was to me, the man he pretended to be, I'm in love with him" His head sombrely nodded in understanding

"Do you think it could ever be me? That we could ever be us again?" His voice was hopeful.

I looked into his face and I knew the answer. I knew my heart had never felt as alive as it had then when I was with Damon. And now that it all was a lie, I would never love again, not in the way I had before. But in that moment, I decided to be kind "I don't know". He kissed my head in acceptance and took me into his arms.

In the space of a few short months, I had gone from future Mrs Stefan Salvatore, to adulteress, to girlfriend of Damon Salvatore, to the future Mrs Damon Salvatore to the heartbroken ghost of a woman who knew her life would never be the same again. But at least for tonight, I had the support of an old friend, and that's all I could hope for.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Nothing was the same**

**Eleven Months, Three Weeks later**

"Miss Gilbert!" the voice rang. I grumbled at the noise that had awoken me from my slumber and reminded myself for the seventeenth time this week that I immediately needed to fire the assistant Stefan had hired for me. Maddie was fantastic, don't get me wrong, but her insistence of making me get out of bed every single day when I wanted nothing more than to sink into my silk sheets drove me insane. Especially, this week, of all weeks. "ELENA!"

"I'm awake!" I assured, snuggling my memory foam pillow and letting my lids sink. A ray of sunlight hit my face as the duvet was ripped from the comfort of my arms and thrown onto the floor

"You'd think by now you'd be better at lying to me" Maddie chuckled poking me in the thigh "Now get up! Your article is out today and is waiting to be read on the buffet table. Plus there's a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen!"

"Why don't you bring them both to me darling assistant" I smiled with my eyes still closed. If I thought for even a moment I was going to get away with the request I was sorely wrong as she began poking me "MADDIE JESUS CHRIST! Remind me why I haven't fired you yet?"

"Oh you have Miss, four times. But we both know you couldn't face the day without me" She gleamed

"Yeah, yeah!" I agreed sarcastically. She was right though. How I even managed to live my life without her help was insane. I actually had time for a social life now. Not that I particularly wanted one…

"Come on, you've got a luncheon with Caroline, a phone interview at 2 then the dress fittings with the stylist at 3, not to mention dinner with Stefan this evening"

"Ohhh" I groaned "I thought we cancelled the interview and the dinner? I need a good night's rest tonight before tomorrow, it's going to be a huge day. Like awards show huge"

"Elena you slept for like 14 hours last night. I think you'll survive" She said rolling her eyes "Besides, you've cancelled on Stefan twice this week. I don't think he'd be too pleased"

"But" I groaned. Her finger moved to poke me again but I swerved and jumped out of bed "Fine! I'm up! Where's this coffee?" I made my way into the kitchen and spotted my usual coffee cup filled to the brink and ready to be drank. The next 48 hours were going to be the most stressful of my entire life, and I needed all the strength I could manage. I sat sipping the coffee and staring out the window of my gorgeous Malibu beach house into the blue crashing waves. By far the biggest article of my professional life was released this morning, and to say I was nervous was an understatement.

"Hmm, coffee has been snavelled, but I still see the article sitting on the buffet" Maddie observed as she walked into the kitchen "Are those nerves I sense?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied, returning to my double shot latte

"Yeah right! Well, it may interest you to know that your delightful assistant has already read it, and you have nothing to worry about!" Maddie smiled. My eyebrow arched her way but her smile told me she was telling the truth. I bounced over to the buffet and grabbed it. _The Hollywood Reporter_ was one of my absolute favourite industry magazines, and apart from a few smaller articles here and there, they had never covered my career that much. But now, today, I was the cover story, and I nearly had to pinch myself it was so surreal

"'_What's the buzz you're smelling from the festival circuit this year?_ _That would be the soon to be household name of Elena Gilbert. Already an established filmmaker in her own right, and arm candy to industry powerhouse Stefan Salvatore, this young femme exudes a mix of Kathryn Bigelow's intensity crossed with Sofia Coppola's quirkiness, with the looks of a movie star just to top it off_'" I read aloud from the article "Typical misogynist, couldn't get out of bed without the help of Stefan"

"More like your assistant" Maddie teased. I shot her a dark look as I continued reading

"_Although the film has been kept under lock and key, even being edited in Gilbert's own home to prevent leaks, due to the highly anticipated comeback of Oscar winner Damon Salvatore, industry insiders are already calling 'The Insufferable Few' the next big one" _I smiled in disbelief "_We sat down with the stunning Gilbert to discuss her upcoming movie, her lifelong love of filmmaking and the struggles of being a woman in charge in Hollywood" _

"Well, that my dear, is a rave! Congratulations" Maddie poured herself a cup of coffee and leant across the bench

"Wait a minute, what the hell is this _"Although Gilbert got her start as an assistant on soon to be husband Stefan Salvatore's film 'Recovery', she asserts just how hard it is to be a woman in Hollywood due to double standards 'Getting marginalised for being a woman in this industry can definitely get you down. Having my gender in this town means I have sometimes had to work twice as hard as other people. What we girls need to remember is that there is no force equal to a woman determined to rise.' Salvatore and Gilbert are yet to team up on another project, other than their much awaited wedding which Gilbert was mum about. 'We don't discuss our private lives. All I will say is that we appreciate the well wishes, but for now, we are focusing on our careers' _they're making me sound like Stefan's housewife who got bored one day! And mentioning a wedding? The reporter asked me about that after the interview while I was getting a coffee, I said there was no plans for a wedding anytime soon"

"No they aren't. You sounded strong and amazing, you're reading too much into it. I checked on Twitter this morning, the article has been shared by women's groups and about 13,000 other people already. Trust me Elena. It's a rave. And you look stunning on the cover" I thanked Maddie for her kind words and looked at the cover. Never in a million years did I ever think I would be on the cover of the magazine "The photo is stunning, I'm glad Stefan's people convinced you to go with the black and white"

"Yeah it looks great" I smiled. I heard the doorbell chime and let Maddie disappear to answer it. I remained in the kitchen, running my hand over the cover of the magazine with a strange feeling inside me. I was wealthy, successful and had my dream job. Yet the pit of my stomach always felt like something was missing. My thoughts were interrupted by Caroline Forbes marching through the hallway

"Well, well, if it isn't my best friend the cover girl" She greeted. She had the magazine in one hand, and a vase of flowers in the other

"I'm sorry, did you want an autograph? I'm very busy and important" I joked as she threw her arms around me and pulled me into a giant bear hug

"You look incredible hon! Seriously! And the article was perfect! Just perfect! I don't know why you were so worried" She beamed. I had met Caroline Forbes nine months ago at a yoga retreat in Palm Springs. She was the wife of the head of Summit Entertainment Tyler Lockwood, and we had instantly formed a bond. Although she dabbled in party planning, Caroline was quite content being the wife of a millionaire, and living her life of luxury. But unlike every other person in this town I had met, she was genuine, and above all else, the only person in my life I had come to trust completely. It had been many years since I had such a good friend and confidant, and she was the only thing that had gotten me through the past year. Without her love and support, I didn't know where I would be. She told me all her secrets and I told her all of mine, and she was the only person outside the Salvatore family who knew the truth about Stefan and Damon.

"I'm just nervous about the entire film I think. Besides, I've never had a cover article before. I thought they were reserved for the Jennifer Lawrence types, not the dorky director types"

"Bitch you're a knockout and you know it" Caroline told forcefully. I loved that her compliments were extremely aggressive.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked, taking another sip of my coffee

"Well, _actually_ I hope you don't mind but I actually ordered lunch to be delivered here. I thought we could have some champagne, eat on the deck, and toast your article!" Anybody else in the world would have accepted her answer and not thought a thing of it, but I knew her real motivation. I had been dreading tomorrow for months, and she knew the last thing my anxiety needed was the paparazzi hounding us at a restaurant and screaming questions in my face. Lord love her. She really was the best friend a girl could ask for.

"Sounds perfect. Thank you" I smiled. I looked down at my watch "Hmm, 10am, too early for a drink?"

"Its midday somewhere" Caroline laughed, pulling a bottle of Moet out of my fridge and heading out onto my sun glazed deck.

###

We were about four drinks in before Caroline had the courage to raise the subject. As close as we had grown these past few months, she knew that I never liked to talk about _him_ unless I initiated the conversation, or if I was really good and drunk.

"You seem better today. Have the nerves settled down?"

"I think it's the Valium I had before bed and the bottle of champers Care" I laughed. She responded with a light hearted giggle but I knew my carefree answer wasn't enough to fool her.

"I know tomorrow is going to be difficult. So if there is anything I can do for you just let me know, won't you?"

"It will be fine. Stressful, but fantastic. I'm just really excited for people to see the film"

"Elena. It's me you're talking to, not fucking _Variety_. Now cut the publicist approved press release and tell me what's going through your head" Her eyes cornered me sternly and I knew it was time to spill

"I am shitting myself" I confessed

"_Thankyou_!" She cheered

"My heart has been beating at a million miles an hour for days. I haven't been sleeping, unless I'm heavily medicated, no matter how I try I literally _cannot_ think of anything else and on top of it Stefan has been hounding me wanting to 'talk' about it all week" I took a deep sip of my wine and tried to calm myself after my outburst

"How is the ol' Stef-meister? Still vying for your love?" Caroline chuckled. Caroline wasn't particulary a fan of Stefan's, but she knew he was quite harmless. We often went on double dates and she never tried her hide her distain for him much. It was almost amusing to watch.

"Isn't he always" It was rude to talk about Stefan like that. He had been an incredible support to me both professionally and personally the past year. He was responsible, after all, for convincing the studios to let me walk away from the movie for 'health' reasons after everything happened, still maintain artistic control of shooting and editing and have full director credits. How he managed to pull it off I'll never know. But I never was the same after Canada, and we both knew it. Still, month after month he continued to try and woo me. He understood that I needed time to sort through my life and begin to feel again after having my heart broken, and most days I felt guilty for allowing him to hope for the return of normalcy, the return of 'us', but the truth was, I wasn't sure I was ever going to get there. We spent time together, we had fun and we were _intimate_ from time to time, but I never fully let myself go with him. I could never do that again. "He's just worried about me I guess. He doesn't think I'm going to be able to handle it tomorrow"

"Ahh you're a trooper Gilbert." Caroline reassured

"Honestly, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to handle it tomorrow." Caroline placed her drink on the side table and focused all her attention on me

"How long has it been? Since you've seen him?"

"Oh I don't know, about eleven months, three weeks, four days and maybe six hours" I said with a dry and witty tone. She knew the pain in my throat wasn't funny.

"And he is definitely going to be there?" She asked

"I honestly didn't think there would be a chance in hell that he would but, between the studios and the lawyers, it's been made very clear that he's to attend the press conference, the interviews and the premier with a big ol' smile on his face" I paused for a moment, pondering the day ahead "Stefan flew down there a few weeks ago"

"You didn't tell me that!"

"Yeah. He mentioned it last week. He said he's agreed to keep it professional and do his job"

"Wow" Caroline pondered

"Yeah"

"Damon Salvatore hey. The big bad wolf returns"

"God help us all" I chuckled

"You still love him, don't you" She asked bluntly. I took a sip of my wine and considered my answer

"I don't even know Damon Salvatore Caroline. The man I'm in love with doesn't exist."

"Oh come on E don't give me that. You don't think I've seen you re-reading all the letters he has sent you?" Caroline told. My face turned from sorrow to anger in two seconds flat

"_What!"_

"Oh come on, you keep them in that sad little Monolo shoebox underneath your bed. I see you sneak off whenever you've had too much to drink" She offered "Honestly if you ask me, you got it all wrong with him. The boy genuinely loved you. Why else would he send you love letters all this time"

"Yeah well I didn't ask you" I snapped. She nodded her head in understanding that she had crossed the line and I apologised almost immediately. The truth was, she was right, and it wasn't just when I was drunk. Every single night, I read one of the 82 letters that Damon had hand written me. Some were poetry, some were memories, most were his thoughts about us and others were merely a blank page with three words: _I love you_. I hated myself for it. It was like holding onto a ghost. With the only difference being ghosts existed once. The man who had my heart was an illusion, one that I couldn't let go of no matter how much I tried. "Anyway. He doesn't seem to be too heartbroken if all the model's he's been parading around Mexico are any indication"

"Elena I thought I told you to stop reading those goddamn gossip magazines!" Caroline shrieked

"I know. But I'm a sucker for misery. Sue me" I laughed. I finished the rest of my glass and inhaled sharply, knowing tomorrow was going to be my biggest test. From 7am in the morning, I would be stuck to the side of Damon Salvatore to promote the movie we had made together. And god if I didn't need all the strength in the world to get me through it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- **Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews of the last few chapters. I'm glad you've been enjoying reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This one is a bit of a long chapter- but it's the reunion we've been waiting for - LD

**Chapter 15- Give me love**

I re-applied my lipstick for the seventh time that morning and tried to take a deep breath. It was t minus forty minutes until our first interview, and I had been fidgeting in an arm chair in The Park Suite of the Roosevelt Hotel for what felt like forever. As the movie publicist and the like whizzed around me, I tried to maintain my calm shell as I flicked through the itinerary for the day:

_9.15 Empire Magazine- Joe Dallas_

_9.20 Paper Magazine- Amelia Davis_

_9.25 E! News- Giuliana Rancic _

_9.35 Entertainment Tonight- Sheryl Cebil_

The list just went on and on. A different publication every 5-10 minutes, all discussing the same thing. As if this day wasn't bad enough, having to repeat the same politically correct publicist crafted statements about the film all day was going to be exhausting. Other than an hour for lunch, we were scheduled to go through until 5.00pm, get ready for the evening in under an hour then arrive at the premiere for 6.30pm. Whoever crafted this day sure had a twisted sense of humour. I honestly would have been content to do the interview in jeans, but both Caroline and Stefan had insisted that I bring a stylist on board to select my looks for the day. This morning, I was wearing a high waisted black Sass and Bide pencil skirt, a white Stella McCartney blouse and a classic pair of black Christian Dior heels. I wasn't much into designers or labels, much to Caroline's distaste, but I had become very fond of this particular pair of heels. They were classy and comfortable which was usually my style motto. My hair had been styled into a messy up do, complete with side braid and a quiff at the front. I was wearing a lot more makeup then I was used to, and almost didn't recognise my own face in the mirror after the make-up artist was finished with her contouring. But I guess I was being interviewed for television programs, so the more professional and polished I looked, the better. I had to tell myself I was happy to look presentable to be filmed, not for Damon. During the lunch break I was to change into a fitted red Dior dress with a black Givenchy blazer. I was thankful the looks for today were comfortable at least, the monstrosity I was expected to wear to the premiere however was certainly not. The gown was not something I would ever dream of wearing in a million years, and I felt like a child dressing up in her mother's clothes, but Caroline had assured me I looked like a knockout, and if there is one thing I trusted Caroline Forbes opinion on, it was fashion.

I looked to my wrist for the time and saw we were approaching the thirty minute mark. My stomach gurgled in anxiety and I felt a wave of panic overcome me all of a sudden. Could I do this? Was I going to be able to handle not only being in the same room with Damon after all this time, but also conversing with him and playing 'happy director' with my lead actor? I cursed myself for not pre-emptively speaking with him to take the edge off. I should have at least made a quick phone call to say 'Hi it's me, remember the girl whose heart you broke? How's things? Fantastic, now let's be professional and do our jobs'. But oh no, classic Elena had left it all up to a gamble. The truth was, I was petrified of speaking to him. Mostly because of the shame I knew I would feel when the butterflies appeared in my traitorous stomach. After nearly a year on, my heart would still race every time I checked the post and noticed an envelope with a Mexican stamp on it. My knees still got week when I looked at the Polaroids we had taken together in the snow on set and how handsome he looked with his favourite parker on. And my smile would still appear when I read a particularly sweet line in one of his letters. Yes it was no question that I still loved the man Damon Salvatore had pretended to be, and that was a love I was certain would be with me for the rest of my life. Unfortunately for me, that man was nowhere in sight, and instead I was to wake up every morning with the feeling that something important was missing from my life. The organisers were still buzzing around the suite, obviously fretting that time was getting closer. I couldn't imagine being a publicist and having to be the go between for actors and directors and the media. They had already provided us with a list of topics we were not willing to discuss, and I, myself, had sent it back six times with amendments of off limits questions. I couldn't even imagine what Rebekah and Damon's would look like considering their stature in town and handful of scandals a piece. The interviews were to be conducted in the suite across the way. We would be stationed in the sunroom and the journalists would be herded in one after one. Due to our time limit this afternoon, I had reserved a room a floor down for the glam squad to work their magic on me before the premiere, and I had every intention of sneaking down there on our break for a small nap. I was snapped out of my thoughts quite quickly when I saw Rebekah Mikaelson walk into the room from the connected dining room and start talking to one of the PR girls. So, she was here. If she were here, Damon must not be far away.

The twenty minute mark hit, and my palms become increasingly sweaty. The air from my lungs was stretched thin and the black dots appearing in the corner of my eyes indicated I needed some fresh air. I looked behind me and noticed the doors out onto the balcony of the suite, and proceeded to make my escape

"Elena, you're all here so we're heading over in five minutes to get you set up. Please don't stray too far!" Trish the PR Exec said and returned to screaming at someone on the phone. I gave her a nod in acknowledgment and dashed out the door. As soon as the doors were safely closed behind me, I closed my eyes and took several large breaths of fresh air. The cool autumn air hit my deprived lungs and was greatly welcomed. _Just breathe_ I repeated in my head. I was a strong, fearless woman. I had survived the loss of loved ones, disappointment, misery and heartache. I could survive a day with Damon Salvatore. And by god, would I survive it with grace and class. The only thing that everybody was going to see today was a passionate, enthusiastic director, elated with her current project and her actor's performances. A proud writer and powerhouse woman! _Yes_. I _could_ do this!

"Hello Elena"

And with two words, my pep talk was thrown to the wind. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, there was only one man in the entire world who could cause a mixture of anxiety and lust at only the sound of his voice. This was it. This was the sink or swim moment I had been fretting over for months, and I had no idea which way I was going to sway toward. I recounted my previous encouragement, I was strong and fearless, and he was just a _boy._ A silly little boy. And the best way to beat the person who broke your heart, was to succeed without them. I plastered the most genuinely faux smile I could manage on my face, and turned on my heel.

"Well, if it isn't Oscar winner Damon Salvatore" I greeted. I knew how ridiculous the words were as soon as they left my mouth, but I had summoned my inner gumption and I wasn't backing down now. My resolve nearly decimated when my eyes drank in the man in front of me. He had a white collared shirt on underneath a black blazer teamed with dark black slacks and black Ray Bans. He exuded cool and look effortlessly sexy. The only plus from his appearance was that his sunglasses were hiding my biggest weakness: his eyes. One look into them and I was bound to fall down the rabbit hole. But Damon Salvatore had that effect on most people.

"How are you?" His voice shook slightly with his question and he, for a moment, seemed as nervous as I was

"Quite well thank you. Enjoying being back in La la land?" This small talk was ridiculous, but as long as we kept the conversation general and light, I would be okay.

"Still as dirty and busy as I remember" He told with a slight smile

"Ah you know you miss it here. There's nowhere in the world like Los Angeles" I spoke casually. He nodded in agreement and we both fell silent for a second. Keeping the conversation flowing with mundane chatter was my only chance of getting out of this unscathed "They have quite the schedule planned for us today, I hope you've had a few coffees this morning, we'll be going non-stop"

"Yeah. It's pretty full on isn't it" He replied, his trademark half smile appearing "Elena, you look, well, wow"

"Thanks" I quipped automatically. We were headed into dangerous territory "I have a stylist now that I've gone all Hollywood"

"Yeah, I saw your cover. I thought the article was great. And you looked well, you looked…"

"Thank you" I said quickly. Another awkward moment passed us in silence and I wondered how long he would entertain my chivalrous act

"I wanted to ask if you had, well if you had gotten any of my letters." He began. _Nope nope nope_. Shut down. Line crossed. Too far.

"Damon" I warned. The door to the balcony flung open and a nervous looking assistant poked their head out the door. In that moment I wanted to kiss her! Saved by the bell indeed.

"Miss Gilbert, oh and Mr Salvatore, we're ready for you now if you would like to come through" We both nodded as the assistant returned back inside

"Elena. I would really, _really_ like to talk to you about some things.." He started

"Fine Damon" I said abruptly "Just. Not here. Not today. Please" He took my warning in his stride and bowed his head "We better go."

The first few rounds of the interviews were going swimmingly. Luckily, with this film being Damon's big return to the industry, most of the questions were fielded to him and I was lucky enough to sit in silence most of the time. Apart from a few 'we're all very excited' and 'these two are some of the best actors I have ever been fortunate enough to work with', Damon and Rebekah were in the line of fire. All the reporters had been very within their limits of their questions, barely any personal questions were asked and nine times out of ten they were all about the current film. It wasn't until our interview with an online entertainment website just before lunch time that any problems arose.

"So, Damon, tell us, what prompted you to come out of retirement? You've been out of the spotlight for many years, then all of a sudden, here you are back!" Jack Harker asked. Damon smiled charismatically

"It isn't often that you come across material that is so raw, and so authentic, that you can't turn it down. The content in this industry is so often recycled, it's a breath of fresh air when you get a story that's so original in its foundation. And that's exactly what drew me to this project. It's authenticity." His words were eloquent and delivered with pride for the script.

"But from a relatively unknown director. It's not like it was a Scorsese or Finch film, or any big names you have teamed up with before. You're saying it didn't have anything to do with the director being the fiancée of your brother? Surely there's some leeway with a family favour?" Jack asked. What an absolute dick. Damon shifted in his seat and I could see him trying to remain civil

"On the contrary. I wouldn't ordinarily mix my personal and professional lives, which is precisely why I have never worked on any projects with my brother. Elena, may be considered _unknown_ by those who aren't familiar with her _extended_ works, which in my opinion are equal to the works of the commercial directors you've mentioned, but she is a talented visionary who wrote an incredible script. I came on board this project _despite_ her having a relationship with my brother, not because of" I smiled thankfully at Damon. He had managed to shut down this idiot in a respectful manner and also stand up for me in the process.

"I'll take your word for it" Jack murmured "Now Elena I see that you have full directing rights on this film, don't you think that's quite misleading considering you didn't direct the entire thing?"

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Well, sources report that you only directed half of the film, and that your AD actually completed most of the brunt work on the pivotal scenes. Is it ethical for you to have sole credit on a project that you're not 100% responsible for?" I wanted to punch this pig headed fool in the face. How dare he?

"As usual Jack it just shows how industry sources can be misleading. Yes, you are correct that due to an illness I was forced to step down from my position and return to Los Angeles with a month of shooting remaining. I was fortunate enough to be working with the incredibly talented assistant director Steve Maddington who took on the directorial duties in my absence, with great success I should mention. This project would not have been possible without his help, and you'll notice he does have special credits in the film. That being said, I don't feel that I should be denied any credit to this project. I am the sole screenwriter, I directed 90% of the content and, I'm not sure exactly what your _sources_ tell you about the post-production, but I edited the film entirely myself in my home. No film can be made by a single person, it's a team effort and we were lucky enough to have one of the best around, but I will not deny myself recognition when I was such a big part of bringing this project to life"

"Well said" Damon encouraged. Rebekah was even nodding her head in agreement. It felt nice to have the support of the both of them. The reporter didn't even blink or respond to my answer and simply moved onto his next line of questioning

"And what would you say to the rumours that you fled the set due to a romance with a colleague?" He shot back. I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"I would say that rumours are just that, rumours" I tried to remain as calm as possible, especially with the camera rolling. Any sign of panic would give validity to his statement "Being in this industry, you will fall victim to gossip from time to time, it's important not to let it concern you and to continue living your life"

"Right. Elena, you're engaged to, some would say, one of the greatest directors of this generation: Stefan Salvatore. It's interesting to note that you only began getting directing roles _after_ you were an AD to him and started dating him. Any comments?"

"I think we're out of time Jack. Maybe next time" I smiled sweetly, signalling to the movie publicist to move him along. These weren't even interesting or probing questions, they were blatant attacks on irrelevant subjects, which were in fact, quite sexist. Trish escorted him out the door

"What an asshole" Rebekah quipped. Trish returned back into the room

"I'm sorry Elena. He was given a questions outline release just like everyone else, some people just like to push buttons. I assure you it won't happen again"

"It's fine" I squeaked, trying to maintain my resolve

"I've advised the press we're having a short break. Why don't you get some fresh air? Or I can get you a coffee, or a tea?"

"I'm okay thank you Trish" I assured. I stood up off my chair and stretched lightly "I'll be back in a moment". I opened the door to the sitting room next door and walked inside, sitting on the large leather couch. I knew we were close to halfway finished, and apart from that jackass, everything had been fine. I heard the door opened behind me and knew it would be him. He just couldn't help himself.

"You alright?" He asked closing the door and walking further into the room

"Great"

"Come on Gilbert it's me, not the press." He sat down on the couch next to me "Listen don't worry about that guy. There's always one in the bunch who wants to get a rise out of someone. Don't let him diminish your career, he's just a jerk"

"I know he is" I smiled "I'm a fantastic director and this is a great film. Some misogynist isn't going to change that" Damon looked at me in surprise. He arched his brow lightly. _Don't do that. Stop looking so sexy_.

"You're different" He observed lightly

"Okay" I said shrugging at him "We should head back in. We have Hollywood Cinematographer next and they like to get technical. I will be brunting most of those questions. Are there any points you want to run over or double check before we go back in?" Damon's face looked quizzical for a moment and I couldn't quite pinpoint what the emotion was

"Why are you acting like we're casual work colleagues?"

"Well we are colleagues Damon" I smiled sweetly. After fielding off that asshole I was not in the mood for Damon to try and have a deep and meaningful.

"It's driving me crazy Elena. The way you're looking at me, the way you're speaking to me, it's like we're acquaintances. You don't have anything to say to me, anything at all?" What did he want from me? Was he expecting me to be a blubbering mess? Was he upset that I wasn't falling apart? Well he was stupid if he thought I was going to give him that satisfaction.

"Yeah, I do" I said. "Make sure you wear a tie tonight. It's quite formal"

By the time our lunch hour rolled around, I felt like my stomach was going to eat itself. I needed at least two cups of coffee stat. Our lunch had been catered for in the Park Suite, but I decided I needed a break from my Mary Sunshine act. I caught the elevator down to the room I had reserved and plopped down onto the king sized bed. The hair and makeup team would have a fit if they saw what I was doing to their hair creation, but I needed to rest my head and decompress. I thought about calling Caroline to vent, but didn't want to worry her even more then she already was. I had received a total of 28 messages since 5am from her, double checking, in her words, that I wasn't 'hanging from the shower rod'. She had a heart of gold, but her tact was one of a kind. She didn't have any. That said, it was one of the things I loved about her. I told myself it was just a few more hours, and then I would be free of this mess. I could go home, take off my couture gown, put on my pajamas and let the day fade away. I heard a knock on the room door, and I hoped that Trish hadn't decided to cut our break short. I shouldn't have been surprised from looking through the peephole to see Damon standing there. I couldn't handle him right now. He was trying to get something out of me, anything, but I wasn't budging. For the first time, I was in control of this, and I would be damned if he thought he was going to take that away from me as well.

"Elena I can see your feet under the door. Open up" He said

"I'm having a break in here. Is it urgent?"

"Just open the damned door Elena" He barked. He was obviously not going anywhere anytime soon. I opened the door and was greeted with him barging past the threshold before I had time to react. I closed the door and followed him inside

"Damon this is really inappropriate" I advised as matter of factly as I could. He spun around to face me, and the look on his face was cursing with frustration. I had never seen him like this.

"I think we passed appropriate long ago" He barked again

"It's been a tiring day Damon. Can we do this some other time? Preferably when we aren't on the clock?" His nostrils flared at my words and I could tell I was doing nothing to quell his anger

"No I think we need to do it right now" Oh joy. Just what I needed. I would do anything to get him out of this room, but I promised myself I was going to keep my poise and control "I'm _dying_ in there. I'm struggling to string two words together purely from sitting next to you. And you've got nothing to say?"

"No. I really don't" I exclaimed. He threw his hands up in the air out of frustration

"What is the matter with you! You're under the assumption that I seduced you out of a revenge plan and led you on. We haven't spoken or seen each other in nearly a year, and you've got nothing?"

I took a deep breath and decided to approach this head on "What do you want from me Damon?"

"I want you to _do something!_ Get angry. Yell at me, slap me, cry, kick me, _DO SOMETHING_. Anything but this zombie stepford housewives shit" He was standing on my last nerve.

"I've had time to process and heal. Everything is fine now Damon. I swear. We're good" The smile on my face obviously stood on _his_ last nerve

"OH MY GOD!" He screamed

"Look I'm sorry if you were expecting some big confrontation, but really, there is no bad blood. I've moved on. I've forgiven you" My chest burnt as the false words left my lips, but it's what I needed to do. If I budged an inch. Even an _inch_, I would crumble. And that was _not_ going to happen today. Or any day. Damon's head shook and he threw his hands in the air again

"Yeah well let's test that theory" He said, lunging towards me and pressing his lips against mine. The first my traitorous body thought was _heaven. _His wet plump lips moved erratically against mine and I let myself give in for a moment. Electricity coursed through my entire body, from my mouth all the way down into my groin. The reaction my body had from him was scary, and I knew that the itch I had could only be scratched by him. My mind drifted out of the fog of lust that had surrounded me and I pushed his chest hard away from me. He had a smug smile on his face and every fibre of my being wanted to wipe it clean. I didn't even realise my hand had slapped him clear across the face until I heard the contact of our flesh "Jesus Christ Elena!" He grasped his cheek tightly and gave me a shocked look

"You fucking asshole!" I screamed "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you" He smirked again. Did he need slap number two to learn his lesson?

"How _dare_ you! After everything that you have put me through. You come in here and you _kiss_ me!" I had never been more furious in my entire life. The blood was coursing through my veins and I felt like I was about to explode. The fact that his smirk was still plastered on his face was doing nothing to calm me down "Are you the world's biggest idiot or just cruel?"

"I had to do something to snap you out of it" He offered "You left me no choice"

"How about don't kiss me you asshat. God, I could strangle you"

"Good! You're angry"

"Of course I'm angry!"

"At least you're feeling it. At least you're showing it!" It was almost like he was getting off on my anger

"I'm not doing this" I said walking towards the door. His body was between mine and the door in an instant, blocking my exit

"I love you" He said very matter of factly

"_Stop it_" I growled

"Elena Gilbert. I am so fucking in love with you it's insane" He repeated

"Shut up!" I yelled

"No. Not until you open up your ears and _listen_ to me. You can't walk away from me this time. You can't fly anywhere, or block my calls, or change your email or ignore my letters. I'm right here, and I'm telling you that I have been in love with you from the minute I met you"

"_Stop_" I whimpered. Why was he doing this to me? Surely he knew how much I had been in love with the person he had pretended to be. This was just malicious.

"I'll apologise for hurting you and I'll apologise for making you doubt us, but I will never apologise for loving you. Every look I ever gave you, anytime I touched you, or whispered in your ear, or told you I love you. Every single second that we spent together was real. And if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you, I'll do it" He took my hand into his and put it over his heart "My heart is yours Elena. Everything that I am belongs to you. You're in my _blood, _you're in my soul. _I love you_" I couldn't pretend any longer. I couldn't keep holding up this wall I had built around myself. I couldn't keep denying that I didn't spend every second thinking about him, wondering if it had been real, if we had been real. I let his words consume me. My lips were on his, hungry to taste him again. He tilted my mouth so his tongue could enter, searching for mine, as they tangled rhythmically. His hands reached down for my body, feeling the curves of my hips, until they were around my waist. He picked me up in one fluid motion, never breaking the earth shattering kiss we were sharing, and pushed me hard against the door. As I wrapped my legs around his waist, I could feel his desire for me, and I became instantly wet as I felt the outline of his hard cock against my centre. My head knew this was a mistake, that after months and months of coping, I was undoing all my hard work. But my heart, my stupid heart, refused to say no. Our kisses became ravenous as we both attempted to devour as much of each other as we could, but we needed more, I needed to feel him, to touch his skin, to feel him touch mine.

He took a few steps and moved over to the dining table in the centre of the room, placing me down and pushing my body to the edge. This wasn't soft or gentle, it was manic and hungry. He tore the blouse I was wearing off my body, and I nearly screamed as he took one of my hard nipples into his mouth through the fabric of my bra. The barrier was clearly too much for him as he ripped it clear off in an instant, and flicked his tongue against them. I could feel my orgasm building in my aching core already and he hadn't even touched me there yet. I grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth back up to mine, needing his lips on mine again. His spicy taste intoxicated me, and I craved to feel him inside of me. He was the only person whose touch made me come undone, whose taste could bring me to the brink of exploding.

"Tell me again" I panted. It wasn't logical, but I needed his reassurance. Even if it were false, I didn't care. I needed him to give me love. He ran his hands softly down my stomach, stroking my burning skin, and moved them to my hips. He grabbed them and pulled my body tight against his. His forehead came and rested against mine so our eyes were an inch apart

"_I love you_" He growled "I love you so fucking much. Believe me. _Please god_, believe me" He gave me what I needed to hear, but now I was seeking what I needed to feel.

"Fuck me" I pleaded. He put his mouth on mine again and I could feel our famished tongues searching desperately for the release we needed. My hands flew to his pants and began unbuttoning them. They were on the floor with my skirt in a matter of seconds, and finally, we were skin to skin. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed the head in just a fragment. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips at the sensation of just a little of him. My body was in overdrive, eager to feel him inside me "_Please_' I begged. With one thrust my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was so swollen around him that the sensation was enough to almost bring me to my little death. His hands wrapped around the back of my neck and pulled my body closer to his. He pulled back and thrust down into me again, this time with more force. The room filled with our panted moans as our bodies worked in sync towards our end. My lips moved to his arm that was holding my neck, and as my tongue lathered his skin, I felt him harden even more

"I need to feel you _cum_ Elena" He snarled, the look of ecstasy on his face letting me know he was close. His spare hand went down to my nub and started rubbing it firmly. The extra contact was all I needed for the orgasm to rip from my stomach, down into my throbbing centre and explode through my entire body. A second after my own started, Damon followed me into the abyss of pleasure, throwing his head back as he rode it out. In that moment, every concern, every fear, every ounce of hurt I had, disappeared, and all that was left was us.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Sorry for the delay I've had final exams at university! Quick chapter and more coming soon - L.D

**Chapter 16- Unexpected**

I felt my eyes start to close as the relaxation overwhelmed my body. The room was silent except for the pants of our heaving chests trying to catch our breath. I knew Damon had not only a mental hold over me, but a physical one, and I had forgotten just how powerful it was. Whenever he was around me my entire body was on edge, needing to feel his touch, and from what had just happened it appeared like absence definitely did make the heart, and the body, grow fonder.

"Well" He heaved lightly "That was unexpected"

"It's us Damon" I responded, picking my skirt and bra up and dressing myself "It's pretty clear by now that it's _very much _expected" I wandered into the open plan bathroom and splashed some water on my face. The masterpiece the makeup artist had created this morning was smudged all over my face, I couldn't go back to the interviews looking like this. I felt Damon behind me and I shivered at the mere presence of his body. How on earth did another human have this much control over me. I felt his body press lightly against mine as his lips made their way to my ear

"So what do you make of that?" He whispered, covering my body with goosebumps at his velvet words

"I think" I moaned lightly as his soft lips connected with my shoulder. He slowly released my skin and made his way to the nape of my neck

"You think what?" A moan escaped my throat as his slippery tongue brushed over it

"I can't" I whimpered "I can't _think_ when you're doing _that_" His hand was around my waist now, circling my hipbone, and I knew he was as ready as I was from the cement hard bulge pressed against my ass

"Welcome to my world" He smirked, using his tongue to trail up from my neck to my earlobe. With one small flick the fire inside my groin ignited, and I needed him again "When I saw you today in this tight little skirt, and the see through blouse, I couldn't _think_ about anything but bending you over that balcony railing"

"Why didn't you?" I whimpered again. His hands were under my skirt now, dancing around my now dripping nub. My frustration overwhelmed me as his hand disappeared from my eager sex and spun me around to face him

"Because I needed to know you wanted it as much as I did" He offered. It was in that moment that I saw the truth in his eyes. They were the same eyes I had seen looking back in the mirror for the past year. The same eyes swimming with heartbreak and longing and regret. The past year had been just as painful for him as it had for me, and in that moment it broke my heart. My hand found its way up to his cheek and I smiled a poignant smile

"That's the thing Damon. No matter how much I tried, I could never stop wanting you" His lips crashed down onto mine with unbearable force and I could feel all the anguish again. Everything we had both felt was being forced into this monumental kiss and it stunned me. His hands lifted me up onto the basin and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Mere minutes after we had both reached completion and we needed each other again, desperately. Was it always going to be like this with us? Such ferocious want and desire for one another? There hadn't been another man in my entire life who had made my body come alive the way that Damon did, and my biggest fear had been there never would be.

"_Fuck_ I am so hard for you, again. How is this even possible" He moaned in between our kisses. He was obviously thinking the exact same thing as I was

"God I want you to fuck me again" I whimpered as his lips returned to my neck "But we have to stop. We don't have time"

"Screw them" He growled "I _need_ you" and with one thrust I felt home again. My skin was burning up as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me. Our needs were animalistic, rising higher and higher as we both neared our end. This wasn't slow and sensual love making, this was manic and hedonistic. My body yearned for the release only he could give me, and like clockwork, as I tightened around him and began my climb, so did he. He pushed me back onto the basin as his body came down to rest on mine, soaking in every last tingle. A small giggle erupted out of my chest and was warmly met by one of his own. Our eyes opened and locked with each other as we both burst into laughter

"I don't know what's so funny" I smirked trying to catch my breath

"I think it's just release" He exclaimed with a smile. He kissed my head and lingered for a few moments before breaking the contact "I forgot what it's like to be around you. I can't control myself"

"Well evidently the feeling is mutual" I smiled coyly. My eyes flew to the watch on my wrist and I saw we only had ten minutes before we needed to return "I need to get cleaned up. We have to be back soon." I took the makeup kit out of the overnight bag on the dresser and started attempting to fix the sex makeup that had accumulated on my face. Damon disappeared for a moment to redress and returned leaning on the bathroom door looking pensive

"Do you think we can sit down and talk about things? Properly I mean?"

"Sure" I murmured, applying my concealer. There was an awkward beat.

"When?"

"After the premier" I said hastily, trying to sound as chipper as possible. I saw his head fall low in the reflection and I wondered what I had said to upset him

"You do believe me though, don't you?" I heard him whispered lightly. I put the makeup sponge down and turned to look at him

"Yes Damon. I believe you" I encouraged softly "I just, I just don't trust you anymore"

A bittersweet smile crossed his lips "That's fair I suppose. I'll see you out there" And with a kiss on the cheek he was gone.

It was nearly impossible to get my head back in the game after our little afternoon delight session. I was off with the fairies for the rest of the afternoon and nearly everyone had noticed. It was only after my third cup of coffee that I was able to snap out of the flashbacks and thoughts and return to the interviews. Luckily, being the director, most of the questions were directed at the two leads, so at least I had that to be grateful for. Every now and then Damon would shoot a smouldering stare my way and I would completely lose my train of thought, not to mention the lovely shade my magenta that would cover my cheeks. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and it was infuriating. I did believe him, that he was sorry, and that he loved me. But I meant what I said to him in the bathroom, I didn't trust him anymore, and I didn't know where that left us. I had spent the last year trying to get him out of my mind, trying to forget the love I felt for him, and the betrayal that broke my heart. But it was clear today that what I felt for him wasn't some girlish crush that could be ignored until it went away. My love for him ran deep, and I had no idea what to do about it. Yes, he did really love me, but he had also used me, and that didn't sit right with me. I just had to make it through the premier and then we could talk about it like rational adults.

We didn't have a chance to talk after the interviews were finished, I was whisked away immediately to my hotel room by my glam squad to prepare me for this evening's festivities. We were pressed for time and the girls had finished my makeup and hair in land speed time so I wasn't exactly expecting anything extravagant. They helped get me into my red Donna Karan mermaid style gown and by the time I put my shoes on it had been under half an hour of prep time. I turned in the mirror to look at the final product and was shocked at my reflection. My dark hair had been pulled to the side where loose curls were cascading down. My eyes were smoky, but respectable, and stood out with the nude lipstick that had been applied. The incredible gown hugged my figure and somehow made me look like I had curves. I could not believe what they had achieved. After a few photos and hugs I was herded down to the limousine that had arrived a few minutes earlier. Damon and Rebekah had been instructed by the studio to arrive together to give the press something to run with in the morning, so I had been planning to ride solo to the opening. I was surprised to see Stefan's face when the door swung open.

"Wow" He gasped, getting out of the car and looking me up and down "You look, sensational"

"Thank you" I smiled politely "I wasn't expecting you"

"Well I knew it would be a hard day for you so I thought I would be here to keep you company" He smiled. We both knew why he was here, and I didn't appreciate having a guardian "Come on we're going to be late." We both got in the limo and headed towards our destination. I sat looking out the window contemplating what in the hell this night had in store. The Salvatore brothers were both notorious for their jealous streak, stubbornness and fiery temper, especially when it came to each other. I just hoped to god they could keep a lid on it until after we were in public, especially such a photographed event. The last thing I wanted was for them to come to blows again and get swarmed on by the paparazzi. For the sake of their relationship and also for the movie. We had all worked too hard on this project, and lost too much, for it to be overshadowed by a gossip rag.

"You're quiet" Stefan murmured

"It's just been a tough day" I retorted

"I bet. I can't imagine its easy seeing that weasel again. But just think. After tonight, we'll never have to see him again." _Little do you know that weasel was on top of me a few hours ago. _Why was it always such a mess with these brothers? It felt like musical chairs, and I was the greedy kid who couldn't make up her mind which one she wanted. I knew what my heart wanted, but a part of me felt like I owed Stefan something.

"I'm sure tonight will be fine. I'm hoping you'll be on your best behaviour when it comes to him" I said it as a question but made sure my tone direct it as an order

Stefan smiled lightly, drumming his fingers on the leather seat and chuckled to himself "I will be. As long as you are as well"

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"Well if I'm going to be civil to Damon, smile for the cameras and play happy hubby for you, you best not be sneaking off to the coat room to blow him at the intermittence" My mouth fell open at his words

"Excuse me?" I blinked in shock

"Subtly really isn't your strongest suit darling. Did you really think you could both disappear for an hour today and nobody would notice? If you thought with your head even half as much as you seem to think with your cunt maybe you would have won an Oscar by now" I literally couldn't believe the words that I was hearing "Now, put a nice smile on your face slut, we're here"

A/N- Premier and more up next As always, thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Choices

Between the harsh words Stefan had just spoken to me and the blinding flash of the camera lights, I felt like I was in a daze. Stefan's arm was snaked around the waist of my gown and we stood posing for photographs on the red carpet. I dreaded to think of the expression that was on my face, but if I had to put my money on it I would liken it to a stunned mullet.

"Get that ridiculous look off your face and smile like a good girl" Stefan whispered in my ear, almost reading my mind. My ice cold glare changed almost instinctively and I plastered the smile on my face we all knew the press was expecting. We took a few steps to the left and began posing for the next group of savages who were calling our names before being greeted by a reporter for one of the entertainment channels.

"Can I get a few words?" She asked politely. I shook out of my daze and smiled a sickly smile

"Sure"

"Good evening Entertainment Daily viewers and welcome to the much anticipated film premier of _The Inseparable Few! _I'm standing here with the films writer and director- Elena Gilbert, and her hunky fiancé Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, have you seen the film?"

"I have Clara, and let me just tell you, audiences are in for a real treat this summer!" He smiled idiotically.

"I bet. Now not only is this film the brain child of the gorgeous woman on your arm, but it's also the big screen return of your brother Damon- you must be a proud partner and brother tonight!"

"Of course. Both are responsible with some of the greatest movies of our generation and I can't _wait_ to see what these two have teamed up to give us" The glare he gave me after the words left his mouth would have looked like sweetness for those watching, but I knew it was a warning

"Elena, what can you tell us about the film?"

"It's a new take on an old love fable and in my opinion is a very real and raw representation of what falling in love is like. This script has been close to my heart for a very long time and I am excited to share it with the world this evening"

"Thank guys, enjoy your night. Coming to you live from the Kodak theatre I'm Clara Thompson and you're watching Entertainment Daily" After she thanked us Stefan and I shuffled down the carpet and began posing again. We were very close to the end now and I was counting down the seconds until I could get out of his grasp and away from him.

"Get that look off your face" He growled in my ear again. I turned around and pretended I was adjusting the train of my dress so the press couldn't see what I was saying

"Do _not_ tell me what to do okay. And while we are at it, you will _never, _and I mean _ever_, speak to me like this, or like you did in the car again" Our eyes met and Stefan looked mildly amused for a moment. We continued posing and I couldn't help but notice his grip around my waist had tightened. We reached the end of the carpet and any thoughts of escaping Stefan and his childish mood were crushed when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into one of the alcoves away from the crowd.

"Stefan you're hurting me" I wailed before he let go of his arm and shoved me against the wall.

'Listen bitch, I've done my time playing your little fuckboy the past 11 months to save my rep but now we're playing this game my way'

'What are you talking about?'"

'You really think I'm whipped enough to play your shoulder to cry on while you get over my brother after you cheated on me with him? Did you really think I was that much of a pussy? I had to do major damage control after your little Canadian fiasco. Word leaked out in the industry about your affair. You don't think everyone was whispering about your wandering cunt? About how while I was off directing a blockbuster, my fiancé was stooping my brother in the Rockies? I wasn't about to let you ruin the reputation I've worked years to build. You know, I had you pegged for the perfect trophy wife. And I figured after the wedding you'd quit the biz and play housewife but you would still set me apart from the other guys in town who resigned themselves to marrying brainless _Sports Illustrated _models. But no you couldn't stick to the plan could you. Did you really think you were being sneaky? That nobody noticed? Subtlety really isn't your strong suit Gilbert let me tell you that. I've been fucking every two bit tramp in this town for years and have you ever suspected anything? Have you ever heard even a whisper? No, because unlike some I know how to handle my business without causing a scene'

'You're sick' I choked 'that's all this was to you? Some carefully planned out publicity stunt?'

'Oh don't pretend like you're all choked up Elena. This has been a mutually beneficial arrangement from the very beginning and you know it. I got a piece of arm candy who had some credibility at cocktail parties and you got your in in the industry'

'Yeah well it stops right now. I'm not playing this game anymore Stefan' I growled. He took an animal like step towards me and angled his body over mine

'You're not calling the shots here Elena. I am. I say when we are done. Now you're going to smile nice, pose for photos and get through this evening. And after we're done, you are not to speak to him, look at him, or so much as think about him again. We are going to get married this summer, and you're going to play the dutiful wife until I say it's over. Once a respectable amount of time passes and we divorce, you can take your trifling ass to Mexico and let a line of men go through you for all I care, but until I say so, we do things my way'

Who was this monster? I always knew he had a darkness, but this, this malicious and vindictive asshole was something I couldn't have even dreamed up for a script. Here I was thinking Damon was the talented actor in the family and all this time it had been Stefan under my nose. I was no fool, I knew the last 12 months we had played happy couple for the cameras so there was no questions asked about my departure from the set, I knew Stefan had a lot to do with the studio letting me keep my salary and directing credits. I knew he had a hand it faking the doctor's report which outlined a highly confidential but serious health issue that caused me to leave. Stefan and I hadn't been a couple in a long time, I knew I was and had been in love with Damon since the minute I met him, but I had loved Stefan once. We had been happy once. He had swept me off my feet once, and he had never made me think that his feelings were anything but genuine. I was no angel- I had cheated with his brother, but I never ever used him the way he had apparently used me. 'And what if I refuse?'

He stood back with a smug grin on his face before leaning in and placing an unwelcome peck on the side of my mouth 'I will ruin you. I will destroy any shred of credibility you have in this town to the point that you won't even get a boom operating gig on a B Grade porno. I will, and please take my word on this, entomb you to the point that you will never, and I mean ever, work in this town again'

'You disgust me' I spat with fire.

'Well back at ya baby. I might have done a lot of things but at least I never fucked your sister while we were engaged'

'That's all this is about isn't it. As long as I behave appropriately in front of the right people you wouldn't give two rats who I was fucking- it's the fact that's it's him'

'You are mine until I say so. And I'll be damned if my perfect fucking brother is going to benefit from my spoils. I meant what I said Elena, do your part or I'll end you'

Thankfully in that moment we were interrupted by a studio PA before I could slap him across his pathetic face.

'Miss Gilbert? Mr Salvatore? We're beginning'

'Thanks' Stefan smirked with a faux charm, taking my arm a little too aggressively and pulling me out of the alcove. I felt like I was in a nightmare, Stefan was dragging me a little too tightly into the theatre and nothing around me seemed real. We took our seats at the front and Stefan's fake smile returned as he spoke to the studio head sitting next to us. My head started spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick. What the fuck was I supposed to think? What was I supposed to do here? I had worked so hard to get myself to where I was in my career. I arrived in LA as a scared but hopeful 17 year old who busted tables, and now here I was, not even a decade later with a strong and proud body of work, and the studio influence to get hired for fantastic projects. But were my dreams worth this? Worth a fake relationship and a loveless marriage? Worth never seeing Damon? Who knew how long an 'appropriate amount of time' married was for Stefan. A year? Two years? I had no idea. This was just too much to think about right now. This day had been full of so much. I knew it was going to be tough seeing Damon again- but this was the last situation I thought I would be in. I needed to gather my thoughts before I could sit through this film sitting next to this vermin.

Stefan grabbed my arm as I went to stand up. His voice was steady as he spoke but I could hear the aggression behind it 'where are you going darling'

'The powder room _hun_. I'll be back in a moment' he didn't look pleased but I couldn't sit next to him for another minute without screaming. He wasn't about to cuss me out in front of a studio head so this was my only chance to escape him for a few moments. I moved past the sea of people as quickly as I could, avoiding eye contact and small talk and made my way into a cubical in the plush ladies room. I could keep myself together, I had to. The place was swarming with press and industry honchos alike, and none of them were going to see me fall apart. Especially because of a Salvatore. My emotions felt like they had been in overdrive forever, and every single time it was because of one of those brothers. How had we gotten here? Wasn't it supposed to be easier than this? You're supposed to meet someone, fall in love and spend the rest of your lives together. There wasn't supposed to be blackmail, jealousy and deceit. A year ago I thought my life was going to be perfect. The career and man of my dreams. I saw no indication that Stefan didn't truly love me, and it turns out that was a lie as well. And what about Damon? What was I supposed to tell him? If I told him the truth he would kill Stefan with his bare hands in front of everybody for even thinking of extorting me like that. But would he tell me to choose my career or him? I did have to choose one. I loved them both so much and for so many different reasons, and either direction I looked, each option seemed so lonely without the other. I didn't want to live without him, but I also didn't know how I would live without making movies. I had money, don't get me wrong, but I didn't know how to do anything else except wait tables. This was going to drive me insane. I inhaled and tried to gather my strength before excusing myself from my hiding place and returning to the madness. I had only taken a few steps outside the ladies room before my hand was grabbed and I was dragged into an unused coat room.

"Jesus Damon you scared the living shit out of me" I breathed hardly. He smiled beautifully and took my hand to his lips and placing a kiss

"I'm sorry. But I had to see you"

"It's too dangerous with all these people" I told lightly. His lips grazed my knuckles and I could feel his soft breath against my skin

"Relax. This room has been unused for years and the door is locked" His eyes met mine for a moment and my traitorous glare obviously gave away my apprehension "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable'

"No, it's not you. I swear" I said quickly "It's just, Stefan. Stefan being Stefan"

"He's such an asshole" He snarled with fire in his voice

"Don't worry. Nothing I can't handle" I lied sweetly.

"Well, I had to steal you away for a moment. I caught one look at you in this dress and my heart literally stopped in my chest" How was I supposed to give him up? I'd only known him for a short amount of time, but being separated from him this year created such a huge hole in my heart. A hole that nothing but him seemed to fill.

"How do you instantly make me feel better with just a few words" I whispered. His hands came to my waist and pulled my body towards his. He took my hand into his and placed it over his chest again

"Probably for the same reason my heart races every time I see you. I am irrevocably in love with you Elena Gilbert. And I always will be." And with that, my choice was made.

"If I asked you to come away with me tomorrow. Away from all this, somewhere where we could be together, would you do it?"

"What?" He asked confused

"Away from Hollywood and the cameras and the gossip, away from Stefan, away from it all"

"Elena, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just. I need to know if you want to do this, me and you no questions asked. I need to know if you're in" My hand trembled as I spoke and he could feel my uneasiness

"It baffles me that you would ever have to ask" He whispered. He placed the brightest of kisses on my temple and held my body against his "I've told you before. I would go _wherever_ you are. I love you"

"I love you too" I returned "Okay then. It's settled"

"What's settled?"

"We can talk about the details later, I need to talk to Stefan first" His eyes looked worried for a moment at the mention of his name "Everything is okay, I promise"

"Okay" He smiled back at me. And with a reassuring kiss, we returned to the theatre for the premier.

I had been so nervous sitting next to Stefan for the duration of the film that I barely watched the final edit come to life on the screen. I was running through every possible ramification of my decision, every pro every con, but ultimately, I knew it was what I had to do. I just didn't know how he was going to react. After the curtain fell and the applause filled the theatre, we all lined up for the exit to find our limousines and continue onto the after party reception being held in Beverley Hills. Two more hours of shaking hands and smiling big and then I could return home to my sanctuary and be done with this godforsaken day. I wasn't as nervous about the reception as I was with the conversation I was about to have. Stefan and I walked silently to the limousine and once we got inside, I advised Tommen the driver that we would need a few minutes before we departed. Stefan looked confused at these words, but he climbed into the seat next to me anyway.

"Why are we waiting?" He asked impatiently

"Because Stefan. We need to finish our conversation"

"And you can't manage that while we're on route?"

"No" I said simply. I took a deep breath and placed my hands in my lap, trying to calm myself "You know, I've wanted to make movies ever since I was a little girl. Back home in Virginia, I told every single person that I was going to make it in Tinsletown someday, and they always laughed at me. Yet, here I am, not even 30, at my own movie premier at Kodak Theatre in Hollywood"

"Any particular reason why you're taking me for a trip down this boring memory lane?" He retorted

"There has been one constant in my life Stefan. And that is people telling me that I would never make it. That my chances were one in a million. And every single time that happened, I would smile and tell them that maybe I am that one. And I am. I've made it. I get to do what I love for a living, and that is liberating" I could see he was getting bored with my little story "I have never loved anything in my entire life as much as I have loved making movies. That's a fact. And I can never imagine doing anything else"

"Well congratu-fucking-lations" He moaned

"Until I met Damon. I never thought I could love anything as much as I loved making movies until I met Damon. And now you're trying to tell me I can't have one if I want the other?"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic. It's not some fucking beautiful pure love story the two of you shared. You met on a movie set and started fucking, we've all done it. You really think it will be as thrilling in real life? Once the thrill of sneaking around is gone? You would be sick of each other in a month, I'm doing you a favour"

"Maybe so, maybe no. But either way, I'm going to spend the rest of my life finding out"

"You think I'm messing around with you? You so much as text that boy and your career is done" His threat was loaded and we both knew it. But I didn't care

"Go right ahead. I don't want it without him" I gave Stefan a sickling sweet smile and opened the door to get out. I turned back to look at him one last time "Goodbye Stefan. I hope you enjoy the top. You're going to have a very lonely life up there all by yourself".

And with the close of the door, I would never have to deal with him again. I looked at the giant billboard poster of my final movie, and was glad, that if tonight was the end of my Hollywood career, I was certainly going out with a bang.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- I promise

I had spent merely an hour at the cocktail party after premier event and it was torture. Smiling and waving and smoozing was something I was ordinarily quite good at, but not when I had such monumental news to share with Damon. Not when I had the rest of my life to plan with him. We couldn't stay in L.A, that much was for sure, and I had no idea where we would go. All I knew is I wanted to be with him, and right now that was the most important thing in my life. Some people would call me stupid, giving up a lifelong dream and a successful career for a man, but I knew film could never fill the Damon sized hole in my heart that would be there if I didn't at least give us a chance. After the obligatory hand shaking, I had ordered a town car and made my way back to my Malibu house. I texted Damon the address and told him to meet me there at his own leisure. I had butterflies in my stomach at the thought of us finally being able to be together. No sneaking around, no lying, no guilt- just us. We could go to a café and eat breakfast. We could walk down the street holding hands. And most of all, we could live our lives without the constraint of anything, and that thought warmed my heart. Damon texted to say he was on his way as I pulled up into my driveway, and I knew that things were going to be just fine. I grabbed some champagne from the rack and put it in the cooler, and went in search of the 40 year old bottle of scotch I had been gifted a few months back. Damon and I both loved our whiskey and tonight was definitely the right night to celebrate with that beautiful bottle. I made my way back into the kitchen, bottle in hand, when I heard my phone go off again. I picked up my phone to read the message:

_It's been a long night so I'll give you 24 hours to reconsider your stance. I am giving you yet another chance Elena, don't screw it up._

_-Stefan_

Was he insane? He thought some idle threat was going to make me reconsider a fake relationship with him? The only thing that 24 hours would bring me was reassurance that I had made the right decision. Sure it wasn't going to be easy walking away from the movie making business, but there were so many other things I could do with my life that Stefan Salvatore couldn't control. He may have a handle on every inch of Hollywood, but I still had my writing, so maybe I could look into books, or online blogs. The sky was the limit. I had money, hell I had plenty of money to tide me over until I figured out the next step. The most important thing was that Damon was going to be by my side, as long as I had him, I would be just fine. The doorbell snapped me out of my thoughts and I realised that I hadn't had time to change out of this ridiculous formal gown before Damon arrived. I would find a time to nip upstairs and change into something more comfortable later. I made my way to the door and opened it to find the most handsome man in the entire world standing behind it. If I thought he looked good today in a suit, the image of him standing before me in a tux shattered it. He could make a plastic bag look sexy and by the grin that had crept onto his face he knew exactly the effect he was having on me. I couldn't let my body get the better of me tonight though, there would be time for that later. First and foremost we needed to talk. We needed to get everything out in the open so we both knew without any guessing what we meant to each other and what we wanted going forward.

"Hiya handsome" I greeted with a soft smile.

"Hiya back" He greeted. His hands were around my waist before I could blink and his gentle kiss warmed my eager cheek. I had to break our contact if I wanted any chance of talking this evening. Once we went down that road it was hard to stop..

"Come on it, I'll fix you a drink" I smiled breaking free and leading him down the long corridor and into my kitchen. Damon stood spinning around my kitchen for a minute, taking in the sight of my home

"Jesus Gilbert, nice digs!" He walked across the open plan kitchen and to the open balcony doors that led out to the ocean facing terrace. The cool ocean breeze was blowing in the luscious salty smell and I stopped pouring our drinks for a moment to take in the sight. Damon Salvatore clad in a Hugo Boss suit, standing in the doorway of my kitchen, with nothing in the world holding us back. I never could have imagined this is how my day would have ended when I left this morning, but life was funny like that. I finished pouring our scotches and walked over to the doorway.

"Thank you. I looked at a million places before this one. As soon as I walked in here it just felt like home" I said handing him the glass

"It suits you" He smiled gently "Well, cheers to a job well done. Tonight was an incredible success, and the final product was amazing! You're a talented girl Elena Gilbert"

"And cheers to your triumphant return, the critics are going wild" I grinned enthusiastically. It was a bittersweet moment knowing that tonight was going to be my last premier, but I was happy that if it was, it was this film with this man.

"Cheers" He smiled as we both lifted our glasses to our lips and took a sip "Mm good scotch"

"McGinty, 1975"

"Fancy" He grinned, he turned to look out into the ocean again and we both stood for a few moments in silence, sipping our whiskey and taking in the infinite abyss in front of us. We both knew we weren't scott free just yet. In order for us to move forward we had to talk about the past, about our fears and where we had both failed, and that wasn't going to be easy. But hopefully, after it was all done, we could start on a clean slate "I didn't see Stefan at the party"

"I told him in a not so indirect way that he wasn't welcome" I said softly

"You did huh"

"He gave me an ultimatum and he didn't like my choice"

"This wouldn't have something to do with me would it?" He asked with a Cheshire smirk

"What else?" I smirked back "I'm sick of pretending I'm not in love with you Damon. I feel like I've been doing it since the minute that we met. And tonight I finally told Stefan the truth. That nothing matters if I'm not with you"

"And do you mean that? Or were you just trying to hurt him?"

"Of course I mean that" I put my scotch on the table and moved closer to him "I know things have been, well, things have been colossally fucked up, but I want to move past it. I want to forgive you and I want you to forgive me so we can move forward"

"Okay" He said sullenly. I picked up my scotch glass and walked out onto the patio to the two sun lounges that were facing the Pacific Ocean. I sat down and fluffed my dress to get more comfortable. Damon joined me and we both sat drinking for a few moments, knowing that it was now or never.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you" I opened

"You have nothing to apologise for" He began

"Damon just, let me get this out okay." I asked "I honestly think that's why I have been so angry the last year. And at the surface I would put it down to you being deceitful and 'using' me, but deep down I think it's because I knew you were telling me the truth, that night at the cabin, in all your emails and your letters- I knew you truly loved me, and I hated myself for doubting you. It was so easy for me to believe the worst in you, and I honestly think that's what I have been so angry about"

"I should have never given you a reason to doubt me. I should have told you about Kathrine as soon as I knew it wasn't a game anymore. When you were struggling with our relationship, and struggling with hurting Stefan after would, I should have given you all the facts. It would have made it so much easier. And it would have made it so much harder for Stefan to tear us apart"

"I think that's the lie that I've been telling myself. Is that if we were so strong, and we honestly loved each other, why was it so easy for someone to come in and tear it all apart" I told "You have fought for me every single step of the way, and it's been me that has let you down Damon. You might not have been honest with me in the beginning, but after you realised what was happening between us you were genuine and honest and I feel like I was the one who let you down at every turn. So for that I'm sorry"

"I can't imagine the guilt that you felt when you realised you were falling for your fiancée's brother, it must have been hard" He told. He always had to pick me up, even when he knew I was in the wrong. He always had to care for me.

"Yeah it was. But not as much as the guilt I've been feeling ever since the night I left." I told "It has me a long time to admit to myself that maybe I had overreacted. Maybe I was wrong. And the more I read your emails and your letters, the guiltier and guiltier I felt, to the point where I couldn't even face you. Today, seeing you, it was torture, because as soon as I saw your face, I knew it was me who had been wrong. At the first bump in the road in our relationship I just walked away. I was mad at you for what happened, I was furious and heartbroken that you would ever consider using somebody like that and it made me doubt what kind of person you really were. But what I've been realising lately is that, I have no right to judge someone on what they would do after being heartbroken like that. The girl you were in love with had been having an affair with your brother for _years_, and I can't even begin to think what that feels like. You were just cracked, and were looking for something that was going to make you whole again."

"And I found it" He said "I thought getting back at Stefan was the only thing that was going to make me feel whole again. But it was you Elena. It was falling in love and feeling again. You saved me"

"I'm sorry I doubted you Damon. I know what kind of man you are, I know what kind of guy I fell in love with, and it breaks my heart to think I questioned that. As soon as I saw your face today, every single stupid fake reason I had been giving myself the past year as to why I was so angry just fell away. And I hated myself for what I have done" As soon as I said it I knew it was true. It hadn't been him I'd been angry with for being deceitful, it had been me. I had told him I loved him, and that I would go anywhere with him, and at the first sign of trouble I had abandoned that promise. It hadn't been what he had done that had made it so hard for me to answer his letters, it had been what I had done. I had left him alone in this, and I desperately needed to be forgiven for it. "Thank you, for never giving up on us, even when I gave you every reason to"

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth Elena Gilbert" He whispered. I couldn't control myself any longer. My lips were feverish and needed to feel the completeness that his brought. The mix of the salty air on his lip and the whiskey on his tongue sent my body into overdrive, and I knew, wherever my life took me, as long as I had him, I would be okay

"I'm so sorry" I offered eagerly against him "I love you so much. Please forgive me"

"I love you" his words washed over me like a sweet release, and in his arms I felt complete. We sat for a few moments, enveloped in each other and taking in the moment. There was nothing in our way now, it was just us, Damon and Elena. "Can I just say, how breathtaking you look in this dress?"

"Oh yeah?" I smiled

"When I saw you tonight my heart stopped" He smirked

"Hmm" I hummed falling against him again

"So, things with Stefan, they're done?" I could hear the seriousness in his voice, and I realised how much it meant to him to know that I was his and only his

"It never even began" I told "After we got back from Vancouver he didn't think it was best to give the press any indication someone was wrong with our relationship, he didn't want anyone to find out what had happened, so we just acted as a happy couple. Planned outings here and there. But a week after we got home I quietly moved out of the house and into this place."

"Were you sleeping together?" he asked

"Damon" I warned

"I'd like to know." He told "Please"

"Occasionally. It was more for company than anything else"

"Okay"

"Like you can talk Mr 'I have a different model every week' down in Mexico" I jabbed

"Ah so you were following me" He teased

"Of course I was" I smiled

"_It was more for company than anything else_" He repeated with a smile "The last year nearly killed me Elena, I'm not going to lie" His eyes welled the slightest bit and I felt my heart tightened

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I know all the time that I've wasted being stubborn. But we're here now, and I want this, I want you. What do you want? I mean, do you want to take things slow, do you want to date?"

"Date?" He laughed. He sat up and pulled out of my embrace. His stance worried me and I wondered if it was all too much, too late. "What I want Elena Gilbert, is to wake up with you every single morning. I want to go to sleep at night with you in my arms. I want to take you to the movies without wondering if people are going to find out. I want to go to Santa Monica to get ice-cream lick the bit that's stuck on the side of your lip. I want to take you to Lake Como and make love to you under the naked moon. I want to feel my knees shake as I see you walking down the aisle to me in a wedding dress. I want to buy a house in Napa Valley and sit on the porch drinking wine together watching the sun go down. I want to see the tears stream down your face when you realise you're pregnant with our child. I want to hold your hand when you give birth to that child. I want that child to be a little girl who is just as sweet and kind as her Mom. I don't want to _date_ you Elena, I want to build a life with you"

"I don't deserve you" I smiled as tears started rushing down my cheek

"Well you're stuck with me now Gilbert. I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?"

"I promise" He smiled kissing the top of my head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Slice of heaven

I was in a mixture of frustration and contentment as I looked out over the Pacific Ocean. Damon and I had only been on the plane for a few hours, but I was already becoming anxious to reach our destination. I had never been a good flier, and I was deeply regretting turning down the Valium he had offered me. The one he had swallowed as we had boarded the private jet at Burbank airport seemed to have worked well enough as he was snoring lightly beside me. His beauty never ceased to astound me, and the fact that a mere glimpse of him in a V-neck t-shirt and jeans got my hormones racing was a testament to his raw sexuality. He was the perfect mixture of sexy and sweet and with one glimpse of those icy blue eyes he could convince me to do anything. Hence why we had jumped on a plane to Maui in the middle of the night. Not that I needed much persuasion, a week on a secluded beach with him was just what the doctor ordered, and getting away from the whole Stefan mess would make my happiness in my choice so much clearer. I had always been a logical person, and giving up my career for a man I only knew on the surface might seem insane and illogical to some, but what I felt in my heart told me it was right. He wasn't just some stranger who swept me off my feet with romance and lust, he was the man who read poetry for me, the man who respected and supported me and a man who never gave up on me when I gave him every reason too. That was the guy I was in love with, and this time it was my chance not to give up on us. I was terrified what he would say if he found out what Stefan had proposed. A part of me feared he would walk away and force me to follow my career. That would be a conversation for another day, as the next week was going to be bliss, and I wouldn't let anything ruin it.

'Hey sleepy, we're coming up on the island now. Time to wake up' I cooed in his ear. I'd never been to Hawaii, but the way the rising sun was glowing across its waters as it came into view made it look like heaven.

'Five more minutes' he grumbled. Damon Salvatore was many things, but a morning person wasn't one of them.

'And here I was hoping I would finally get to join the mile high club before we landed...' His eyes sprung open in an instant.

'Alright I'm up' he beamed, running his hand over my exposed leg. Heat trickled from his fingertips into my groin and I wondered if he would ever stop having such a magnetic effect on me

'You were sleeping so long I'm not sure we'll have time now' I smirked, shaking his hand off with my leg.

'Tease' he muttered with an equally cheeky smirk capturing his mouth. I unbuckled my seat belt and crawled into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist and grinding my eager centre against him.

'Oh I can tease Mr Salvatore. Don't you worry about that'. His eyes grew hooded as I quickened my pace, rolling my hips against him just the way I knew he liked. Any attempt at hiding how turned on he was was destroyed by the rock hard cock pressed against my stomach. I was playing a game now, but I knew I was in dangerous territory. Our hunger for each other almost guaranteed a finale. 'Hmm, I can feel how much you like it when I do this'

'It's just morning wood' He offered. Oh he wanted to play did he? I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his thigh, freeing his perfect dick from its constraints. I repositioned myself over him and started grinding again. As soon as I finished my first slow circle, his eyes grew wide in shock. 'You're not...'

'Wearing any panties, I know' his lips crashed furiously into mine as soon as the words had left my tongue, and I could feel his dick go from rock hard to painfully swollen at the contact. Any hopes I had of finishing were disrupted when the pilot stuck his head through the door.

'Mr Salvatore, Miss Gilbert, we'll be landing in a few moments. Please make sure you're seat belts are fastened' I broke our contact and poked my head over the chair

'Thank you Glen' I smiled sweetly, hiding the fact that Damon's cock was mere inches from being inside me. 'Looks like we're out of time big boy'

'He said a few minutes. There's time' He growled 

"You'll have to be quick"

"I can be anything you want baby" and with that he pulled me down until he filled up every inch of me. A lurid groan of ecstasy escaped my lips at the contact and Damon's hand came up quickly to cover my mouth "You'll have to be quiet like a good girl, or the captain will hear us." I nodded in acknowledgment but nearly broke the command as his hands pulled my hips up and down over his throbbing cock. It had been less than 24 hours since our romp at the hotel, but my body was already aching for the release only Damon could give me. His fingers gripped tighter around my hip bones, pulling me faster and faster down onto him. My head flew back as I felt my orgasm building up in my belly, and I cursed this man for having such a strong hold over me. He could make me come within seconds, and I felt like this time might be a new record.

"I'm so close" I whispered "Oh god, don't stop"

"You look so fucking sexy when you're bouncing on my cock Elena" he took his fingers off my hips and let my body take control of the movements, slow and hard at first then tough and fast. The explosion was sitting in my groin, ready to be unleashed at the perfect moment. I knew as soon as it did the tightening would cause him to come, but wasn't quite ready for it to be over yet. The plane had already began its decent and I knew we were minutes away from landing. He saw the trepidation in my eyes and grabbed my hips again "I want you to come for me Elena. As soon as you do you know I'll be right behind you"

"I'm close" I squeaked again, and almost on call the orgasm erupted in my groin, sending fireworks through my entire body. His grip tightened around my waist and I felt him fill me up mere seconds after I started my own release. We clung to each other as we both got lost in our trances, riding the wave of pleasure as far as it would take us. I opened my eyes after I came back down to earth and placed the sweetest of kisses on his forehead

"Thanks sailor. Guess I can cross that off my bucket list" My words were met with a smirk and for the first time in however many months, I was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The town car pulled up to a set of gigantic gates, and I wondered where on earth he had taken us. Damon had been a little coy on the details of where we would be staying in Maui, and I just assumed he had booked something last minute. But this place, looked like an estate. Damon got out of the car and walked to the metal box in front of the gates, punched in some digits and got back in the car as the gates opened. 

"Drive up to the top and park" He advised the driver as we ascended a rather larger hill. I looked out the window in amazement at the gorgeous palm trees and greenery that was surrounding us. As the car reached the top of the hill a view from a postcard came into sight. A large 2 story villa, surrounded by stunningly vibrants flowers and palm trees on top of a gigantic cliff face.

"Oh my god!" I couldn't contain my excitement. We were staying here! Whose house was this?

"Nice right" Damon smirked. The car came to a stop and I was ushered outside. I looked up at the property in amazement. The house on its own was stunning, made out of wood and stone with floor to ceiling windows and a large balcony surrounding the entire second floor giving it a glamourous island feel. But the positioning, on a cliff edge overlooking the crystal clear turquoise water below was like something out of a movie. I was still gobsmacked as Damon paid the driver, collected our backs and piloted me through the door. With a few clicks of a few buttons the blinds on the windows were raised, letting the natural light flood in and illuminating the astonishing décor. The entire bottom floor was open plan, with the back windows and patio facing the ocean as the main feature. This place made my multi-million dollar Malibu beach home look like one of the houses from an episode of Hoarders. "So the kitchen is through there. I had it fully stocked overnight with most things you would want. The pool and the spa are out through the patio, there's also a fully stocked bar out there as well. Our room is upstairs but I'll show you that in a minute. First, let me show you the view." Damon took my hand and let me out onto the patio, where an infinity pool in front of the ocean awaited.

"Damon, this place is, it's insane! How did you find this!" He laughed at my opened shocked mouth and I felt like he was somehow getting a kick out of it

"A buddy of mine came across it a few years ago. I got a good price on it believe it or not"

"Wait, this is, this is _your_ house? Like you own this?"

"Yes ma'am" He smiled

"Jesus Christ!" I beamed "How often do you come here?"

"Not as much as I'd like. I've only actually been here the once since I bought it"

"How many houses do you have exactly?" I asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" He smirked, walking over to the outdoor bar and opening the fridge. He took our two coronas and handed one to me. "I've got investment homes all over the place. Property is smart business."

"And business is good by the looks of this place" I laughed, still in shock "The house that you've stayed in once makes my place look like a trailer"

"Oh shut up it does not"

"Serious Damon, how many houses do you have?"

"Houses that I use? Well this. My condo in L.A, an estate in Santa Barbara, My villa in Mazatlán, a place at Lake Como, then I have apartments in New York, London, Sydney and Paris"

"_Fuck_" I muttered in shock

"Stick with me baby and I'll show you the world" He winked

"No kidding" I said shaking my head. We sat down on the bar stools, sipping our Corona's and taking in the breathtaking view in front of us "This place really is magical."

"It is. And I'm glad that I'm here sharing it with you" He smiled lightly.

"Let's just have a fun, kickass week. No drama, no nonsense, no sneaking around. Just us inside our little bubble"

"Deal"

"And in order for us to do that, distraction free, I saw we make a deal to turn our cell phones off"

"You? Without your cell phone for an entire week? I'd like to see that happen" He laughed. I didn't like the cockiness in his voice and the stubborn streak in my begged to prove him wrong

"Well you just watch mister, you're going to be eating your words"

The next few days flew by in an instant. We had spent the first two days on the island in bed completely consumed in each other. The only time we came up for air was food or bathroom breaks, and even they were short. We had nearly a year of lost time to make up for, and it felt like we were oxygen to each other. We craved contact, and anytime it was broken it just didn't feel the same. By the third day we knew it was time to finally drag ourselves away from the bedroom and enjoy a little sunshine. There was a staircase at the foot of the overlooking cliffs that lead down to a secluded private beach, and between the turquoise water, palm trees and white sand, I felt like I was in heaven. We had spent the majority of the day snorkelling around the reef, getting up close and personal with all kinds of coral and even a few friendly sea turtles. After a little too much time in the glorious sun, we returned to the house and I sat on the deck sipping a corona while I watched Damon grill some fresh fish. If all my days with him were half as wonderful as this, I knew I was going to be a very happy girl. After we finished eating we retired ourselves to the ocean facing sun lounges and sat, taking in the sunset and sipping on beers.

"What's on your mind?" I asked lightly, noticing the pensive look he sometimes got on his face when he was deep in thought

"I'm just thinking about how great the last few days have been" He smiled. His voice was soft but felt loaded with something I couldn't quite pick up on

"It's been incredible" I agreed.

"I wish everyday could be like this" He offered. I gave him a reassuring smile in approval.

"Any day that I'm with you Damon Salvatore is perfect in my book"

"Is that right?" He smirked, placing his salty lips on mine for the briefest of kisses. When his face pulled away from mine I saw the same pensively concerned look on his face as before

"Something's on your mind hun, what's up?" He took a swig of his beer, almost like he needed some liquid courage to share

"It is, but we said no serious talk this week, just fun" I snaked my fingers through his and rubbed the inside of his palm gently

"We did, but if something is bothering you we aren't going to have fun are we?"

"I just worry about what happens when we leave here. Sure we had an interruption last time with Stefan but I kind of feel like we're back in the same spot we were in Vancouver. This week is a little bubble as you said, it's not real life. What happens when we go home?"

"What's going to happen is that you and I are going to be together for as long as you'll have me. It doesn't matter where we are Damon, I meant what I said. I want this, I was _us_. And I'm not giving up on that this time" My answer seemed to satisfy him a small bit, but he still looked troubled.

"So you want me to stay in L.A?"

"It doesn't have to be Los Angeles. We could get a place on the coast, in New York, hell Paris even. I don't care about where I live, all I care about is that I'm with you" I shifted my body towards his and rested my head on his shoulder. His body softened at the contact and I hoped he knew how sincere I was.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that" He breathed heavily. "I don't want to mess it up this time Elena. This is our time."

"I know it is"

"What about work? Have you signed onto anything yet?"

"I'm actually thinking about taking a break"

"Like a vacation?" I swallowed deeply and tried to put on my best liar face. I knew I would have to tell him eventually but this wasn't the moment.

"No, a break from the business. For, well, who knows how long" Damon sat up immediately and looked at me concerned

"What do you mean for who knows how long? Are you talking about retiring?" I shrugged at his question "Elena, that's crazy" 

"I just want to step away from it for a while. Explore other options. Enjoy my life again"

"But you _love_ making movies. You thrive on it, I've seen it. You can't just walk away"

"You did" I pointed out. It was a cheap shot, but the further I could steer this conversation away from the truth, the better

"Yeah I did, but I had a pretty valid reason for it. Besides, I don't love it the way that you do. I've seen you on set Elena. You light up like the night sky when you're working, you come alive in a way that I've never seen anywhere else but when you're directing."

"So do you. You're an incredible artist and you managed to give it up"

"It's not the same for me."

"Why did you start it then?" I asked confused. Damon was one of, if not _the_ most talented actor I had ever worked with, and it was shocking to hear him say he didn't love it. He took another deep swig of his beer before settling back down into me.

"When Stefan and I were growing up, our father was extremely strict on us. He held intellect as the highest quality a person could have, so he was grooming us to become lawyers just like him and join the family business. But my mom, she knew that sometimes little boys just needed to be little boys, so whenever he was out of town she would take us to the cinema and see all kinds of different films. She knew how important it was for a moment, even just for a brief moment, we weren't Giuseppe Salvatore's heirs- we were children. Some nights when she had put Stefan to bed, I would sneak into her room and we'd curl up in bed and watch these classical musicals. I would lay in her lap and she would play with my hair while she sang along. It was, perfect. After she died and I eventually moved out to LA, I guess I started to make movies to fill the silence that she left" He paused for a moment "Sometimes I think I'm still looking" I ran my finger nails over his hand and chose my next words very carefully.

"You never talk about her" He closed his eyes briefly and smiled solemnly

"I know"

"That's how I know how much she must have meant to you" He looked at me quizzically "We're cut from the same wood Damon, we tend to struggle through the big stuff alone" He chuckled in agreement at my observation

"And what about you? I've never heard you talk about your family once. Nothing from your childhood. It's like your life started when you moved to Los Angeles"

"There's not much to tell really. My parents died when I was 13. My aunt, who was barely 20 came to live with me, and even though she cared about me, being a teenager foster mom wasn't really in her plans. So I worked 2 jobs, got my GED, and caught a bus out to California at 17"

"You never told me that?"

"It's not something I really like to talk about. I get really angry and bitter at the life I should have had. At the life my parents should have had. All the thanksgivings and Christmases, the graduations and birthdays and proms. But this is the life I have so that's that" His eyes were filled with empathy as he saw the tears start to build in my own. I rarely ever talked about my life in Mystic Falls. It was filled with a lot of regret and pain

"Do you ever go back? To visit your aunt?"

"No, she's married and living in Boston now. We talk every now and again but we aren't close by any means. I still own our house in Mystic Falls but I can never bring myself to go back there. All the empty rooms, just filled with the echoes of the life that should have been."

"You're an incredible woman Elena Gilbert, and I bet your parents would be proud of you"

"Thank you" I smiled gently "I think that's why it's always been so hard for me to let people in. I think it's also why I jumped at the chance to doubt you last year. It gave me the opportunity to leave you before you left me. Before Stefan I rarely ever dated anybody, I just have it stuck in my head that the people I love will eventually leave me in the end"

"It's hard to open up to someone again after you've been hurt. Trust me, I know that better than anybody. Katherine was the first woman I let myself love unconditionally after I lost my Mom, and that backfired"

"How did you meet her? Katherine?"

"At an industry party. She was a PR rep for one of the studios. I saw her and I just fell in lust with her immediately"

"And you didn't have any idea she was cheating?"

"I should have. All the signs were there. But I was young and in love. That blinds you. Our relationship was wonderful for the first year. It wasn't until after our first Christmas together that things became strained. Now I know it's because she met Stefan and began the affair. Things were off for a while, I eventually proposed and when she accepted things got better for a time, I guess she stopped seeing Stef and tried to give us a go. By the time the affair was revealed at the rehearsal dinner I should have known but, I was just so blind sighted. I adored her, completely, and the worse things got in our relationship the harder I would try, thinking it was somehow my fault. I never could have imagined the two people I loved the most in the world would betray me so deeply. I lost it after that, I fell into an emotional hole so deep I never thought I would find my way out of it."

"I'm sorry" was all I could manage "What was she like?"

"Katherine? God I thought she was the most incredible woman I had ever met. She is devastatingly beautiful, black hair that goes for days, big eyes, full red lips, she was also very charming, intelligent and had a way of delighting anyone she came across" I felt an itch of jealousy in my stomach hearing Damon describe another woman that way. She sounded like the perfect female, and I couldn't help but feel like a plain jane in comparison to his description. I hid the green eyed monster and concentrated on looking interested and blasé. "She was also incredibly manipulative, controlling and cruel. I somehow failed to notice that while we were together, I was so blind sighted by my love for her. After it was over, I never thought I could love anyone else ever again." I couldn't help the slight devastation that crept across my face at these words. The thought of him being so deeply in love with another person made me want to weep. He must have picked up on my mood because a sly smile crept across his face "Until, one sunny day I walked into a dive bar in Mexico and saw the most beautiful girl in the entire world"

"Oh now I know you're full of it" I laughed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder

"Really. I saw this mop of chestnut hair cascading down your shoulders, your ruby red lips which were swollen from where you had been biting them nervously, then the single bead of sweat that dropped from your neck down to your cleavage. I felt an instant jolt of electricity. I knew you felt it as much as I did. When we our eyes locked, I saw this dark look come across your stunning doe eyes and I swear I nearly came in my pants when I noticed how hard you nipples had gotten through your sundress"

"Oh I felt it. But you made me so furious I didn't know whether to kick you or kiss you" He laughed from his belly at my comment

"I had some very bad dreams about you wearing dirty girl lingerie that night. I couldn't get your tight little ass and your smart mouth out of my head" I laid my head back on his shoulder and sighed

"Hmm, and now we're here. Funny how things happen isn't it?"

"I feel like everything I've been through in my life has led me here to you Elena."

"How do you always know the right words to say to make my heart swell?

"Because I'm insanely in love with you. And something about you makes me want to be a better man, the kind of man that you deserve"

"I don't know how you can say such sweet things to me after everything I've put you through." Damon's face came down to mine until we were merely inches apart

"Hey, what's in the past is in the past. All I'm concerned about is the present. And right now, being here with you is all I could ever want"

"God I love you" I finished with a kiss. 

**A/N**

**Thank you for being so patient my lovely readers. I've had university obligations that have kept my from Delena. I promise not to leave it so long between updates this time **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

The next few days were just as heavenly as the first, and I couldn't imagine anywhere in the world I would rather be than here with Damon. Everything in my life seemed to make sense when I laid in his arms, and I thanked whatever kind of diety there was up in the sky for bringing this magnificent man into my life. I awoke early in the morning of our second last day and decided to go for a jog along the beach. I slipped out of bed, hoping not to wake Damon, put my joggers on and made my way down to the private beach. The waves were crashing in on the white sand, and I wondered if he would be interested in extending our little vacation. We had opened up to each other in a way that I had never done with anybody, not even Stefan, and slowly but surely, the bricks from the wall I had built around my heart were beginning to come down one by one. He had opened up about losing his mother, and I had done the same about my parents, and it felt nice to have someone who knew what it was like for your heart to be completely broken into a million pieces by losing the people you loved the most. I realised just how scared I had been to completely let somebody else in again, completely and entirely, but with Damon, he made it so easy. And I just hoped he felt the same with me.

After jogging a few miles, the grumble in my stomach told me it was time to return to the house and make myself some breakfast. As I made my way toward the house I hoped that he was still asleep so I could surprise him with French toast in bed. I entered through the back doors and walked into the living room to find Damon sitting on the couch, with a devastated look on his face. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"Babe, is everything okay?" I asked. He remained silent, staring at his phone. Minutes passed without him saying a word, and my panic reached gigantic levels. Finally, he spoke, without looking up from his phone.

'I wanted to check how the movie was doing. And I opened a few emails and texts along the way' He spoke.

'Oh yeah. Anything good?' I asked sheepishly, something was definitely off, and it didn't have anything to do with the reviews of the movie.

'Why didn't you tell me about Stefan?" He spoke. The blood suddenly drained from my face. He knew. I didn't know how, but somehow he knew. 'Elena?'

'Tell you what about Stefan?" I asked innocently. It could be anything in the world, and I wasn't about to go admitting things in case it wasn't what I was hiding.

'I don't know- which lie are you going to cover up first?' He said sharply. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the fight that was about to unfold.

"You're talking about the ultimatum?" I said. He knew, there was no denying it. All I could do now is hope that he would understand my decision and not overreact.

'Yeah, the ultimatum. What else could it be? Or are you hiding more things from me now?"

'I'm not hiding anything from you Damon. I've just been waiting for the right time to talk about it" I told calmly "What exactly did he say?"

'I'd rather hear it from you'

'Damon! What did he say?' I said, raising my voice. I didn't mean too, but the frustration was coursing through me. Stefan had ruined our relationship once before, and I would be damned if I was going to let it happen again.

'That unless you're back in LA by the end of the week you can kiss your career goodbye' I took another deep breath to calm myself. We weren't going to get through this conversation if our tempers were flying.

'At the premier. He told me that I wasn't to see you anymore. And that we were going to get married for publicity sakes, stay together for a while and then quietly divorce- or he would destroy my career' I told. Damon didn't look surprised at all by my revelation.

'And what did you say?'

'I told him that he could go to hell and that I chose you' Damon's entire face fell at these words and I could tell he was disappointed.

'Elena.." He began

'Do not _Elena_ me in that tone. What did you expect me to do? Walk away? I told you I'm not going anywhere this time' My body was on his at this point and my hands flew up to his cheeks. He needed to believe me this time. I wasn't running away, I was going to fight for us this time, I was going to fight until my dying day.

'I know you aren't love, but this isn't something you should take lightly, I know my brother and what he's saying is dead serious. He will drag your name through the dirt and use his handshakes behind the closed doors of all the right people to make sure you're finished in that town forever"

'I'm well aware of what he's capable of Damon'

'Then stop and think for a minute love, please, I beg you. This is serious'

'I don't need to think about it Damon. It's a no brainer' How could he not see that? What kind of person would I be if I chose a job over the love of my life?

'Well I've done it for you. I've brokered and agreement that satisfies all parties involved'

'You did what!' I roared. I felt the anger brewing my stomach, and I was nearly unable to control it.

'Just listen to me for a minute. I promise you, this is a good deal Elena. We fly back to LA tomorrow, I'm signing onto a movie with Stefan that starts shooting in a few weeks, while I'm working on that Stefan will organise your pre development trip to Thailand to work on the novel you've been talking about ever since we met. After a few months, Stefan's publicist will release a statement saying that due to conflicting schedules causing strain, you have amicably separated. Once my movie commitment is done Stefan has proposed a 12 month break between us making our relationship public, that way there won't be any speculation that it happened while we worked together' My body flew away from his in rage, completely shocked and disgusted at what I was hearing.

'What! No way, that's 18 months!' Damon came toward me and tried to bring me into an embrace, but I was too far gone for that. I couldn't let him touch me at this point, I was too furious that he would allow someone to control our lives like that. That he wasn't fighting as hard for this as I was. Maybe this was my penance for giving up so easily before.

'I know how long it is Elena, but this way everyone's happy. Stefan gets to keep his reputation intact, you get to keep your career...'

'And what do you get?' I interrupted

'I get you!' He growled in frustration

'Eventually!' I screamed

'It's better than not at all. I'm not going to let you walk away from your career for me. You'll only resent me for it down the track. I've seen it happen to me times before and I'll be damned if that's what's going to break us a few years from now'

'And what's to stop Stefan from ruining me anyway once he's got his way?'

'Because there will be a contract involved' He explained. Yeah, like that was going to help anything. Stefan Salvatore would never give up that easily, and I was furious with Damon for thinking that he had one once of nobility in his veins that wold ever allow that to happen.

'Then he'll just get someone else to do his dirty work for him. We both know what he's like Damon, he will never let us be happy. He always has to win. He will never ever let us be together scot free, you know that! You're his brother for god sakes, look what he's done to you!'

'Then that's a risk we are going to have to take' He took me in his arms again and I let myself give in for a few moments before breaking free

'No. No way. I won't do it. I won't be away from you for that long." I screamed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to compose myself again. I needed him to know how much this would destroy me, how much being away from his destroys me "The last year, being apart from you, it nearly tore me apart Damon, and I will not do that again"

'And I won't have you give up your dreams for me, I don't care the cost. This is the way' He fought

'There are a million other jobs in the world that I could do Damon, there's a million other careers that I could have. What I don't have, is another Damon Salvatore. I'm not walking away from my dream for you Damon, can't you see, you are my dream. Having a life with you is my dream, and _I will not _give that up"

'Please baby, just stop for a moment and think. If we do it this way, you can have both. You can have both of your dreams, and I can have mine'

'What would you do if it were you?' I asked bluntly. He rolled his eyes at me for even being stupid enough to ask

'You know what I'd do' He said angrily

'I want to hear you say it' I responded through my teeth

"No matter what is was, I would choose you in a heartbeat, you know that. But that doesn't mean it's the right thing to do"

'No. This is my life, these are my choices and this is what I want'

'I just don't want you to have any regrets' He pleaded. The sadness in his eyes almost broke my heart, and I loved him for what he was trying to do for me. But he needed to understand, I couldn't, I wouldn't, live my life without him again, regardless of the cost.

'What I'll regret is the 18 months we will lose simply so I can have a specific job. I choose a life with you, and I want that to start right now'

'God why do you have to be so difficult!' He screamed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

'Because I do and that's why you love me' the smirk across his beautiful face told me that I had won. 'I have spent too many days of my life angry and bitter, I don't want to do that anymore. This is our time Damon, you said it yourself. It wasn't right before but it's right now, I can feel it in my heart. And I'll be damned if some threat from your ass of a brother is going to ruin that. I want our house in Napa and I want to walk down the street holding hands, and everything else that you promised me. And I want that to start right now'

"I don't even know why I bother trying to fight with you Elena Gilbert, you are my absolute weakness" He smiled.

"And you Damon Salvatore, are the love of my life, and nothing, I mean _nothing_ is going to ruin it this time" He took me into his arms and kissed me with such reckless desire I thought my heart might burst. I pulled away from him and stared into the stunning abyss of his eyes "Promise me that this is forever" The crooked smile I adored so much took over his face

"Always. Always and forever"

**A/N Short and sweet love between Delena 3 There are a few more bumps in the road for these two but I promise their happy ending is not far away.**

**On another note, I've just started a new DELENA fanfic set in Mystic Falls that I would love you to check out. It's called INTO THE MYSTIC and can be found on my writer profile.**

**Thanks again for all your follows, views and reviews- you make writing such a pleasure 3 **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Hotels and heartbreak

I was beyond disappointed to be leaving our little slice of paradise and return to L.A. Damon and I decided to drop the talk of Stefan and my career and just let ourselves enjoy our last few days in our little bubble. When we got back to LA, we had decided that we would figure out what the next step was. Truth be told, I didn't care. I had him, I had Damon, and that was all I needed. Being with him was as natural to me as breathing, and I wondered how on earth I had ever lived my life without him. We arrived back to my place in Malibu, and I felt a strange sense of relief not having to hide being with Damon anymore. Yes, it would be in the papers and yes I would be crucified by the paparazzi for a while, but if that's the price I had to pay to be with the man I loved, then bring it on.

I was sitting on the deck, enjoying an ice tea and the sunshine when Damon came out shirtless.

"Good morning beautiful" He greeted, kissing me on the cheek

"Good morning yourself" I grinned, taking delight in his bare chest "Can you put a shirt on before I ravish you?"

"Well in that case I might just keep it off" He grinned cheekily, kissing me again then slumping down in the chair across from me. I sat, sipping my tea and letting the sun radiate into my skin with my eyes closed for a few moments, before opening them and noticing that Damon was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked, curious as to why he was staring at me

"Marry me" He said. I nearly choked on my spit at his question.

"What?" I asked

"Marry me" He said with a smile

"Did you hit your head on the way out here?" I joked lightly. Damon squinted at me, not humoured by my joke and leant forward

"I'm serious Elena. I want you to marry me" He told. I felt a surge of panic rush into my chest. I didn't know whether it was too soon, or because the last time he had asked me that question everything had fallen apart, but I was terrified.

"Damon it's 8 o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday. You don't just ask a girl to marry you out of the blue" His face shifted to concern for a moment before he spoke

"Why are you dodging this?" He asked stiffly

"I'm not dodging anything baby" I told. I stood up and walked over to him, sitting in his lap as a sign of reassurance, "But we have just found our way back to each other. I don't know if I'm going to stay in LA, you technically live in Mexico, there is so much for us to discuss about our future together, we don't have to rush into anything"

"Do you love me?" He asked. I frowned at his question

"Damon of course I love you. You know that" I responded

"And do you want to spend your life with me? Do you want to build a life together?" He asked a little too coldly

"Of course I do. I want everything with you" I cooed

"Then why should we wait? I want you to be my wife, and that's not going to change" He said

"If it's not going to change then why does it have to be now?" Why was he pushing this?

"Because it does. I want you to be mine and I want the world to know it" He exclaimed

"I already am yours" I told, kissing his ear lightly.

"Prove it then. Let's get on a plane, go to Vegas and get married"

"Damon. We have plenty of time for all of that. A piece of paper isn't going to prove that I'm yours. Only you can know that, in your heart. You shouldn't have to prove it to the world. As long as you know it that's all that matters"

"You're saying no" He said, shifting and standing up. He began to walk inside and I followed him eagerly. I grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face me. My hands found their way up to his face and I let my finger run over his cheek in comfort

"I would never say no to you Damon Salvatore. What I am I'm saying is not now"

"It's the same thing" He whispered, pulling out of my touch and disappearing into the bedroom. And just like that, Damon and Elena were in another one of our fights.

x

Damon had been in a mood with me all week. Anytime I tried to talk to him he was short and curt with me, plus he hadn't touched me in days. I was getting to the end of my patience with him, and I knew I was going to snap at him. I decided to call Caroline and go over to her place for lunch and a break. She was absolutely over the moon that Damon and I were back together, and she was beyond furious when I explained to her about Stefan.

"I honestly want to kill him. Tyler knows a guy, I can get it organised if you want" She said, sipping her coffee. I chuckled at her response, and was once again reminded why I adored her so much.

"Let's keep contract killing on the back burning for now Care" I laughed. She smiled lightly at me

"You seem a little down though, I thought that being back with Damon would finally pull you out of your funk"

"It has" I told, I placed my coffee down on her exquisite terrace table and took a deep breath "We're kind of in a fight at the moment"

"Already? You're supposed to be in blissed out honeymoon phase" I laughed at the irony of her statement

"Well funny you should mention it" I said "He asked me to marry him the other morning" but before I could finish the story Caroline had jumped to her feet delighted

"Oh my god Elena! You're engaged! Congratulations!" She squealed

"Hold up" I warned, she looked confused "I told him it wasn't the right time"

"What?" She asked, still confused

"We've only been together for two weeks" I explained "We're both in limbo with our living situations, Stefan is threatening to ruin my career. Our lives are a total mess right now, it is not the time for us to be throwing nuptials into that mess"

"So naturally he has taken that as you saying no" She told. She was very intuitive.

"Of course he has" I explained, sipping my coffee eagerly "I didn't say no Caroline, I love him so much, god it hurts me how much I love him, but I've spent the better part of the last year in denial, I just want us to _be_ for a while, you know? There's still so much for us to discover about each other. Of course I want to marry him someday, I told him that when we were in Vancouver. But look what happened last time? Everything fell apart. I don't want that to happen again. I _won't_ let that happen again. This time, I want to do things right" She pondered my response for a moment, letting my words mull over her before putting in her two cents

"I think you're scared" She said "The last time he asked you and you said yes the entire Katherine debacle came to light and you got your heart broken. I think you're frightened what might happen this time" I knew she was right, it was the same thing I had been thinking for several days now, but I didn't know how to tell him that without breaking his heart. "You need to tell him that. You need to reassure him that you're not going anywhere, but you're scared"

"I know" I told. And that's what I had planned to do when I got home, although, I was in for a surprise.

I walked in the front door and immediately went looking for Damon. I wanted him to understand, I wanted him to stop being angry with me and I wanted us to have furious make up sex on the kitchen floor. I searched through the main rooms of the house looking for him, and finally found him standing at the foot of the bed in my room, well, _our_ room, folding shirts into his suitcase. He looked up at me for a moment, paused, and then continued packing his things.

"What are you doing?" I asked, semi in shock.

"I've got a room at the Hilton, then I'm flying out tomorrow" I felt like I had been hit by a tonne of bricks.

"Flying out? Flying out to where?" I asked. He refused to look at me and just continued folding shirts. I finally flew into a rage and grabbed the shirt off him, throwing it on the bed. How could he just say something like that and then refuse to answer me "_STOP! _Just stop packing and talk to me Damon. Jesus Christ"

"I'm flying up to Washington. Kat called and is doing PR for a Scorsese movie. Bradley Cooper dropped out at the last minute and they've asked me to replace him" If I thought I'd been hit by a tonne of bricks before, I had been hit by an asteroid now.

"Kat? As in _Katherine_. As in your ex fucking fiancé?" I was about to explode. He continued packing, just folding and fucking packing. "Damon Salvatore you better answer me right this second" He continued to pack, not looking at me, not facing me, and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face

"Yes Elena, Katherine as in my fucking ex fiancé" The smug prick. Who was this person and what had he done with my Damon

"You have to be kidding me right? This is just a joke?" This seemed to break him out of his stupor

"No Elena it's not a joke. I've got a great opportunity here and I have decided to take it"

"You're angry with me Damon, I realise that. But you don't need to do this. Your point has been made and I'm sorry"

"I'm not trying to make a point" He roared

"This is what we do. You said it yourself. We fight and then we make up, but that's what makes us _us_" I was on the verge of tears. He was trying to punish me, and he knew exactly the right way to go about it

"I'm taking a movie role Elena. It's not the end of the world. Let's not get overdramatic" I had never seen him like this before. He was so cold, so unemotional, and it frightened me to death. I felt the tears start streaming out of my eyes, and I cursed myself for crying in front of this stranger "It's a short shoot, only 55 days"

"Right" I murmured "So if you aren't angry and you aren't trying to make a point, why are you checking into a hotel? Why can't you go from here in the morning? I can drive you to the airport myself"

"I need some time" He said, zipping up his bag. He finally turned and looked at me, cold and dead in the eyes "Oh for gods sakes Elena stop crying" I reached out and slapped him dead across the face

"Who are you!" I screamed "Where is the guy that I fell in love with? The guy who promised he would never give up on us? Who promised me forever? Because the guy standing in front of me, I don't even recognise him"

"Maybe that guy got tired of fighting for something that constantly refuses to be his"

"Are you fucking insane? Are you listening to the words coming out of your mouth right now?" I couldn't believe this was actually happening "Do you not remember the last few weeks at all? Particularly the part where I chose you! Where I gave up my career for you!"

"Yeah I do, but things are starting to seem a little different now" He said "Especially since you were sneaking around behind my back with Stefan today" _What? _"What did you promise him Elena? Fuck him a few more times and maybe he won't ruin you?"

"Hold on, hold on just one second. What in gods name are you talking about? I wasn't with Stefan today? I was at Caroline's having lunch"

"You're still going with that lie are you?" He growled

"Baby please, just stop for a minute" I said, putting my arms around his neck, he shook out of my embrace "What on earth makes you think that I was with your brother today?"

"Oh I don't know Elena. Firstly, Katherine said she saw you when she was having lunch at the Ivy. She said it was so nice to see Stefan so happy with his fiancé after all these years"

"And you believed her! The woman who cheated and lied to you for how many years?" Was he fucking stupid? Was this seriously happening

"No, ordinarily I wouldn't believe her Elena. But I called the Ivy and asked if my brother and his fiancée had been in today, the manager kindly told me that they had, and I quote, what an adorable couple they make"

"This is ridiculous. Damon, this isn't true.." I started

"And to put the icing on the cake of your fucking pathetic lies Elena, I happened to catch a glimpse of an upload TMZ put up a little while ago" He got his phone out of his pocket and brought up an article.

_STEFAN SALVATORE AND HOT WIFE TO BE ELENA GILBERT SET TONGUES WAGGING OVER STEAMY LUNCH DATE- _The article was dated today but the photograph was at least two years old

"Damon that photo is from years ago!" I was spiralling. Couldn't he see how orchestrated this was? It had Stefan written all over it. How could he honestly believe I would be sneaking around behind his back? Couldn't he see this was his diabolical brother's handiwork? "Damon can't you see. This is Vancouver all over again. He's orchestrated this baby, I promise you. He's trying to tear us apart. I beg you to stop and think about this for a minute and see through this façade!"

"The only façade I can see through at the moment is yours" The tears started flowing down my cheek again. I was losing him, he was too far gone with rage and defeat that he couldn't see reality anymore

"So you're going to trust Katherine over me? The woman who lied to you and broke your heart?" Damon picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder

"In comparison to the other woman who lied to me and broke my heart?" He snarled "You're right though Elena, there's one difference between you and Katherine. At least _she_ said yes when I proposed" And with that he walked out of the bedroom. I fell to the ground, unable to think, unable to move, unable to feel. That couldn't have just happened. I'm dreaming. _Wake up Elena. Wake up_. But I didn't.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Hemline Confessionals

It was day twelve of not hearing from Damon, and my patience and hope had disappeared. I had left him countless messages and emails, and I was now a resident in Caroline's guest room, not wanting to be alone. Every day she would give me the same speech '_maybe he's just busy' 'he just needs time to realise what has happened_', and in my heart I knew it was true, but a part of me just felt like it was karma. The exact same thing had happened to him last year. Stefan had manufactured his version of the truth in order to tear us apart, and I had fallen for it hook line and sinker, just like Damon had. But the other part of me, thought that we were stronger than that now. I wondered when on earth we were going to get our break. When were we going to be just _happy? _Didn't we deserve that? I knew I wanted it after all this time.

It was Tuesday afternoon and I was sitting on Caroline's couch, eating my fourth piece of chocolate cake for the day and watching an episode of _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_ when Caroline came traipsing in carrying an arm full of designer purchases.

"I see you've been busy while I was gone" She commented sarcastically. This had become my new ritual in my downfall of self-pity. Cake and reality shows.

"What do you propose I do?" I asked solemnly. I paused the TiVo for a minute and looked up at her "Successful outing?"

"Definitely. I bought a sexy little Gucci mini that is going to look absolutely fabulous" She smirked

"I wouldn't think a Gucci mini was really your style?" I responded lightly, shovelling the last piece of cake into my mouth and savouring the only good thing I had in my life at the moment; food.

"Oh no, it's not. But these purchases dear friend are not for me. They're for you" She smirked

"Okay. Care you know I love you, but buying me a slutty dress isn't really going to fix my problems at the moment."

"Oh I think they are. You see, your diabolical best friend has come up with a little scheme to get you everything that you've ever wanted. And after I've saved your love life and your career, you can kiss my gorgeous ass for being so pessimistic" She was grinning so hard, but I was so confused as to what on earth she was talking about

"I'm intrigued. But honestly, I've put on like six pounds this week, I doubt my ungorgeous ass is going to fit into that dress"

"How have you put on weight you've been sick with that tummy bug all week?"

"The more I vomit the more I want to eat. I'm starting to feel a little better today. Hence the copious amount of cake" I grinned "So, what's the plan?"

X

"Damon it's me. I don't even know if you're listening to these, I hope you are, but, anyway. Just, wanted to check in, wondering how you are. I wanted you to know that I'm thinking of you and I love you, and I'm going to be here waiting for you whenever you're ready to talk. Okay, I'll uh, try to call you later"

It was the third voicemail in the past 24 hours and just hearing the sound of her voice was making my resolve break. Some might call me a fool for believing Katherine Pierce of all people, but the evidence that Elena was sneaking around with Stefan behind my back was just too much to ignore. I knew, when she had told me she was fine giving up her career that she had been holding something back, I just wish I had known it had been an ulterior plan of her own to have both. I knew what my brother was like, he would have made a deal with her for a few last quickies before he would let her go, but he would have known word would leak back to me about the tryst and I wouldn't be able to handle it. I felt like my entire life, my brother had been trying to destroy me, and this time, he had done the worst thing yet. Ever since Vancouver, I had kept hope alive in my heart that Elena and I would be together once again. True love just doesn't die because of a bump in the road. No matter how much silence I got in return, every single day I would email, I would write, I would text and I would call, to let her know just how much I loved her, and how sorry I was. But this time, this time I didn't know how long I could hold on for. There is only so much a man can take before he comes to realise that love just might not be enough, and even though I couldn't imagine living my life without her, or being with anybody else in the entire world, I couldn't keep fighting for her anymore if she wasn't going to fight for me.

I had been so busy with the movie schedule that I hadn't even given our relationship much thought, what I did know is that my heart ached for her, and my body just didn't feel right sleeping at night without her wrapped around me. I really thought we had turned a corner, I thought that it was finally time for our happily ever after, and the ring I had been carrying around in my pocket ever since I landed in LA for the premier had been burning a hole in my pocket.

Maybe she was right, maybe it was all a little much too soon. But when you decided that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start right now. I had already lost so much time with Elena, so many moments and kisses and special occasions, I didn't want to lose anymore. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted her to be out of Stefan's clutches forever and I wanted the entire world to know that she was _mine_. Unfortunately, it didn't seem she wanted the same. I might have been acting childish by being so upset by her not wanting to get married straight away, but I felt like she had said no. I heard my phone ring in my pocket and I looked at the screen, rolling my eyes as I saw the name pop up. Even though it had been Katherine who had gotten me the part in this movie, it didn't change my complete distaste for the woman.

"Yeah?" I answered. I had to be back on set in fifteen minutes, and I didn't want to spend my few moments of solitude stuck talking to the she devil from hell

"Well hiya handsome. How goes it?" She asked

"It's going great Katherine, I'm actually due back on set soon so I can't chat for too long"

"Well I hope you're working hard" She purred "I was just calling to say I'll be on set for a few days from tomorrow and I'd just _love_ for us to catch up over dinner while I'm there. What do you say Damon, for old time's sakes?"

I stopped and thought about it for a moment "Sure."

X

"Are you sure this is going to work Caroline?" I asked nervously, tugging at the dress. It was definitely not something I would usually wear, it was way too sexy for my taste and I felt like I couldn't pull it off.

"Positive. I've already got the other measures in place, all you need to do is get a confession from him, or at the very least have him call her. Have him eating out of your hand before you do. You can do this" She smiled. It had been Caroline's idea for me to contact Stefan and arrange a dinner. First I was to butter him up, have him thinking that his plan was working, then, let him know that I was onto him and Katherine and the stunt that they had both pulled. Even though the lie about me having 'proof' that they set up the TMZ post wasn't even remotely true, it would make him panic and try to threaten me, or call her, either one worked well with our plan. That's when the carefully hidden voice recorder in the lining of my dress would capture his admission, and the illegal wiretap Caroline had organised on his phone would get their conversation, and I could show Damon once and for all that all of this nonsense was nothing more than enough attempt at destroying us. I was meeting him at 7 at Teddy's, and my stomach was doing backflips with nervousness as it was only thirty minutes away. I was more concerned with the fact that according to Caroline's investigator, Damon was meeting _her_ for dinner tonight as well.

"I shouldn't have to do this" I said in defeat "Damon should _know_ that I would never do that to him"

"Yeah and you should have known that he wasn't doing what he was accused of in Vancouver, you're both idiots!" Caroline told still fixing my hair. I looked over at her in shock "What! I'm sorry but you're going to get tough love from me. For two people in love you sure do have a funny way of showing it"

"Caroline!"

"It's the same situation in complete reverse Elena. And do you remember what he did when it was him getting falsely accused? He fought for you, every step of the way, for a year. You've had two weeks of silence from him, he had nearly twelve months, just be patient and have faith" Even though her words were harsh, I knew she was right. I had to keep faith. He had fought for me, he had fought for me to believe that he loved me and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and now, it was my turn.

"Okay, I'm ready".

Stefan was already sitting at the restaurant when I arrived, and merely the sight of his smug face made me want to call the whole plan off and punch him right in the dick. But tonight, it was my turn to be the actress, and if I wanted the love of my life back, I would need to play the part of the year. Stefan was a little over dressed for the restaurant, and I knew he was trying to impress me when I saw his $200,000 vintage Rolex on his wrist. _Yes jackass, you're a rich and powerful man, I don't need a reminder_.

"Elena" He greeted standing up, he placed a soft peck on my cheek "How wonderful to see you. I'm glad you've finally come to your senses and returned my call"

"Well Stefan, I've had some time to think it over" I smiled falsely. I was going to take great pleasure in taking down this asshole, and even if I didn't get his confessional tonight, the other sections of Caroline's plans were going to ensure that we took him down for good.

"I'm so glad to hear" He smiled. The waiter brought over a bottle of Armand de Brignac and I had to hold back my scoff at how pretentious he was being. "How have you been anyway? I hear my scoundrel of a brother has left for a movie in Washington"

"I decided that a relationship was not worth the destruction of my career. So we decided to part ways" I smiled. Stefan smiled with me, and I knew just how pleased with himself he was feeling. He had orchestrated the entire thing, and this was his victory dinner. Or at least he thought

"You're a smart girl Elena, I'm glad you decided not to throw it all away on a quick fuck with an inferior Salvatore" He poured me a glass of champagne and I took this opportunity to take Caroline's advice and butter him up a little before I tore him down

"I want to apologise Stefan. And beg for your forgiveness. The way I acted, the way I treated you after everything you have done for me and for my career, well, it was disrespectful, and above all, disloyal" I spoke. His winning smile appeared back on his face as I continued my act "I want you to know how sorry I am, and to reconsider the terms of our arrangement. It has been so mutually beneficial before, and I am willing to do anything to make it happen" 

"Elena" He whispered, pouring himself a glass and placing the $550 bottle of champagne back on the table. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I accept your apology. Your indiscretions, however horrible, can be forgiven, and we can move forward in a mutually valuable relationship"

"To us" I smiled as I raised my glass, he cheers me and took a sip. "Let me just ask you one little thing"

"Sure" He grinned

"Did you really think we would fall for it?" I asked. He looked confused for a moment

"Huh?" He asked

"Come on. Katherine Pierce calls Damon out of the blue with a movie offer and just _happens_ to mention the fact that she saw us dining together at the Ivy. Then, the same day, a TMZ post goes up with a two year old photo of us there? I severely overestimated your ability as a villain. You're usually so much more diabolical than this"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Elena" He told, still sipping his champagne.

"Can we please stop with the charade? It's been a long day and you're brother is the one who is the actor in the family, not you" I said

"You're right, and that's why he's currently on location in Washington right? That's why he left your house and checked into a hotel the night before he left? The same day that dreadful TMZ article was released" He was doubting me, and he had every right to. I wasn't holding the smoking gun just yet, but I would soon.

"And what a brilliant part he plays" I smirked, acting like I had the ace up my sleeve. "I must give you my congratulations for Katherine's participation. I'm not too sure how you blackmailed her into giving you or help, oh hell, maybe she's just as much of a _cunt_ as you are, but we both thought it was a beautiful touch"

"Why do you keep insinuating that me and a woman I haven't seen in years are in cahoots to ruin you?"

"Because you got desperate Stefan. And we both know that when you get desperate, you get sloppy" I smiled convincingly "I'm not sure exactly what she's planning to achieve at dinner tonight with Damon. Maybe try and seduce him? Send some photos to me? Have me doubt his love for me? Honestly, I'm disappointed" Stefan turned white for a moment and I knew it was nearly time to call checkmate. "If you'll excuse me for a moment I need to use the ladies room. While I'm away, I'd recommend we start speaking candidly to save some time. Oh, and I'd like an order of crab cakes"

I walked away from the table as calmly as I could, and hoped to god that he would make the phone call that Caroline thought he would. Once I was out of his sight, I almost ran into the cubical and pulled my cell phone out. No word from Caroline just yet. I only had a few minute window until he got suspicious but I was hoping that was enough time for him to make the call and for me to get confirmation. If I didn't walk away from this dinner as a winner, I didn't know what I would do. Five minutes passed and I knew it was time for me to head back. I walked into the powder section to check my complexion when my phone went off.

"_Got him" _Was all it said with a voice recording. I couldn't press play fast enough. I heard the ringing of the phone and then the exchange

"_What!" _Katherine hissed

"_You need to abort the plan. They know. They're planning something of their own_" Stefan warned

"_I'm with him right now!" She whispered_

"_Well get out of there. We've lost this round" _

Check. Fucking. Mate.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Let's cut to the chase

I had no idea why I had agreed to meet Katherine Pierce of all people, but I felt like I was on a downward spiral and if I was going to go out, I was going to go out in style. Something about this woman made me feel like a fucking pathetic sappy kid again, and hearing her voice on the phone again made me feel powerless to stop it. I knew half the reason I had even agreed to it was because I was mad at Elena, and I could think of no other way to stick it to her then an evening with the person she hated so much. _She only hates her because of what she did to you_ the voice in the back of my head told me. But I had found a way to silence that voice: whiskey. I sat at the hotel bar and skulled what was my sixth for the short amount of time I had been there, but no amount of drinks seemed to fill the hole I had developing in my chest. It was torture to be without Elena again, I had spent 11 months like this down in Mexico, dreaming of the day that we would be together again, and now here I was, the one running away from her. But if I couldn't have her completely, I didn't want her at all. I'd done the secrets and lies thing, but it seemed like I was destined to spend my life sharing a woman with my brother. Whether it was Elena Gilbert or Katherine Pierce, I sensed a pattern that I was powerless to stop. Speaking of the devil, she came traipsing into the bar with her signature curly brown hair surging down her bare back and the red tight dress she was wearing gave off a desperate vibe. Elena would never wear something like that, she never needed to draw attention to herself the way that Katherine did, her beauty was effortless and natural. _STOP thinking about her_.

"Well hello handsome" She greeted, kissing me on the cheek a little too enthusiastically

"Katherine" Was all I could manage. My buzz had finally started to kick in and I was feeling a little drunk "Long time"

"Too long" She smiled with a flirtatious grin "How is my favourite Salvatore?"

"When I see Stefan, I'll ask him" I shot at her. I could tell it was a low blow, but between the whiskey and her false façade I didn't know whether I could do this.

"Ouch. I guess I had that one coming" She exclaimed sitting down "I know I owe you an apology Damon, but I fear it's too late for you to want to hear it"

"Bygones Katherine. This isn't an inquisition" I said dully, taking another sip of my whiskey. She leant over me to pluck a toothpick out of the canister that was near my glass and I couldn't help but notice the subtle way she brushed her breasts against my arm. If there was one compliment I could give Katherine Pierce, it was how fantastic she was in the bedroom. She threw it in your face, but the woman exuded sex appeal.

"Well, I must say how impressed I am Damon. You've grown up a lot" She smiled seductively

"We all have to sometime" I told. I threw my drink back for liquid courage then looked her dead in the eye "Let's cut to the chase Katherine. How about we finish this drink up in my room?"

X

It had been two weeks since Caroline and I had gotten proof that Katherine and Stefan were working together, two weeks since we had sent every bit of information to Damon and two weeks of absolute silence. It had also been one week and six days since I had found out that Katherine Pierce had spent the night in his hotel room, and I had been feeling sick to my stomach ever since. He asked for space and I had given it to him, but if he had so much as _touched_ that woman, the one who had destroyed him, the one who had broken his heart into a million pieces, I didn't know if I could ever look at him the same way ever again. The silence was killing me and I didn't know what else I could do. Yes, he had fought for me in silence for months, and I had a new found respect for his efforts now that I was on the receiving end, but it was absolute torture. I was sitting outside enjoying the sun when Caroline came traipsing into the backyard with another arm full of shopping. It felt like de je vu.

"Shopping again Care?" I asked with a smirk

"Not for me, for you" She smiled

"Again? What did I tell you about that?" I exclaimed. She threw the plastic bag at me, almost hitting me in the head as she did it "Jesus Caroline! What the fuck?"

"I'm just doing you a favour dear friend" She said with a smile. I opened the bag and frowned when I saw the contents "We both know you've been ignoring it for a few weeks"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told. Folding up the bag and throwing it back at her.

"Please Elena. You're an even worse liar than you are a sneak. Did you really think I hadn't noticed the constant trips to the bathroom? The mood swings? Honey please"

"I've been _sick_ Caroline" I warned her. This was not something I wanted to talk about right now

"Honey a baby isn't a sickness, it's a blessing. Now march your butt into that bathroom right now and take this test or I'll force you to do it"

"I'm not.." I began

"Pregnant?" She finished. I looked at her warningly, but I was exhausted. I didn't have the energy to fight her because I knew she was right. It had been in the back of my mind for weeks, and I already knew I was late for my period. The constant vomiting and lethargy had just been an added worry symptom.

"I can't" I told her

"Why not?" She asked. I could feel the tears brimming but I refused to let them fall

"Because if I am then.." I said, stopping myself before I started crying

"Then we'll deal with it" She reassured, placing a hand on my shoulder.

X

It was the first time I had been home in quite a while, I just couldn't handle all the quiet that filled the empty rooms, but after the stressful couple of days I had had Caroline had insisted a nice relaxing day at home alone was what I needed. What she actually meant was that she had some errands to run and she wanted me out of her house. She had dropped me off at the crack of dawn and I decided to take her advice, get into my comfiest tracksuit pants and spend the day on my deck with my favourite book in the sunshine. One of the plus sides to living in Malibu was the amazing view from my deck in the day time, and sitting out there sipping my grape soda, I almost felt normal for a moment, even if my life was anything but. Love life up in the air, career up in the air and life in general just completely up in the air. At least I had one very important thing to be grateful for. It was just after midday, and I put my book down on the table and closed my eyes for a moment, soaking in the sunlight on my skin. The few hours I had spent out here reading had tired me out, everything seemed to tire me out lately. When I opened them, I assumed that I must have fallen asleep, because every time I had the past few weeks I saw his beautiful face. It took me a minute to realise that I wasn't dreaming, and he was standing at the patio doors of my home. I completely froze, unsure of what to say and unable to say anything really. He looked at me sympathetically, obviously in the same boat, and gave me a sad smile. He put down his backpack and walked over to me, kneeling down in front of me.

"_Elena_" He said breathlessly

"How are you here?" I replied stupidly. It seemed like a logical question in my mind. After weeks and weeks of silence, he just shows up on my doorstep? This only happened in the movies, not in real life. _I would know_, I wrote those stupid movie scenes.

"What's wrong?" He asked desperately. I looked at him completely confused. Wait, was this a dream? I had to pinch myself to make sure this was actual reality and after weeks of silence and separation, Damon was actually here.

"Nothing is _wrong_. What are you talking about?" I replied, perplexed. His hand came up to touch my hand but I pulled it away in defence. I was too exhausted right now, and I knew if he touched me I would completely come undone before we could discuss what we needed to discuss. No matter how much time went by or what was happening between us, one touch from this man and I was completely at his mercy. I had been from day one, from the first moment he had kissed me on the freezing cold doorstep of my cabin in Canada. That felt like a different life ago, a different girl ago. So much had happened since that night, and I almost wished we could go back to when everything was so pure and untouched.

"Well I had a certain blonde friend of yours show up at my hotel room this morning and basically drag me onto her jet, telling me it was about you and it was serious. She wouldn't say anything else other than it was life or death. I've been frantic with worry, I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack I'm so anxious Elena." He said. _Fucking Caroline_. So that's why she was adamant I get out of the house so early this morning. So she could go on a little air trip to Washington and force Damon to come home to me. I wanted to kiss her and slap her all at the same time. She was a terribly amazing meddlesome friend. "What is going on? Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

"Of course I'm hurt Damon. You haven't spoken a word to me in weeks" I told standing up. So this was how we were going to do it. I had hoped for something a little bit more civil and less dramatic but Caroline had managed to work her magic and get him here and I guess he had to know eventually. I walked inside and quickly grabbed _it_ out of my handbag and held it in my hand with my back facing the door. Damon followed me in, thinking that I was upset and not wanting to speak to him.

"God I don't, even know where to begin" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I turned on my heel and thrust _it_ into his hand. Little did he know his entire world was about to change, just as mine had.

"How about here?" I asked. It was exactly the most subtle of moves but I figured it was all or nothing at this point, there really wasn't any other way to handle it. He looked down at it perplexed, until understanding crossed his beautiful face. He went through all the emotions I had. Shock, disbelief, shock, panic and finally, proper realisation.

"You're, you're" He stammered, looking from the test to me and back again. His hand began to shake as he continued his eye dance.

"Pregnant. Yes" I told. His face turned completely white for a minute before he was able to compose himself slightly, still looking deathly ill though.

"Is it, I mean is it, is it mine?" He asked. I didn't even realise my rage had slapped him dead across the face until I felt the contact with the palm of my hand. Was it his? Was he fucking _kidding_ me? After the shit he had pulled the last month he was going to go and ask that question? Who else's would it be? I calmed my hormones with a few deep breaths and collected myself.

"Sorry.." I began, realising that his comment was out of shock rather than accusation. I shouldn't have hit him..

"No, I deserved it" He said, touching his face lightly. "When were you going to tell me?"

"You haven't answered any of my calls Damon. I've been calling twice an hour the past two days trying to get through to you. As if the last month of silence hasn't been maddening enough, now having to go through this alone?" I was furious with him, but things were different now, I had something bigger than myself to think about, and our rollercoaster relationship was the least of my worries.

"I've been too ashamed of myself Elena. That's the real reason I haven't returned any of your messages after you sent me through the Stefan and Katherine stuff. I've spent the better half of two weeks locked up in my hotel room just hating myself" He tried to take my hand again but I took a step backwards.

"She spent the night in your room" I said simply. That wasn't tabloid gossip that was fact. He bowed his head in disgrace a nodded slowly "Did you sleep with her?"

"No" He said almost immediately "But I wanted to"

"Well" Was all I could manage. He hadn't slept with her, but he had wanted to, and somehow it felt all the same to me.

"God Elena I'm. Fuck, I don't even know where to begin to apologise" He began. I held my hand up in front of him to silence him

"Damon stop, please. I don't want to hear it" I said, pulling out the chair for the dining room table and sitting down. He looked deeply wounded, but I continued speaking, not acknowledging him "The last few days, I have been through a fucking universe of different emotions. I have gone over every little fucking thing in my head and do you know what conclusion I have come to? _None _of it matters! Not Stefan's threats, not my career, not our stupid routine of fighting over the most _ridiculous_ things and not the fact that your ex fiancé had a sleepover in a hotel room with you. And do you want to know why? Because I have _life_ growing inside of me. I'm creating and carrying human life, and that is so much more significant than all the rest of this trivial bullshit. In a few months I am going to be responsible for somebody else's every need. It's going to be up to me to care for them, comfort them, teach them right from wrong and love them unconditionally. And to me, that's all that matters right now. So if you want to be a part of that, if you want to be a father to your child, we can forget everything that has happened and start on a clean slate, but you need to _be here_, 100%, all in. Anything less than that and I'd rather you walk away right now because I will not let my child have an unreliable parent."

"You want us to be a family? After everything?" He asked in awe

"Of course I do you idiot. As angry as I am, you're the love of my life, and I'm carrying your child, _our child_, I wouldn't want you to miss out on that because of some idiotic fight" Damon dropped to his knees at my words, throwing his arms around my waist and kissing my stomach softly. I could feel the wet tears that were flooding from his eyes and onto my shirt, but I didn't care. I dropped my hands into his raven hair and started stroking it softly, comforting him for the first time, and allowing the anger I had for him to wash away. We had both made mistakes, so many of them, but if we were going to do this together, if we were going to bring a child into this world together, we had to forgive and forget. But most of all, we needed to trust each other, entirely. He finally lifted his face up to look at me, unashamed of the tears that were falling onto his cheeks. A huge smile came across his face

"We're having a baby" He stated with complete joy in his voice. I returned his smile and moved my hands from his hair to his wet cheeks

"We're having a baby Damon" I repeated. His body moved so quickly and before I knew it, his hands had grabbed me by the waist, picked me up and placed me on the kitchen table. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me closer and placed a feverish kiss on my lips. It had been weeks since they had been there, and I felt whole again tasting the spiciness of his tongue on mine. He bit my lip gently before pulling his lips from mine and resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much Elena. I need you to forgive me and I want to move on. I want our happily ever after. We _deserve _it. You deserve it" His hot breath on my face was doing nothing to quell my pregnancy hormones, but I knew we needed this first, before we could make up the way my body wanted us to, we needed to give ourselves to each other. Completely and entirely.

"I love you" I whispered "And I forgive you". His lips were back on mine again, slow and gentle this time, and for the first time in as many weeks, I knew it was going to be okay.

"I promise you that I will never leave you again. I swear to you Elena that I am going to spend the rest of my life being the best father that I can. I'm going to spend the rest of my life adoring you and our baby" I smiled at him gently, and I felt the words fall out of my mouth before I even realised

"Ask me again" I said in a whisper. He looked at me confused for a moment before he understood what I meant "_Please_, ask me again". He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath, before taking my hand and kneeling down on one knee in front of me.

"Elena Gilbert" He exclaimed "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes" I cried almost immediately "Yes, I'll marry you Damon"

**A/N Up next- Stefan and Katherine finally get their karma. And Delena gets their H.E.A 3 **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- I'm so sorry about the delay in the final chapter. I have had some fairly serious personal issues going on which has been getting my full attention, PLUS, I always find it hard to complete a story and say goodbye to my characters. Thank you to my loyal readers for sticking with Escape From Ordinary, it's the followers and reviews who make writing so much fun, and it warms my heart to know there is so many people out there following the characters I have brought to life.**

**I will be continuing my other fanfic **_**Into The Mystic**_** and will also be starting a new TVD story this month if any of you are interested **** Again, thanks, and I look forward to sharing another journey with you soon.**

**-Little Dove. **

Chapter 24- And most of them lived happily ever after

My stomach was doing backflips, it had been for weeks, and the constant ache in my heart reminded me of the fact that I hadn't seen Damon in nearly four weeks. Caroline, or Saint Caroline as I had been referring to her more recently, had been an angel sent from god to aid me through my problematic pregnancy. As much as I adored the fact that in a few short months I was going to be a mother to a beautiful child, the physical and mental strain this pregnancy had been putting on me was stretching me thin. I felt like butter stretched over too much bread, and every day was an uphill battle just to exist. It had been two days after Damon's surprise visit to Los Angeles that the problems started, and I had been under Caroline's watch ever since. My nausea and vomiting was completely out of control, and I was completely unable to keep down any food or water which had left me on a fluid and nutrients IV drip ever since. Being severely dehydrated was not good for the baby, so the doctors were trying everything to make sure my body was getting what it needed. Even though it was my body that was under strain, the fact that my child's father wasn't here going through it with me, and the paranoia that my sickness was going to effect the baby was keeping me up at night.

Caroline had set me up in her homiest guest room and even though the bed was like sleeping on a cloud, I hadn't sleep more than a few hours in weeks. I was lazing in there, hooked up to my breakfast IV when Caroline came waltzing in with her usual smile on her face.

"Good morning mama" She greeted, walking over to the windows and drawing the curtains back. "How did you sleep?" The tired look on my face teamed with the bags under my eyes gave her my answer and concerned flew across her stunning light features "God Elena, we need to find a way to get you some sleep. Maybe if you just reconsider the pills Doctor.."

"I'm not taking any drugs Caroline" I replied again for what felt like the thousandth time. She and my doctor had been trying to push sleeping tablets on me for two weeks, but I was adamant I was not putting anything like this in my body while I was carrying my child. It was bad enough that I had to be hooked up to an IV drip, I didn't want anything else artificial going through my body.

"I know you're dead set on doing this the natural way honey and that's fine, I get it, but you're exhausted, and that can't be any better for the baby than a few harmless tablets" She was irritating me, which was easy enough to do lately, but I knew she was pushing me because she was concerned about me. Hell, I was concerned about me. But she had to know by now that I was stubborn, and once I had my mind set on something, the likelihood of changing it was slim to none.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be so grouchy. I know you're right, I do Care, but I just want to do this right. I ordered some herbal tea a few days ago offline and it should be here any day now. Hopefully that will work" Her eyes and brow were still creased into a concerned look and I wished I could ease her worrying. She walked over from the window and sat on the edge of the bed, reminding me of the way my mother used to do the same thing when I was a little girl

"Have you spoken to Damon? I mean, have you told him about how sick you are and about the baby being…" She asked lightly. Just the mention of his name made my heart ache

"No" I replied softly. Between being weak from the pregnancy and how hormonal I was, I felt the tears start to brim in my eyes. It wasn't logical, but hell, I was a pregnant woman, a video of a cat could make me cry at this point

"Do you want me to call him?" She offered sweetly

"No, please _don't_" I warned

"Elena, you need to tell him. You can't keep lying to him about what's really going on" Caroline warned

"I know Care but you know I can't. It's better if he doesn't know" I replied.

I sat in the hotel bar and drank my fifth scotch since arriving from set. I knew spending my evenings drunk wasn't the smartest plan, especially while I was on a shoot, but it beat the alternative. The alcohol seemed to numb the pain, and the fact that it rendered me into a dreamless sleep was a plus. Ever since I had arrived back from LA, I had been having the same dream over and over again. Of Elena leaving me for not being good enough. Of me being a deadbeat dad. And of me never knowing my child. It was more pain than I could bear, and between that and our separation, I had turned to the bottle. As if my night wasn't bad enough, trouble by the name of Katherine Pierce breezed through the door and was headed my way. I knew she was in town to work on publicity for the film, and I had been dodging her like an expert. Tonight it seemed I wouldn't be that lucky. She prowled straight over to where I was sitting, in her trademark tight dress and diabolical smile and sat down right next to me.

"They told me you'd be here Salvatore" She grinned cheekily

"Well please enlighten me who _they_ are so I can have them fired" I shot back at her

"Jesus, what's got your panties in a twist" She asked before ordering herself a drink from the bartender

"Nothing that would interest you, trust me" I told bitterly, taking a sip of my drink. She leaned a little closer towards me so her chest was a mere inch away from my wrist

"Try me" She asked with a serious face "I wasn't always a bitch Damon. If you try to remember I can actually be quite empathetic"

"Well I doubt a woman who dumped me could be empathetic to me about another woman who dumped me" I warned before taking another sip of my drink. Katherine looked more interested now

"I'm sorry Damon, you're obviously hurting. But I thought it was you who ended your little affair with Stefan's girl? She asked. My eyes darted to the bottom of my drink as I avoided eye contact with her at all cost

"Yeah I did" I breathed "But there was, there was a pregnancy thing a few weeks back"

"_She's pregnant" _Katherine screetched, altering the other patrons to the noise. I glared at her, warning her to keep her voice down

"No" I hushed "It was, well, she lost it so. It's done. We're done. For good"

"God Damon, I'm so sorry" Katherine comforted. I looked up into her eyes and for a moment I saw a glimpse of the woman I once knew, the woman I was once in love with, and it scared me a little bit. Underneath all her lies and deceipt, I had often wondered if that woman was buried somewhere deep inside of her, or if I had created her all together out of the strong feelings I had for her. But I couldn't think about that now

"Yeah well it's for the best. The entire thing was a huge mistake. I just wish.." I breathed, before stopping myself

"You wish what?" She asked

"I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish I still had my brother around" I told, trying to contain my emotions

"Have you spoken to Stefan?" She questioned

"Yeah I've been trying to get in contact with him about a project he's directing next year. I was interested in working with him on it, but I think there's just some bridges you can never mend you know" I stared into my half empty drink again before lifting it to my lips and throwing the rest of it down my throat "I need to get myself to bed, I have an early call tomorrow"

"Okay" She said in an almost whisper. I threw a $100 bill on the bar as a tip and stood up from my stool.

"Thanks Kat. It was nice to have a civil conversation for once" I smiled at her, before walking into the lobby and towards the elevators.

I didn't sleep much that night, my thoughts overwhelming my conscious to the point of insanity. I nodded off sometime before 3 and managed to get a solid two hours before the alarm on my clock rang alerting me to the fact I was due on set in less than forty minutes. I rolled over and scratched my eyelids, trying in vain to wipe the tiredness away. I only had a week left on set and I couldn't _wait_ until this was all over and I could finally escape. My hand flew up to my cell phone, checking it like I did every morning for word from Elena. Words that never came. I was surprised when I saw a text message from Stefan on there, and thought for a moment that I was dreaming. I had been calling and messaging him about the project I was interested in for two weeks and I had got nothing but silence. I immediately opened the message and was shocked at what I read.

_Brother. I think you'd be perfect for it as well. When are you free for lunch?_

X X X X XX X X

"Well that went well!" Caroline beamed, walking back into the guest room after walking the doctor out. I had just had my second ultra-sound and was ecstatic to learn that my baby was healthy and growing at a good rate. Even though the sonogram the doctor printed off the machine made him or her look like a little jellybean, it was still love at first sight. And I couldn't wait until I finally held them in my arms

"It did. I'm so relieved this whole me not being able to keep anything down hasn't effected anything. I have been worrying so much" I confessed. I hadn't been letting onto her how much anxiety I had, but now we had the all clear I could finally talk about it

"I know you have" She smiled "I see right through you Elena Gilbert" I laughed whole heartedly at her comment and found myself smiling for the first time in weeks. Our little love fest was cut short when her cell phone started buzzing. She grinned as she stepped out into the hallway to answer it. Even though I was feeling weak, I decided I wanted to get out of bed and take a little walk around the house to stretch my legs. I managed to get myself out of the comfortable bed and begin walking across the room before my reflection caught my eye in the standing mirror. Although I was skin and bones from being so ill, the tiniest of bumps could be seen protruding from my belly. I felt a tear begin to build in my eye as my hand skimmed across the baby growing inside my tummy. I wished Damon could be here for this. I wished it more than anything in the world. But that wasn't possible. Not now. Just before I began crying Caroline burst through the door with a serious look on her face.

"That was it Elena" She told, and with that the flood gates opened, and the tears started falling.

X

I walked into the upmarket restaurant in Los Angeles and groaned internally at the fancy place my brother had chosen for our luncheon. I would have been happy to grab a few fish taco's in Venice, but my brother always had to be seen dining at the best of the best. He really was a pompous ass when it came to these sorts of things. Even before I gave up my career and fled south of the border, I never got caught up in the glitz and glam of this town. That's not what I was in it for. I didn't care if I had the latest custom Bugati or went to the right parties, it was all just false bullshit to me, but Stefan on the other hand, well, that was something my brother held in high esteem.

I let the hostess know who I was meeting, and with a sultry smile and led me towards a booth near the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the gardens. Stefan was sitting in a grey suit, fiddling with his blackberry and looking like the ever so powerful man he always wanted to be. He smiled, almost genuinely as he noticed me entering, and stood to greet me with a hug.

"Brother" He grinned, tightening his grip around me "It's been too long"

"It has" I muttered, returning his hug slightly. We broke apart and both took a seat as a waitress appeared with a bottle of champagne. I looked at my brother confused, noticing the ridiculous smile he had on his face "A little early for champagne isn't it Stef?"

"It's a celebration Damon. Two brothers finally reuniting. It deserves a toast" He grinned, picking up his glass and thrusting it towards me "I want you to know, that I am sorry for the part I have played in all of this. You're my brother and that is more important than any woman ever should be. You're my blood, my family, and I promise you, from this moment on, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, and earn back your trust, if you in turn are ready to do the same for me" I felt sick to my stomach at his words, but I lifted my glass and cheersed him anyway

"To new beginnings" I told, taking a sip of the overly priced French wine.

"I tell you, I am so excited about this new project. I think it's going to be my best one yet. And with you by my side, it will be box office gold!"

"You're needing that aren't you" I said lightly, still sipping on my wine "You're last few haven't performed very well" Venom crossed his face at my words, but he regained his composure quite quickly

"Yes well, that's certainly going to change. One Salvatore is great, but two are unstoppable"

"Do you remember when we were kids Stef?" I asked, noticing the confusion that crossed his face at my question. It must have seemed out of the blue for him, but for me, this had been three decades in the making

"What do you mean?" He returned

"When our parents would fight. Or when father would lose his temper at one of us for no reason. Do you remember what we used to do?" I questioned

"Our fort" He returned with a smile "We spent an entire summer building that thing"

"Every day we worked on that thing. We put blood sweat and tears into it, but at the end it was all worth it because we finally had something that was just ours. Our own oasis"

"Yeah" Stefan replied, before regaining his usual doochey attitude "Do you have a point Damon or are you just wanting to take an irrelevant trip down memory lane?"

"We had each other's backs then Stefan. We looked out for each other. I just, I don't understand when that changed. I mean, I _know_ the Katherine situation was the final seal but, when did you stop being my _brother_" Stefan's eyes rolled into the back of his head at my question

"Look Damon if you came here to dredge up the past I'm really not interested. I've apologised, I don't know what else you want from me"

"I want you to be honest" I cut off "At what point did you start to hate me so much that you enjoyed watching me suffer? Time and time again? At what point did you make it your life mission to take away any ounce of happiness I had?"

"Oh lord don't tell me this is about Katherine?" Stefan asked rolling his eyes, I was just about to answer before he finished "Or that other slut you let come between us" My hand automatically scrunched into a fist at the word he had called Elena, and it took every ounce of strength not to fly across the table and knock his front teeth out. 

"_Do not_ talk about her" I warned. I could see it gave Stefan way too much pleasure to push my buttons about it, but I had to keep this under control

"I hear through the grapevine that that little relationship is over. My condolences. If it helps I think we are better off without her. She's a cheater Damon. You deserve better"

"You're right" I told with a smile "I do deserve better. I deserve a brother who _loves_ me and doesn't take pleasure in watching me suffer. I deserve a brother who isn't petty and conniving and vindictive. You know Stefan, for a long time I have made so many excuses for you. That Mom died when you were so young, that dad singled you out, that you were just as in love with Katherine as I was that's why you had an affair with her. But do you know what I have come to realise Stef? I can make excuses for you until the cows come home, but it doesn't change the fact that you are a terrible person, all the way to your core, and that's something I'll never be able to change" Stefan's face was a mix of angry and amused, but I wasn't quite done with him just yet

"So what, you came here to _finally_ give me a piece of your mind? Do you feel better?" The smirk on his face was driving me crazy, but it would be gone soon enough

"No Stefan. I came here to say goodbye. And to show you this" I advised, reaching into my pocket and pulling out he small photo. I handed it across the table and Stefan curiously took it from me. He stared at it for a minute before his eyes came back to mine

"What the hell is this?" He asked

"That's the only photo you are ever going to see of your niece or nephew" I told

"Excuse me?" He muttered angrily

"You could have been an uncle Stef. You could have been a part of the family that I am about to start. But instead, you're never going to know them, because after today you are never going to see me, my child or my soon to be _wife_ ever again" I smirked before taking a sip of the expensive champagne he had ordered earlier. If only he knew what I would be celebrating "I think you know her by the way, Elena Gilbert"

"That's impossible" He gasped, staring down at the sonogram photo Elena had taken a few days earlier "She dumped you, she ended it after she.."

"Lost the baby? Oh dear brother, that's just what I wanted you to think. But nice to know your little mole Katherine can be counted on to pass information on correctly. You see, you have severely underestimated us. You fooled us once Stef, and hell, you almost fooled us again, but Elena was smart enough to tap your phone the day you called Katherine from the restaurant. I've been playing you both ever since then, carefully and precisely plotting my retribution. And that's not the only thing I've been up to. You see, thanks to a certain friend of mine who organised a private investigator, the phone tap wasn't the only thing we discovered. No, after a little more digging we also found out about the little investor scam you've had going the past year with your productions.." The blood draining from Stefan's face was absolutely priceless, and for the first time in a long time, I knew I finally had him. Checkmate. "I knew your last few productions had been bombs but I had no idea the extent you were going to. I must say, misleading your investors saying interest payments and returns would be paid from the film's revenue to get your projects greenlit was brilliant. If only they knew that instead, the fees were paid using other investors' money. I was considering telling them myself but I thought that would be a job for the authorities. You see, Ponzi scams are a federal offence Stef, so understandably I had a moral duty as a tax paying citizen to inform the cops"

"You son of a bitch" He snarled, standing up from his seat, but like clockwork the detective and district attorney who had been assisting Caroline and I with the case swarmed the resturaunt. Stefan's face turned from anger to fear as a police office was behind him in an instant, cuffing his hands behind his back

"Stefan Salvatore you are being arrested on the charges of investment fraud. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you"

"Goodbye brother" I whispered before walking away from the scene that was unfolding before me and returning to the parking lot. As much as it killed me to see a member of my family be arressted, Stefan hadn't been my brother in a very long time, and he had made his bed, now it was time for him to lay in it.

The drive to Caroline's house felt like eternity. Elena and I had every intention after our reunion at her Malibu house of just letting Stefan and Katherine be and live our own lives happily, but Caroline had found out from her PI about Stefan's scheme that very same night, and hence, our plan was born. For the sake of executing it with the element of surprise, Elena and I had made a pact to continue up the ruse of us being broken up and not speaking. I knew Katherine had been spying for Stefan, and she had played right into my hand by feeding him the information I wanted him to know, thus getting him to finally agree to a meeting with me. It seemed almost poetic to present him with the ultra sound and have the authorities arrest him on the very same day. I wanted him to know that despite his best efforts, despite everything that he had put Elena and me through, he couldn't win. He sold his soul to the devil for a mansion in Beverley Hills and his name on the big screen, but it had come at a price. And now, through all the heartache, through all the pain, I was finally going to get my ever after, and this time, it was me who was going to get the girl. Not just any girl. _The girl_ of my dreams. The girl carrying my child, and the girl I had every intention of spending the rest of my days with. I finally pulled up to Caroline's house and was greeted at the door by a very eager and anxious looking Caroline Forbes.

"Well?" She asked with her hands on her hips. I answered her by throwing my arms around her and bringing her into a tight embrace

"We got him" I smiled, feeling her relax into me and return my hug

"Oh thank god!" She shrieked, pulling out of my embrace and jumping up in the air with excitement.

"The look on his face. God Caroline. I can't thank you enough for what you've done" I smirked at the perky blonde

"All in a days work" She grinned proudly, flicking her hair back over her shoulder jokingly

"Honestly" I breathed seriously "Everything you have done for me, for Elena, I'll never be able to repay you. You took care of her when I couldn't, when I was too _stupid_ to, and for that, I am so thankful" Her pretty blue eyes met mine and she smiled at my gratitude. She loved Elena nearly as much as I did, and I was thankful my girl had such an incredible friend looking out for her, especially the last few weeks

"You know I'll always be there for her" She smiled lightly

"I know" I whispered "I'm just so glad it's over. The only bittersweet thing is Katherine fucking Pierce. I wish to god I could have taken that bitch down as well" A strange smile crept across Caroline's face at my words and I realized there was something she wasn't telling me. "What?"

"Well now that you mention it, it seems my PI took some photos of your girl in a very, well, compromising position with a very powerful man in town. And let's just say he's seen the photos, and unless he wants them to be released to not only the public but his _wife_, Katherine will never have a PR job in this town again" My arms were around her before I realized what had happened, and I had to stop the tears of joy running down my face. We had systematically taken down two bad wolves in one day, and now I was ready for it to finally be over and for me to start my life. After our embrace Caroline gave me a caring peck on the cheek "Go on, she's waiting for you."

I was like a kid at Christmas as my feet took my running up the staircase. This time away from Elena had been tearing me up inside, and I wanted nothing more than to lay next to her and kiss her belly until I was out of breath. The love I had for Elena Gilbert was overwhelming, but now that she was carrying our child inside her, I felt like my heart had never been more complete. I finally reached the guest room and flung the door open in anticipation of our reunion, and I felt my breath hitch as I saw the stunning view of my fiancé, her baby bump slightly protruding out of her nightgown. Her eyes grew large when she saw me, and I couldn't get to her side quick enough.

"Damon, what…"She began to ask, but I silenced her with my lips. I had been dreaming of this moment for weeks, and I needed to feel my lips against hers. She opened her mouth slightly to give my tongue better access, and I felt the usual erection stirring in my pants as her sweet taste overwhelmed me. I wanted nothing more than to throw her down on the bed and take her right now, but I knew she needed comforting, I knew she needed to know what happened. I reluctantly withdraw my mouth from hers and let my thumb softly caress her silky soft cheek

"It's over baby" I whispered, feeling her body relax in relief at my words "It's finally over" I suddenly felt her wet tears reach my thumb, but the sweet look on her face told me they were happy tears

"I've been so worried" She gushed "I've missed you so much" My lips pressed the softest of kisses on her tear stained cheeks

"I know" I whispered "But it's over now. And I'm not going anywhere ever again. I promise you"

X

"So Cinderella and her Prince rode off in their carriage and they lived happily ever after.." I smiled, closing the story book and looking down at my little munchkin. Her face lit up at my words and she placed her thumb in the corner of her bottom teeth.

"Again mommy! Again!" She beamed excitedly. If that hadn't been the third time in a row I had read _Cinderella_ this evening I would have considered it, but I decided the third time was the charm

"It's past your bedtime honey, it's time for you to go to sleep okay" I told, kissing my daughter on her head and bringing her covers up past her shoulders

"Okay" She grumbled, sticking her thumb inside her mouth this time and sucking on it like she always did when she didn't get her way. I brushed my hand over her raven black hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. She was the living image of her father, with a messy mop of black hair that never quite behaved no matter how many times I ran a comb through it and piercing ice blue eyes that gave you chills from their beauty.

"Goodnight Lizzie. Mommy loves you" I sighed, standing up, turning the light off and walking out of her room. I searched the living room for Damon and noticed that he was no longer reading a book on the couch. I heard a creak from the porch and decided to see if he was out there instead. It was a beautiful summer night, and the sunset had left streaks of pink and orange through the horizon, giving it a Sunkist look. The air was still warm, but the smell of fresh grass and summer in the air made it pleasant. My husband was sitting on the porch swing with a book in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other, and I almost had to pinch myself to know I wasn't dreaming, and this gorgeous man was actually all mine. His eyes lifted from his book as I walked out and the smile that reached his lips was as sexy as hell.

"Is the trouble maker asleep?" He asked as I sat down and joined him on the swing

"Hopefully. I'm hoping that after the third reading of Cinderella it tired her out, lord knows I'm exhausted" I smirked, leaning my head on his shoulder. His hand lifted up and began running through my messy hair

"Three readings?" He chuckled

"It would have been four if she had her way. That girl is as stubborn as the day is long" I laughed

"And I wonder where she gets that from?" He laughed in returned. I smirked at him before playfully hitting him

"Her daddy" I smiled. Both of our heads spun to the sound of tiny footsteps as we noticed we were not alone on the porch. Damon laughed deeply from his belly as our daughter stood there with a menacing grin on her face "Excuse me miss, what are you doing out of bed"

"I heard you and daddy talking. I want to talk too" She smirked. The hardest thing about being a mother was disciplining your child when they were quite possibly the cutest thing on the planet. Damon had more trouble than I did when it came to puppy dog eyes. If I thought I could coerce him into anything by giving him that look, my daughter triumphed me every single time. From the second she was born she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger, and the sight of Damon with our child in his arms was enough to melt my heart. He was a giant pushover, but he was such a loving father, and a better parent then I ever could have asked for.

"It's passed your bedtime. Now you need to be a good girl and go and get back into bed or else" I warned. I could feel Damon's amusement beside me and I wanted to smack him in the knee for it.

"But I don't wants to" She grinned back at me. Lord she was adorable. "Daddy…"

"Listen to your mommy sweetheart" Damon told sternly, but I could feel him melting like butter beside me

"But.." She began to wine

"Elizabeth Miranda Salvatore you get your cutie patootie into bed now before I smack your bottom! Now daddy will be in to tuck you back in in a few minutes" I hollered. The cheeky monster finally got the message this time, and she returned into the house but not before sticking her tongue out in protest. Damon waited until she was safely in her room before he let out the laughter he had been holding in "_She_ is going to give us a run for our money when she's in her teens I tell you"

"Yeah well let's hope her brother will sort her out" He laughed, placing his hand on my tummy. I read that you were always bigger when you carried boys, but this pregnancy I felt three times the size I had when I was carrying Elizabeth. At six months my belly looked like it was ready to burst, but every single day, no matter how much more it grew or how much more weight I gained, Damon would kiss it and tell me just how beautiful I was. He snaked his hand in mine as we continued swaying on the swing lightly and enjoying the beautiful evening at our Napa Valley home. "It's a wonderful life we have Elena"

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile

"I never thought I could love you anymore than I already did, and then you got pregnant and it was like it opened up a completely new part of my heart. The way you are with Lizzie, how wonderful you are as a mother, it just makes me adore you even more" My lips found his and placed a soft kiss there. "We did it. Everything I ever dreamed of, we made happen. And I feel so blessed to be sharing it with you"

"Is it everything you imaged it would be?" I questioned curiously, looking at the insanely breathtaking sight that was my husband

"It's more" He offered with a kiss

"I love you Damon"

"I love you too Elena".

**THE END. **


End file.
